Dancing with the Devil
by chaosofarkham
Summary: Doctor Harleen Quinzel thought her life was complete. A good job, a good partner, a good home. But her life was thrown apart and shattered when she finally got the patient she had been waiting for - the Joker. Co-authored by Allen Bowden.
1. The Entertainment Arrives

**Chapter One - The Entertainment Arrives**

 **SUMMARY - a benefit for the GCPD is gate-crashed by our favourite criminal of Gotham.**

* * *

Guy Kopski smiled as he watched his partner of three years, Harleen Quinzel, talk with her brother, Tyler. She was attempting to get ready and was in the process of painting her face whilst she complained about the benefit they would be attending. It was a masquerade ball to celebrate Commissioner Loeb's many years of service and Harleen hated that she had to go to represent Arkham Asylum. He was happy to attend these events with Harleen because he knew that without him, she normally said something that would get her into trouble at work.

"Though because it's a masquerade ball, no one will know it is me which means I can avoid all the board members of Arkham and their pointless questions that only Jeremiah Arkham would know." Harleen complained as she finished painting her face and started on her eye makeup. Her brother groaned. By the sounds of it, Harleen had been sat complaining about tonight for a good while completely forgetting about the time zone difference between her and her brother. Guy ran a hand through his hair and leaned against the wall.

"Harleen, do you have any idea what time it is here in England? I know you haven't lived in your home country since you were seventeen but come on. You can complain to me tomorrow about all the boring Americans... Although you live in Gotham City, blondie! I doubt your night will be boring." Tyler pointed out. Harleen rolled her eyes at her brother, shaking her head. Her light blonde hair was tied up in a messy bun to keep it out of her face.

"It's a benefit for a police commissioner, Ty! The place will be crawling with cops! Gotham may be filled with crazy people but no one is that crazy." Harleen reminded him, putting the finishing touches on her makeup. Guy smiled, he was an extremely lucky man to have someone like Harleen in his life. Beautiful, smart and witty in a different way that only a few people understand. She was a brilliant doctor despite the fact that she is more focused on writing a book on the criminals of Gotham. Deep down, he knew that she all she wanted to do is to help the people she writes about.

"You have a guy called the Mad Hatter and someone dresses like a Bat to fight them. But you're the doctor of psychology not me. I'll talk to you tomorrow and you can complain about tonight all you want. Love you, blondie."

"Love you too, Ty. Give my love to Annie," Harleen said, hanging up on her brother. She smiled at Guy in the mirror, "you need to start ready or we will be late." She pulled her hair out of the band and it fell free past her shoulders in loose curls. Guy knew talking to her brother always made Harleen a mixture of emotions. She was close to her brother despite them living in two different countries and speaking to him always made her feel homesick. Harleen had moved to Gotham with her family when she was seventeen. When she was eighteen, her father had died in a car accident. Harleen had stayed in Gotham due to her scholarship to Gotham University but her brother and her mother had gone back to England.

"Come here." He smiled. Harleen turned and walked over to him. She looked different with her face painted white, her eyes framed with black and her lips painted black as well. She looked mysterious and deadly. He wrapped his arms around her, his left hand on the black corset she was wearing and his right on her back between her shoulder blades. He held her close, breathing in her perfume and stroking her soft skin.

"What?" She asked, biting her lip teasingly. He knew by now that kissing her just after she had done her makeup always resulted in smudged lipstick and late attendance.

"I just wanted to tell you that you look beautiful. Tonight will be fun, we will have lots of alcohol and just enjoy ourselves. Now let me help get you in your dress."

* * *

"Remember to blend in, no one can know we are there till I find the exact moment to strike." The Joker explained to his men as they sat in the back of the van. All of them were dressed in tuxedos and suits with masks at the ready. He had been planning this for months, the exact moment to get rid of Commissioner Loeb. He was sick of having to abide by the Commissioner's guidelines. The Commissioner and the GCPD needed to understand that this city was his and not theirs. The van stopped outside the back entrance of the Wayne Enterprises building where the benefit was being held. Most of his men were dressed like the cater waiters and would make sure that nothing happened to him. The Joker placed the wig on top of his head to cover his hair and placed the mask over his face. No one would know he was there until he wanted them to.

"Let's go have some fun."

* * *

Harleen had been here for nearly two hours and was bored out of her mind. The room was packed with masked men and women getting drunk and enjoying themselves. Masks gave everyone a sense of anonymity which allowed a lot of people to act like morons. She could recognise some of the staff from the asylum even under their masks. She could spot Commissioner Loeb who seemed to be loving all the attention from the benefit for the GCPD. Despite the fact that he was probably one of the most hated men in Gotham that wasn't constantly fighting the Batman, she knew the rumours that he often took bribes from the criminals of Gotham to overlook their activities or let them off from their crimes. The only person not wearing a mask was Bruce Wayne and didn't seem to mind that everyone could see who he was. Bruce Wayne was a tall and well built man, with dark hair and dark blue eyes. He was always friendly to her whenever they met. She really liked his butler, Alfred who was also from England and often would come round to the Wayne Manor for tea with him whenever she felt homesick or had a bad day. _I should go round soon, it's been a while._ Harleen looked up at Guy, grateful that he was here by her side. Guy was a tall and muscled man with tanned skin, dark hair and grey eyes that look like the sky during a thunderstorm. He was doing his residency for his MD at Gotham General Hospital in the children's cancer ward. She met Guy Kopski when she was already in her first year of medical school and had helped him decide which area of medicine he should study. Harleen was glad to have someone like Guy in her life, someone normal and stable. He gave her life the slice of normality she needed within the chaos of being a doctor at Arkham Asylum. He looked handsome in a simple black suit with a red tie and a black and red mask covering his eyes to match her dress.

"I would recognise that blonde hair any day." Thomas Elliott's voice sounded behind her. Harleen smiled and turned to hug her friend. Doctor Elliot was a renowned surgeon and worked with Guy at the hospital. He was a couple of inches taller than Guy but they were a similar build, he had red hair and bright blue eyes, a tanned complexion and was an extremely friendly man even if he did have a bit of temper. He was wearing a black tuxedo with a white mask.

"Thomas! I'm so glad you're here." Harleen smiled up at him. He let her go and shook hands with Guy.

"Couldn't miss this a chance to see the two of you outside the hospital. But you, my dear, look bored. Mind if I steal her for a dance?" Thomas asked. Guy was not much of a dancer and never had an issue with her dancing with others at these things.

"Not at all. I think I spotted a few of the doctors from the hospital. Don't wear her out and keep your hands to yourself, Tom!" Guy joked as he walked away. Thomas led her to the dance floor, the classic music getting louder and he started to waltz with her slowly. His hand on the small of her back and he held her hand softly. His touch was familiar and friendly. He smiled at her as they danced.

"How is work?" Thomas asked. Harleen laughed softly, shaking her head.

"Why does everyone want to know about work?" She asked. Everywhere she went at the moment since Jonathan Crane, her mentor, tried to poison Gotham with a fear toxin. It was due to his recommendation that she had her job at Arkham Asylum but everyone wanted to know what Crane had really been like. She had no idea how many times she had spoken to several GCPD officers about him. Crane may have been her mentor but she had always got the sense that he wished to be something more. Now he was a patient at the Asylum, the only patient of Doctor Arkham who took it upon himself to try and make his friend sane again.

"Because you're the new exciting doctor that was the student of Doctor Crane before he went Scarecrow. But I guess that's all everyone wants to talk about."

"You think? I can't remember the last time I was asked a question that wasn't about the asylum or Crane. I just-"

"Want to work in peace. I understand. How are you though?" Thomas asked. Harleen sighed.

"I'm bored, Thomas. Guy is barely at home at the moment. Doctor Arkham won't trust me a patient of my own. I have probably had a session with every single patient in that asylum. Only a handful of them have I had more than once. It just makes me restless. I want excitement, I want to something to make my life feel like it has meaning. Get what I mean?" Thomas nodded.

"You should have become a surgeon. Plenty of excitement there," Thomas joked. Harleen laughed as the music stopped, "you still dance beautifully. I'm sure that will be the first of many."

"As long as I can have the next dance?" A new voice sounded beside them, it was soft, sexy and made her want to smile. There was something so familiar about his voice but she couldn't place it. Harleen looked up at the owner of the voice. He was tall and slim, wearing a black tuxedo with a white shirt, bow tie and white gloves. His mask was a full faced one that looked a skull with little black cracks along it with golden swirls around to emphasis his eyes and jawline. He had painted the skin around his eyes white to blend it. He had beautiful green eyes that she just couldn't look away from, it was like he was staring into her soul.

"As long as the lady doesn't mind, I don't." Thomas said just as the music started up again. This time the musicians were playing something a little darker and a little sexier. A song that she shouldn't be dancing with a stranger.

"Of course not." Harleen smiled at him. Thomas nodded, walking away despite the anxious look she could see in his eyes. This was not the first time a stranger had asked her to dance at a benefit but there was something about this man that was dark, mysterious, dangerous and sexy. Harleen felt his hand on her waist and he gripped her hand tight. As he pulled her in closer, his hand slid from her waist to the small of her back. His eyes never left hers as he started to dance with her along to the song. He was talented at dancing, he knew exactly how to lead her and even put a few spins and dips in their dance.

"We've never met, have we?" Harleen asked. She felt his laughter more than heard it.

"No, I don't believe we have. I think I would remember those eyes and that smile." Harleen looked away, biting on her lower lip softly.

"What's your name then?" Harleen asked, wanting to know if she actually knew the man under that mask.

"Tell me yours." He demanded.

"Why do you want to know my name?"

"Same reason you want to know mine," he leaned in and whispered in her ear, "intrigue." She laughed softly.

"I'm Harleen," she smiled, "and yours?" This time he laughed.

"If you make a deal with the devil-"

"The devil? And what makes you the devil? Aside from the narcissistic personality and the voice that sounds like you could charm the coldest of hearts." Harleen interrupted him. His voice made her want to melt and listen to anything he had to say, despite the voice in her head that told her to stop and walk away. But there was something about him that pulled her in. There was something that Harleen hadn't felt between herself and someone else that wasn't Guy in years - sexual tension. She had no idea if he could sense the tension between the two of them. But she found herself longing for him to keep talking and dancing with her.

"Ooooh so academic." He teased.

"Well yes, I am a doctor." She admitted.

"Oh really? At Gotham General? I did wonder how you knew old Tommy boy." _I wish I could see who was under that mask because if he knows Thomas, then I must have met him at some point._

"I met Thomas at med school, but I'm not a doctor at Gotham General." She said, shaking her head.

"So where are you a doctor?" He asked. Harleen sighed.

"Arkham."

"How delightful? I know Arkham well." Harleen frowned slightly. _Do I know you?_

"How?" She asked. He laughed softly in her ear, it was mocking and dark, sending shivers down her spine. But it was so familiar and she recongised it but she couldn't place it.

"If I told you that, Harleen," he stopped dancing as the song ended, leaning in and whispered in her ear, "I would have to kill you." Harleen looked up at him and laughed softly.

"You're funny. I just wish I knew who you were."

"You already do. Save me a dance for later, Doctor Harleen." He bowed her head to him and walked away. Harleen bit down on her lower lip. She walked back to the edge of the dance floor where Guy and Thomas was waiting for her. She couldn't tell whether Guy was frowning at her due to his mask but the fact his jawline was tensed, she knew he was not happy.

"Who was that?" Guy asked, his tone short and she knew he was irritated. Harleen looked back into the crowd, trying to spot him amongst the masked faces.

"I don't know." _But I wish I did._

* * *

As the Joker walked away from his dance with the intoxicating Doctor Harleen, he tried to focus on the real task at hand. But the pretty blue eyed doctor kept pushing her way into his mind. It had been the black and red dress similar to a Harlequin design that hugged her figure with a slit up the left side that caught his attention. Her light blonde hair had been left free flowing and she had worn long gloves over her elbows with her dress. The white face paint had showed off her defined cheekbones and jawline, her full lips had been painted black and a black mask had framed her eyes. Her large blue eyes had been so inviting to him, showing him all kinds of things she was capable of. _There is a monster inside of her wanting to come out. She can spot the darkness in others because she is capable of so much yourself._ He shook his head as he walked up to one of his men who was in a full faced white mask like all the waiters and bartenders were. He couldn't tell which one of them was under the mask but he knew the moment he said the word, the fun would begin.

"I think it is about time the real entertainment arrived." The Joker ordered. He looked around the room and saw all his men pull out the weapons they had brought with them. They fired shots into the air and he removed his mask and the wig, dropping the wig and leaving the mask on the table. People started screaming and running the moment the shots were fired.

"Everybody calm down!" He shouted, people stopped screaming and running, clearing a way in the middle of the room for him and his men to enter. All the different masked people made it difficult to spot anyone of interest, he could not spot the real man he came to see as he walked into the center of the room. However, the alluring Doctor Harleen was watching the events with her large blue eyes and a look of surprise and deep interest. A man that must only be the doctor's partner was holding onto her like he was scared that she would run up to him. _Stop clinging onto her like that, she doesn't belong to you, pathetic._

"Where is Commissioner Loeb? Hand him over and no one else needs to get hurt." Silence fell after his order. People looking at each other, trying to figure out what they should do. The Joker smiled, the silence before the chaos was one of his favourite things. Someone moved through the crowd and stepped into the space, removing their mask. The Joker smiled as Commissioner Loeb approached him. _Time is over with your games, Loeb. I know you're having me followed and I am sick of trying to move under your gaze._

"What do you want, Joker?" Loeb asked. Though his voice was strong, the Joker could see the fear in his eyes and on his face. He was scared that the Joker would reveal his own criminal activities. But what he had planned was so much worse. The GCPD officers were a lot easier to spot now with their masks removed, they looked tense and ready for fight. _You would be stupid to start a fight here, I have more men and none of mine are in tuxedos._

"I just want to talk. I know normally, I do not get involved with politics and other people's crimes but yours are starting to get into my way-"

"I do not know what you're talking!" Loeb interrupted, the Joker laughed. His laughter bouncing off the walls and echoed in the hall.

"You need to stop lying to everyone. Remember last week when one of my men paid you off to look the other way when my men raided the Gotham City Bank? Or last month, when you 'misplaced' the security footage from the GCPD when I managed to 'escape'. We would be here for hours if I listed all your criminal activities," he placed a hand on Loeb's shoulder, his other hand had a knife in it and he pressed it against Loeb's face, "I just want you out of my wa-"

"BOSS! THE BAT!" The Joker span to face Batman and smiled.

"Sorry Bats, you're too late." He waved his hand at him, showing him and the room the hand buzzer. Loeb fell to the ground, his mouth stretched into a smile as he laughed and his eyes bulging. The room had erupted into chaos, the Joker's men fighting the Bat and several of the police officers that had removed their masks in order to be able to fight his men. He spotted Lieutenant James Gordon and Detective Harvey Bullock, the two lead officers on most of his crimes. Other guests were running and screaming trying to figure a way out of the room before they got caught in the cross fires. One of his men handed him a gun as he waited for the Bat to come and fight him. He enjoyed these moments, the chaos that ensued from something he had planned and he lived for it. By killing Commissioner Loeb, he had opened the door for a new Gotham and he hoped that this one would be so much more entertaining. He turned, throwing his head back and laughing at the beautiful mess he had designed. He stopped spinning and looked up to see Bats standing in front of him. He opened his mouth to say something but the Bat grabbed him and punched him in the stomach.

"You're so full of surprises, it's like you let me kill Commissioner Loeb. You knew that he was just as crooked as all of us." The Joker laughed, trying to aim the gun at the Bat. The Bat grabbed his wrist, twisting it so the gun fell out his grip. Batman kneed the Joker in the stomach, winding him and he fell down to the ground. He looked around the room, most of the people had left the room apart from the few officers that were arresting his men. He didn't see the point of continuing the fight that he clearly wasn't going to win. If he hadn't gotten distracted by the doctor, he could have been gone several hours before.

"You will pay for murdering him, Joker, but for now, you are going back to Arkham where you belong." The Bat informed him, as he grabbed his arms and handcuffed him. Bats pulled him up off his knees and he looked around the room. He noticed that his mask had gone from the table. He smiled, licking his lips. _Now this is going to be so much fun._


	2. Meeting with the Devil

**Chapter Two - Meeting with the Devil**

 **SUMMARY - Therapy begins.**

* * *

Walking into Arkham Asylum the Monday after the GCPD benefit felt like her first day all over again. There was a tension that hung over the asylum was something like she had never felt before. With the Joker back in Arkham, everyone was on edge. Harleen just prayed that she would get a chance to at least have a conversation with him. The Joker had risen to criminal power during her second year at Gotham University. That had been the year she knew criminal psychology was definitely the path for her. Her interest in the Joker had been called everything to crazy, to weird, to obsessive, to borderline psychotic. But she didn't care. Her interest has proved to work for her, securing her a job at Arkham Asylum, allowing her to work with all the interesting characters of Gotham. Harleen took a deep breath before knocking on Doctor Arkham's office door. She had received an email last night from him to go to his office the moment she arrived at the asylum for work. He called for her to enter.

"You look tired." Doctor Jeremiah Arkham said as Harleen entered the office. It had been nearly three days since the benefit and she hadn't had a good night's sleep. She had been plagued by nightmares of the violence, and dreams of the stranger in the mask. She had tried so hard not to think about him but he kept coming back whenever she found herself not focusing on anything. His voice. His touch. His eyes. She shook her head and sat down in one of the chairs in front of Arkham's desk.

"I guess the events of the benefit rattled everyone." She smiled as she sat down in front of him, pushing her glasses atop her head.

"Yes, our old favourite is back. Meaning it is about to get a lot more expensive around here with security needing improvement and upsizing, making sure that fucker actually stays within these walls. I need to give our investors some kind of positivity which is where you come in." She raised her eyebrows at him. Jeremiah Arkham was a pretentious, misogynistic, uptight asshole of a man who never really liked her. He was not particularly tall and fairly slim, he had light brown hair and hazel eyes that were covered by round glasses. Arkham hated her work and her theories, he only kept her around out of respect to Jonathan Crane but now, he needed her.

"You want my help?" She asked.

"Out of all my staff, you are the only one who seems to be a prepared for that man. I am putting you in charge of his therapy. Seeing as he is a high profile patient, he will require all of your attention. Any of other doctors that you are assisting can find new doctors to help. He will be your only patient and you better get results where others have failed." _I had just wanted to have at least one session with him. I had never thought I would be given this opportunity._

"Are you serious?" She asked, disbelief obvious in her voice. She was still in shock that he had even considered her to treat him.

"Do I look like I am joking? Prepare yourself," he snapped, handing over a thick file, "your first session with the Joker is at four o'clock this afternoon. Everything you need will be provided." She took the file from him as she stood up.

"Thank you, Doctor Arkham." She smiled at him once before leaving his office. Harleen walked quickly back to her own office, trying to stifle the burst of excitement in her chest. She was going to get to treat the Joker. This was everything she had worked for. All those late nights, the stress that made her sick, the lack of a social life and the obsession she could not really explain. Sitting down at her desk, she opened the file, putting her glasses back on. There was police reports, doctors notes from all the doctors before her, newspaper reports and just some pieces of paper that looked like the Joker had something to do with. There was so much and she only had a few hours to try and make sense of it all. Everything was here from his first session in Arkham to the last one he had before he broke out. Reports of riots, deaths of inmates and security alike by his hand and breakouts were interesting to read. Discs of past therapy sessions were within the file, she slipped the first disc inside her computer. She continued to pour over the file as the disc started. They were only voice recordings, mainly of doctors asking question after question trying to get answer. She stopped what she was doing as his voice came out of her speakers. His voice was taunting, demanding that she listened to him. His tone calm but there was a sense of urgency. She jumped as his laughter surrounded her. Chills ran down her neck. She looked over her shoulder, just to make sure he wasn't standing behind her. _Get used to his voice now, you will be stuck in a room with him soon. Do not let what happened last week faze you in the slightest._ Running a hand over her hair, she continued to listen to him speak, allowing his voice to wash over her. He sounded so different in these recordings than he did on the TV. Therapy was going to be difficult, it seemed he was able to avoid all questions or turn the questions back in the doctor. It seemed he knew personal details about all doctors that had previously treated him and that threw them all off their game. Even some had violent reactions by the sound of it. _Remain calm when speaking to him and do not show any reaction to anything personal he could bring up. You held your ground at the benefit, you can do the same now_. Time went quickly as she went over every single piece of paper, every note, every recording and now, it was time for her session with the Joker. She walked slowly to the therapy room, her head held high, telling herself to remain calm and show no reaction. Arkham had told her that she would have everything she needed. A camera would be set up for her to record the session if he agreed. That would allow her to focus on the session rather than taking notes which would allow her to be distracted.

"The patient is ready, Doctor," Aaron Cash, head of Arkham Security, smiled kindly at her as she stood outside the room, her name freshly sprayed onto the door, "are you sure you're ready for this?"

"Are you?" She asked. He laughed softly.

"Good luck. I will be watching through the double sided glass on the other side. We will be there if you need any help." He opened the door for her and she stepped into the room. The door locked behind her. She looked up at him as she walked further into the room. He was sat up straight, his restrained hands folded in front of him on the table, his cold, hard eyes watching her as she moved into the room. The white skin, the green hair, the smile was all like the photos she had studied for years. She felt the flutter of excitement in her chest. People always said they wanted to meet Batman but she only ever wanted to meet him. Here she was in the same room as the man that she had been fascinated by for years.

"Good afternoon, do you mind if I record these sessions?" She asked with a soft smile. A sharp nod of the head was the only response she got. She clicked record on the camera and sat down opposite him.

"This is Doctor Harleen Quinzel overseeing patient 4479."

* * *

"Well, look who it is, the man who killed Commissioner Loeb." The Joker closed the book he was reading at the sound of his voice. He looked up to see Jonathan Crane, the Scarecrow sitting opposite him. Crane was a tall, skinny man with messy dark hair and shining light blue eyes.

"Look who it is, the man who tried to terrify Gotham. Got to say an impressive idea, just poorly executed." The Joker smirked at him. Crane shifted in his seat, reaching forward and took the book that the Joker had been reading.

"Doctor Quinzel's dissertation, my student. She is an interesting person with amusing theories-"

"Insightful theories. Best piece of writing on myself that I have read in a long time." The Joker interrupted. There was something about the way that Crane spoke about Doctor Harleen that made him on edge. Crane didn't make him uncomfortable but the way he spoke about her did. Since he had met the lovely Doctor Harleen at the benefit on Friday night, he had not got her out his mind. Those eyes that showed him the real her. That smile that just invited him in. Joker was surprised to find her doctoral dissertation in the patient library in Arkham but he had read it several times since finding it yesterday.

"Anyone would think she's in l-"

"Hello boys." He interrupted in a sultry tone as two guards approached him. One of the guards being Aaron Cash, head of Security at Arkham.

"Time for-"

"My massage? I think Bats hit me too hard last time and I have this irritating crick in my neck." The Joker teased, rubbing the back of his neck. The second guard covered his mouth as he stifled laugh after a glare from Cash. The Joker stood, allowing Cash to cuff him with no protests and a smirk on his face.

"See you around, Scarecrow," the Joker laughed as Cash pulled him away, walking out of the common room, "so which fresh faced doctor am I making cry today?" Neither of the guards answered him as they walked towards the therapy rooms. The younger guard ran ahead and the opened the door to the therapy room, blocking the name on the door. Cash pulled him into the room, sat him down at the table attaching his cuffs to it. A camera was set up next to over chair in the room. _At least this doctor will be able to watch themselves make a fool of themselves._ Cash checked his cuffs several times before leaving him in the room on his own. He shifted in his chair to make himself comfortable until the doctor arrived. Winding up the doctors of Arkham amused nearly as much as winding up Batman. He just hoped that this doctor was not as fond as using electroshock as his last doctor. The door to the room opened and he sat up straight as his doctor walked into the room. _It's her! Doctor Harleen!_ Her long blonde hair was tied up in a bun, glasses framed her blue eyes and she was wearing a dark blue shirt and a tight black skirt. Now he could see what she actually looked like, he could tell that she was well toned, fairly tanned and everything about her felt well defined. She smiled a small smile at him.

 _She doesn't know it was me at the benefit. Oh this really is going to be fun._ When she started talking it was like angels singing. He nodded as a response to her request for to record the session. She started the recording and sat down opposite him. She took a deep breath.

"This is Doctor Harleen Quinzel overseeing patient 4479."

* * *

He didn't say anything. Harleen thought maybe he would have some comment but it looked like he was planning on making this difficult for her. Harleen brushed some loose hair out of her face.

"Patient 4479's real name is unknown and goes by the alias the Joker. Diagnosis from reading the patient's file is difficult but I feel that I could he-"

"You really think you're going to be able to help me?" The Joker asked. His voice was cold and mocking. His eyes never leaving hers as he spoke. Harleen shifted in her chair, placing her hands on the table.

"I will try. That's all I can do. Unless you want to rot in a cell for the rest of your life."

"Feisty but you know these walls can't hold me forever."

"We'll see," there was a pause where he just stared at her like he was trying to figure her out, "how are you finding being back in Arkham?" He leaned forward in his chair.

"Well, the room service is rubbish, the pool is non existent and I still haven't had my massage. I think I will give this a two star rating on Yelp." Harleen raised an eyebrow at him.

"Very amusing, Mr Joker but I would like a serious answer."

"That was a serious answer." Harleen sighed, pulling her glasses off and putting them on the table and rubbed her temples, her eyes closed. _He's purposely being difficult._ She heard his cuffs clink as he moved. Harleen opened her eyes and saw him grab her glasses, slipping them on his own face.

"I'm going to need those back." She said. He smiled at her, his smile mocking as he looked around the room.

"Why? These aren't that strong and it's not like you're reading anything," he leaned forward and removed the glasses slipping them across the table back over to her, "you look better without them." She slipped her glasses back on her face.

"Can we focus on ther-"

"You really are new to this, aren't you? You have no idea what to do with a patient like me and your dissertation gave me such high hopes."

"You've read my doctoral dissertation?" Harleen asked, disbelief obvious in her voice.

"Of course I have! To be honest it was the only one worth reading. With yours, there was aura of appreciation, whereas the others just looked at the cold hard fact. I particularly liked the part where you not only blamed the Batman for my existence, but for all the criminals in Gotham! Ringing any bells?" The Joker smirked at her. Her mouth was open in disbelief.

"Of course. It's no secret that I've studied you since writing my dissertation in my last year at university. I've made my way as doctor of criminal psychology by writing about your career. I just never thought you would actually read my work." Harleen didn't know exactly how to feel at the thought of him reading her dissertation. _I wonder if he would ever read the book I am going to write about him._

"You've been waiting for this moment for so long and I'm just making it difficult for you. So do it, ask me the one question that you've always wanted to ask."

"Is there a method?" Harleen asked, curiosity building in her chest as she waited for an answer to the question she had always wanted to know. _This is the start and it will only get better from here._

"Okay. If we look at everything I do as one giant experiment, then the method is obviously quite important. But for me to explain the method would render the experiment moot. You see, Doctor Quinzel, I'm what is known as an agent of chaos. Now, chaos by its nature is unpredictable, and therefore to predict it would be a massive waste of our time." The Joker leaned back in his chair looking impressed with himself. Harleen couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. She had hoped that he would be able to give her all the answers but it looked like that was never going to happen.

"So what you're basically telling me is that there is no method." She said, unable to keep the disappointed tone out of her voice as she leaned back in her seat. She ran a hand over her hair and looked away from him.

"Exactly. By Jove, I think she's got it." The Joker was mocking her and she's was getting sick of it.

"I think we are done for today," Harleen said, standing up and walking over to the camera, "the date is the 3rd March and this was the first session with patient 4479." Harleen stopped the recording and looked over at the Joker. He was watching her like an cheetah may watch its prey and it sent chills down her spine. It was like he could see into her soul and see who she really was.

"Thank you, Mr Joker, for a... Disappointing session. You made me understand why people say you should never meet the people you are interested in," Harleen walked towards the door, feeling his burning gaze on her back, "he's all yours, Cash."

* * *

The Joker sat there, stunned for a moment. The moment the camera was off, he had caught a glimpse of the real Harleen. _Disappointing? DISAPPOINTING?! How dare she? I'm a fucking delight._ Cash entered the room with the younger guard close behind him. The Joker looked over at him, a dark look across his face.

"Cash, I forgot to ask you earlier. How's the wife and kids?" The Joker asked with smirk as he stood up. Cash blinked once. The younger guard stepped towards him and punched him across the face.

"Shut your mouth, clown!" The young guard snapped, raising his fist to throw another punch.

"Enough! Let's get him back to his cell." Cash ordered, grabbing the Joker's right arm and pulling him out of the room. The Joker remained silent as they walked him back to his cell. Once he was back in his cell he thought back to Doctor Harleen Quinzel. The Harleen he had his session with today was so different from the Harleen he had met on Friday night. This Harleen had been so professional and together whereas the other had been flirty and fun. _She doesn't know it was me under that mask and that means I have something over the pretty doctor... Even if she did think I'm disappointing._ He walked to the door and called out to the young guard standing nearby.

"Hey you! Guard," he called out, "I need an opinion on something." The guard approached his door, clearly new to Arkham, otherwise he never would have.

"Quiet, inmate!" The young guard barked, trying to stay in command.

"Look, I just need to know. Am I disappointing?" The Joker asked. The young, new guard frowned at him.

"What?" The guard asked, confused.

"It's just, I met this girl today and she's fantastic but I'm sorting of getting this 'I like you but I don't want to tell you' vibe. Anyway, she inferred that I'm a disappointment. So my question is, am I disappointing?"

"Ummm, no?" The guard replied, a questioning tone to his voice. The Joker raised his eyebrow at him.

"Are you asking or telling me?"

"Telling?" The guard responded, the same tone in his voice.

"Oh this is getting me nowhere! What's your name, kid?" The Joker asked.

"Steve Gunderson."

"First day on the job, Steve?"

"No?"

"Are you asking or telling me?" The Joker asked with a small laugh, walking back into his cell bored with playing with Officer Steve. He laid down on his bed and stared at the ceiling, finding himself thinking about Doctor Harleen. He rubbed his hands over his face and sat up.

"God, I need to get that woman out of my head! She's going to cause me nothing but trouble," The Joker thought aloud, leaning back against the wall, "but there was just something about her that is just going to keep me interested." He started to laugh, softly at first but it got louder and more powerful, echoing down the hallway. The Joker had a new obsession and this was one was going to be terminally delightful.


	3. The Gift to an Angel

**Chapter Three - The Gift to an Angel**

 **SUMMARY - The Joker gives Doctor Harleen Quinzel an unexpected gift.**

* * *

Since their first session the relationship between the Joker and Doctor Harleen had changed. At first, he had been difficult and mocking when she had tried to act more professional, the moment she relaxed and stopped focusing so hard, he started to open up to her, the jokes become more friendly and he allowed her to believe that she was getting through to him. After session twenty when he started to give her some answers, she had started to trust him and allowed him to go uncuffed in their sessions. Harleen would often bring him little snacks like cookies and sweets and every now and again would bring some gifts for him like a book or art supplies, nothing she gave him was lethal or could be used as weapon, she always made sure of that. The Joker also started to give her gifts in return, she never questioned how he managed to get them into the asylum. The first thing he had given her was a rose which he had left in her office with a little note after their fifth session. He had been particularly harsh in that session and that was his way of apologising. He also given her a few drawings he had done, a couple of bits of jewellery that she never questioned where he got them and a little stuffed toy of a puppy. He had no idea whether she kept his gifts but due to her growing fondness for him, he suspected she did. Harleen is the first doctor who has remained his psychiatrist without succumbing to death or madness themselves. It seemed like Harleen was not allowing other doctors to interfere with her progress with him as she was the only one he had therapy with. Their sessions had started to become more of an exchange of personal details, for every piece of information he revealed about himself, Harleen would reveal information about herself. He had learnt that she had come to Gotham to study at the university due to a scholarship through her skill in gymnastics in exchange for the first kill. For the night he became who he was, she had revealed details about a boy named Bernie Bash who had killed for her and had died in prison _._ When he spoke about that fateful day, he remembered how she had tried to act like professional, the cold-hearted professional doctor, a role she had perfected around others but he had seen something in her eyes. A little glimmer of something more. It had reminded him of the potential he saw in her that night during their dance. In his usual style, he had given her an in-depth answer for her work and then ruined the moment by just shrugging it off as it were a mere hiccup in his existence. But she wasn't the only one telling him things about her, some of the people in this asylum were very chatty about other staff members, he wanted to remind her today that even in here, he was in control and not her.

"Session thirty on Tuesday, 14th June, this is Doctor Harleen Quinzel overseeing patient 4479. How have you been since I saw you last Thursday?" Harleen asked with a soft smile.

"Well, you know, the usual humdrum of life in Arkham Asylum. Yoga on Monday. Three meals a day. Delightful company," he pauses for a moment giving her a wolfish grin, as she shifts in her chair, rolling her eyes despite her smile, "oh, art therapy is going well. The other day I painted this really nice portrait."

"Doctor Whistler disagrees. She showed me some of your work. You seem to have taken to only painting either myself or Mrs Arkham." Harleen said with raised eyebrows, slipping her glasses atop her head. He always preferred it when she didn't wear her glasses because he could see her eyes, those beautiful blue eyes that showed him all of her potential.

"Hmmmm, Mrs Arkham." The Joker hummed with a small smile. Harleen rolled her eyes and sighed. _Is someone a little jealous, Doctor?_

"Doctor Arkham has requested you stop and if I can't get you to stop, then they'll just give you to another doctor and take away your new privileges that you have gained because your good behaviour. Do you understand?" _I like this Harleen, when she gets all demanding and mean, she's so full of fire and I love it._

"I completely understand." Harleen relaxed, smiling softly at him.

"I want to try a new form of therapy today." Harleen stated. He raised an eyebrow at her, they hadn't tried any new forms of therapy for a while, given how well they were bonding he was slightly taken aback, although his posture didn't show it.

"Of course, what is it would like to try?"

"I want to try word association, if that's alright with you."

"Do I have a choice in this?"

"Not really but I would prefer to have your consent."

"Sure thing.

"I want you to clear your mind and when I say an emotion, a feeling or just any random word, you will say the first thing that comes to your mind, understand?"

"Yes."

"Okay," she took a deep breath and smiled at him, "happiness?"

"Joke."

"Sadness?"

"Family."

"Anger?"

"Batman."

"Love?"

"Fickle."

"Violent?"

"Blood."

"Breathless?"

"Masks."

"Trapped?"

"Arkham."

"Birth?"

"ACE."

"Death?"

"Bible."

"Mother?"

"Abandoned." Harleen paused for a moment, looking at him, blinking slightly. Harleen looked away, took a deep breath and started again.

"Father?" She seemed almost scared to hear his response.

"Gift." Harleen frowned slightly. He tried not to smile knowing she had found her newest gift from him on her desk this morning. He had been surprised that she hadn't started the session with his gift which meant she hadn't opened it yet.

"You're not taking this seriously, are you?" Harleen asked, pulling her glasses off her head and running a hand over her hair.

"No, no, I am! Father, gift. Surely you got my latest gift this morning, did you not open it yet?" He asked teasing her. Harleen pulled it out of her pocket, the little green box that still had the purple ribbon tied around it.

"What's inside it?" Harleen asked, her voice shaking softly. Harleen looked up at him, the box sitting upon the table, she wasn't sure what to expect of its contents but she wasn't feeling all too confident given his reaction. The Joker waited patiently, watching her as she picked the lid off of the box. Harleen gasped and stood up, her chair falling backwards. Her blue eyes were wide with panic and fear. Harleen stepped backwards away from the table and the finger inside the box, blood drying on the tissues around it.

"What the fuck is that?"

"Read the note." Joker said calmly, smiling slightly at her. Harleen stepped towards the table, picking out the note from the lid of the box. Her mouth fell open and her eyes widened, tears gathering in them as she read the note.

 **This one's for dad, love Mr. J x**

"I did some research and I found out about your dad. It's just not right what happened to him, shot down in a parking lot. So I called in a favour to a friend with my newfound privileges. He's got his beak in a lot of pies, if you get what I mean. Unfortunately, getting the body of the man who killed your father in here is particularly difficult even with this place's crap security." Her expression completely unreadable as she stared up at him. A tear slipping down her cheek. Without another glance at him, she got up and walked out of the room calmly. About 30 seconds later, Cash ran into the room and pinned the Joker down to the table. _Clearly Doctor Quinzel is having a reaction that she did not want me to see._

"What did you do?" Cash demanded as he cuffed the Joker's hands behind his back.

"That was not what I expected to happen." The Joker admitted to himself as Cash pulled him out of his chair.

"Back to your cell, inmate!"

* * *

"You walked out of your session with the Joker! If Cash hadn't been on standby we could possibly have an escaped inmate! For the love of God, Quinzel, you better have a fucking good reason!" Harleen barely heard Arkham as he shouted at her. She was stood in her office staring out the window when Jeremiah burst into her office. She turned and looked at Arkham, still unable to process everything that had happened.

"I need a break." Harleen said with a vacant and distant tone to her voice. She finally looked over at Arkham's face who looked at her like she was inmate rather than a doctor.

"Excuse me?" Jeremiah asked, pulling his glasses off his face.

"I still have holiday that I need to use. I need a break to clear my head and go over my work properly. Strange has been on my case to let him have some sessions with the Joker, he wants to try hypnotherapy and I am willing to let him as long as you supervise all of his sessions. Give me two weeks and I will come back stronger than you have ever seen me."

"What did he do?" Arkham asked, frowning at her.

"He gave me a box with the finger of the man that murdered my father." Harleen told him, trying to control her emotions in front of her boss. _Don't break here, wait till you get home. You need to be strong here, you can be weak at home._ Arkham ran his hands through his hair and swore under his breath.

"I knew giving that fucker telephone privileges was a bad idea. Consider them gone and I think a few days in isol-" Arkham looked surprised when Harleen interrupted him. She had an intense need to protect him from the darker side of this asylum. He had already been exposed to it before and she would not let it happen under her watch,

"No! I have done so much good work with him, just take away privileges like the telephone and art therapy for two weeks. Isolation would just make matters worse, giving a creative mind like that more time alone than necessary would just provoke him." Arkham sighed, rubbing his face. Harleen just hoped that he would not interfere with her work because it was already going to take several steps back by her allowing another doctor to take over whilst she was gone.

"Fine. Take two weeks, go over all of your work and I expect a full report of your sessions when you return. But I want you on alert, if I call, you better come back."

"I will. I apologise for any inconvenience that I caused." Harleen said, relief washed over.

" Go home and I will see you in two weeks. Don't disappoint me again." He snapped, leaving her office. Quickly grabbing her laptop with the recordings of her sessions with the Joker and anything else she may need for her time away. Leaving her lab coat hanging up on the hook next to her door. She picked her bag up and left her office, locking it behind her. _Some time away may be good for me or make me realise why I wanted to do this in the first place._

* * *

Harleen was stood in her apartment that she shared with Guy, the shock of what had happened in her session with the Joker had worn off and now she was just left feeling angry. Angry that the Joker had managed to get to that man before she did. Her hand resting on her right side as the painful memories came back to her. Her mind flashed back to that night, the feeling of her heart breaking at eighteen when she was told of her father's demise. It had awoken something else inside her, a dark feeling, a drive to seek revenge in the most violent of manners - the hurt quickly put this feeling aside but Harleen had always known it was there, waiting. But now that option for revenge had been taken away from her because someone had told the Joker about her father. She was not sure why she was left with this burning anger and she was not sure who it was directed at. Was her anger focused on the Joker for having that man murdered for her? Was it towards the blabbermouth that had told the Joker about her father? Was it towards herself for never being brave enough to find that man herself? The rage had won, she felt the surge burst through her as she grabbed a nearby glass and threw it at the wall with a scream. The trance ceased immediately as the sound of the glass shards bounced upon the floor mixed with the distant calling of her name, looking to the voice she saw Guy staring at her from the doorway.

"Harls, what the hell is going?" Guy asked. Harleen ran a hand over her hair, not wanting to tell him about her day. Their usual happy relationship had been strained since the benefits, that night's events had rattled Guy, he had gone into full overprotective mode following the dance with the stranger and the attack by the Joker hadn't helped either, it had made him worse when worrying about her safety at work. It hadn't helped that she often found herself coming home and talking about her day with him with, only for him to hate how she spoke about the Joker. At first Guy would listen when she would talk about work, often providing input and thoughts about what the Joker was perhaps thinking or feeling. But soon the jealousy started, small petty remarks about the Joker soon escalated into full scale arguments and overprotective comments, he wanted her to quit, leave the asylum and never return. But Harleen knew she couldn't do that, she was in too deep to leave - her growing fondness for the Joker, both as a professional doctor caring for her patient, but also that other little feeling inside her when she was around him, wouldn't allow her to quit now. She loves how he challenged her, making her work for the information he would give, he made all their sessions so interesting she craved those moments with him. Knowing it would cause more trouble than it was worth, she decided she was not going to tell Guy about what happened with the Joker.

"Nothing, I'll clean it up." Harleen said, walking to the kitchen to get the dustpan and brush. Guy intercepted her step, grabbing her shoulders, forcing her to look at him, she took a deep breath as he studied her face, trying to look for some crack in her emotions.

"What happened?" Guy asked. Harleen faked a smile.

"Nothing, just had a bad day. But I'm fine."

"What did that monst-"

"He's not a monster, god! I can't believe we are having this argument again." Harleen moved out his grasp and away from him, not sure that she will be able to keep her emotions in check. She knew exactly what the Joker was and what he was capable of, she attempted to keep herself at an emotional distance from him. _But it's so easy to relax around him and be myself, especially when he is in a good mood._

"Just tell me what happened, Harls. I got a call from Aaron, asking me to make sure you were alright and I come back to find you throwing shit at the walls. Just talk to me, we haven't talked in ag-"

"Because every time we talk, you start an argument! You don't like my job and clearly you want me to leav-!"

"I have never said that!" Guy snapped.

"You don't have to! I just know that's what you want! You're jealous of a man who is my patient! You're threatened by someone I have a professional relationship with! I have never been threatened by anyone you work with and it is insulting that you don't trust me. My session just brought things up that I haven't thought about in years and you are just making it worse!" Harleen could feel her emotions bubbling over and she could feel the tears burning in her eyes, all she'd wanted was to return home, eat some comfort food, have a long bath and enjoy two weeks of relaxation. Seeing Harleen's tears caused Guy's posture to drop, his face softened and he looked guilty for making her cry as he walked over, he pulled her into a hug, holding her tightly, kissing her on the forehead, whispering an apology into her hair softly as he held onto her. She closed her eyes and listened to the steady beating of his heart, she wanted to pull away from him to allow herself to breath, to think, but she knew if she pulled further he would grip harder.

"I'm sorry, Harls. I just worry about you." Guy said softly, stroking her back, his firm hold around her never loosening.

"I can handle myself." Harleen said with a small smile. Usually she could handle herself with the Joker, but today she was caught off guard and had not being able to control her emotions in front of him. _Never, will it happen again. I will not allow the Joker to get to me like that again._ But there was something about the Joker made her feel so alive, alive in a way that Guy never did. The Joker excited her, made her feel worth something, he draws her in and keeps her interested in every word he speaks. She wanted to know everything about him, what made him tick, why he thinks the way he does... _Why is he alone? Why does he feel the need to cut everyone off? Was today a punishment for seeing a new side of him? Or was it his way of showing that he cares a little?_ She was brought back to reality with Guy's lips brushing softly against hers in a kiss she didn't want, she slipped her head to his side and hugged him.

"I love you, Harls." Guy whispered in her ear.

"I love you too." Harleen said. Though for some reason, those words felt strange and wrong to say.


	4. Alternative Therapy

**Chapter Four - Alternative Therapy**

 **SUMMARY - The Joker has a few sessions with Doctor Hugo Strange, elsewhere Guy has an important question for Harleen.**

* * *

"Cash," no reply, "Caaash," again, Cash ignored him, "Cash, the camera is in the wrong place. Harleen doesn't like it there. On the topic of Harleen, why am I in this?" Cash looked over at the Joker who was sat at the trouble in a straight jacket, frowning slightly at the video camera. It had been two days since his session with Harleen and it seemed she was not taking it well as he had been forced to start taking tranquilisers to keep him docile and calm. He hated them because it made him unable to focus.

"Quiet, inmate." Cash ordered. The Joker looked over at Cash.

"Come on, Cash, I thought we were friends. Just let me out of these cuffs and it would be like old times," The Joker said with a mean smile. Cash walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him, "well, that was rude!" _I hope Harleen is not too mad at me. I was trying to be friendly and do something good for a change._ The door opened to the room and instead of Harleen entering, Doctor Hugo Strange and Jeremiah Arkham walked into the room.

"Good afternoon, Mr Joker." Doctor Strange said, sitting down opposite him. Arkham stayed standing, leaning against the wall by the camera. The Joker looked from both male doctors, feeling disgruntled by the situation.

"Where is Harleen?" The Joker asked, a sharp edge to his voice.

"Doctor Quinzel is taking some much needed vacation time. She will be back in two weeks." Arkham snapped, keeping eye contact with the Joker.

"Who's the Fritz?" The Joker asked, resting his dark gaze on Strange in front of him. He knew exactly who he was but this was a time to have some fun. _And show Harleen that she shouldn't just leave me like this._

"I am Doctor Hugo Strange and I will be taking over your therapy for the next couple of weeks." Strange spoke slowly, his german accent thick. The Joker raised one eyebrow, his eyes darting back to Arkham in the corner.

"Oh. Isn't that lovely? What's Captain Hair Gel doing here," he smirked at Arkham, "seriously, I thought I used a lot." Arkham rolled his eyes.

"Doctor Quinzel requested that I make sure that Doctor Strange does not interfere with the progress she has made." Arkham explained.

"Riiiiight. So, just thought I'd let you know, kind of in a bad mood." The Joker warned, looking back at Strange.

"Why would you say you were in a bad mood, Mr Joker?" Strange asked.

"First things first, you took me out of art therapy. I was really enjoying that," The Joker directed that at Arkham who frowned at him, "secondly, they had meatloaf in the cafeteria. It was neither meaty or loafy. And thirdly, I don't like you, Strange. You have a weird face." Strange held his head up high.

"Why don't you like me? You do not know me." Strange reasoned with him. The Joker laughed. It filled the room, making both doctor's extremely uncomfortable.

"I know plenty about you. I know about your little jaunts to the Philippines on 'business'. I know about your little project. I also know you have a pet dog called 'Simon'. Odd name for a dog." The Joker finished with a smirk, knowing exactly how to wind Strange up. Strange shifted in his chair and looked over at Arkham.

"How do you know these things?" Strange asked.

"People talk, Strangey baby." The Joker said, leaning back in his chair.

"Who told you these things? These lies?!" Strange asked, his anger bubbling near the surface.

"Now, that, would ruin the fun. Shouldn't we get to work?"

"It was Doctor Quinzel, wasn't it? She's spreading lies about me all over this asylum and she will get you to do her dirty work for her! That lyin whor-" Strange snapped.

"Strange, calm down!" Arkham warned, interrupting Strange's angry rant. Arkham could see the dark expression on the Joker's face that Strange was clearly ignoring in his anger.

"No! That bitch has always had it in for me! She wants my job and she will spread these lies like she probably spread her legs to get this job on Crane's recommendation! After what Crane did, she should have been gone but you kept her around! That lying whore is finished!"

"Okay, okay, calm down, big guy," Arkham looked surprised by the calm tone in the Joker's voice compared to the dark look on his face, "now, do not talk about Harleen that way! Or else, I will cut your tongue out! Now, we are here for therapy! As the patient, I feel I should be therapised." Strange had kept eye contact with the Joker until his threat, he looked down and did not look back up from his notes.

"I think we should call it a day. Let everyone calm down and regroup, start again on Tuesday." Arkham said, stepping further into the room.

"Fine. I would like to try hypnotherapy with you next session. Do you agree?" Strange asked, his voice strained at the attempt to stay calm. The Joker narrowed his eyes at Strange.

"This could be intriguing. Yes I agree." Strange stood, gathering his notes and left the room. Arkham ran a hand over his hair.

"Piss him off again and I won't stop him next time. This is my asylum, not your's and you will bend to the rules, accept that Quinzel is gone for a while and start behaving," Arkham opened the door, "Cash, you should take him back to his cell now."

* * *

Once the Joker was back in his cell, the frustration of the situation bubbled to the surface. He sat down on his bed, leaning his elbows on his knees, staring at the wall. _I thought I was making a really nice gesture by getting the guy who murdered her dad killed, but she just left without so much as a goodbye._ He stood up, pacing around the room, running a hand through his hair.

"I mean that's just rude! I mean if some guy who obviously cared about me enough to kill a man or pay someone else to kill a man, a 'thank you' would have been nice! How bloody dare she? And then to bring in that quack! The man clearly never has taken the time to read my notes and details," the Joker paused for a moment, taking a deep breath and looked to his right, "and the things he said about you. The only reason you got this job is that you spread your legs for that vile cretin! And then, the audacity to say that my sources were you! I've had tabs on Strange for years. What. An. Asshole! And you just left! You left me, Harleen! And I will make someone pay for it! YOU HEAR ME, JEREMIAH ARKHAM! I WILL MAKE THEM PAY!"

* * *

"What is hypnotherapy? Simply, it is a type of complementary treatment that uses hypnosis," Strange explained, sticking diodes to the side of the Joker's head, "I will be measuring your brain activity. Are you comfortable?"

"Splendidly." The Joker said, deadpan. Strange nodded, sitting down beside him.

"I would like you to relax as if you are trying to sleep. Relax, take a few deep breaths and let yourself drift away. I will count down from ten, once I get to one you will be completely under," Strange took a deep breath of his own and started to count down slowly, "two... One... Okay, now I am going to ask you some questions. Where have you found yourself?"

"In a hotel room." The Joker answered, closing his eyes.

"Is it a fancy hotel? A hotel you recognise?" Strange asked.

"Yeah... it's hot, the walls are pink, there's a chandelier on the ceiling and a large comfortable king-sized bed." The Joker replied, opening one eye to look at Strange nodding.

"Are you alone?" Strange asked.

"No."

"Who is with you?" Strange asked. The Joker shifted in his chair.

"Harleen." He said slowly.

"What are the two of you doing?" Strange asked.

"We are having," he took a deep breath, "a therapy session." He opened his eyes to see Strange looking at Arkham, clearly sensing the double meaning to his comment.

"Do you often have feelings like this for Doctor Quinzel?" Strange asked.

"Wait! Harleen's leaving with all of her clothes on! She's leaving like she always does! What a bitch."

"Are you alone now?"

"Hmmm. No."

"Who is with you now?"

"Ooooh, Mrs Arkham has stopped to visit," he takes a breath and looked over at Arkham, "without her clothes on."

"Strange, keep him in line or I will shut this down now." Arkham snapped. The Joker smirked, looking back at the ceiling.

"Yes, Doctor Arkham. What are you and Mrs Arkham doing?" Strange questioned.

"What aren't we doing?" The Joker teased.

"Strange!" Arkham snapped, his anger obvious.

"WAIT! She's going! She just remembered she loves a lesser man." the Joker said, not wanting this to be over just yet. Strange looked over at Arkham and then back at the Joker

"Are you alone in the hotel room now?"

"No. But this is someone new. I got her number from a advertisement downstairs."

"So she is a prostitute?" Strange asked, judgement obvious in his voice.

"Don't be so judgemental! He- I mean she - has to make a living."

"Did you say 'he'?"

"Well, maybe. Anyway, they are taking off their clothes."

"I'm getting the sense that you are lonely. That you want someone to pay you attention."

"Yeah and it's nice that Philip would. You remember Philip, don't you?" The Joker teased, closing his eyes.

"How do you know that name?" Strange asked, disbelief in his voice.

"Oh Philip is hurt by that. He's told me all about you and your little secret with the Thai lady-boys." The Joker felt himself being pulled up by the shirt and was punched in the face. He started to laugh as Strange continued to punch him. He had played Strange easily and was impressed by how simple it had been to get a reaction out of him, yet alone a violent one. This was the exact reaction he needed to get Harleen back to Arkham.

"CASH! GET IN HERE NOW!" Arkham roared, trying to pull Strange off of the Joker.

* * *

"This isn't a request, Doctor Quinzel, you will be back at work on Monday and you better figure out why your patient enjoys antagonising other doctors to the point of violence." Jeremiah hung up on her, ignoring her protests. _Motherfucker!_ Harleen ran a hand through her hair, cursing Jeremiah Arkham under her breath. She was stood in the quietest area she had found in the amusement park that she was at with Guy when she had gotten the phone call from Arkham about Joker and Doctor Strange's altercation. Her anger wasn't towards the Joker but towards Arkham, she had hoped he wouldn't let Strange upset her patient and interfere with her work. Instead she now had to deal with a beaten up patient threatening a lawsuit against Hugo Strange who already hated her. Harleen knew about some of her coworkers so-called methods and was not scared to fight with them about how they were probably doing more bad than good but this did make her unpopular with the staff members of Arkham Asylum. She however had never said anything that Strange had accused of saying to the Joker. Harleen wasn't looking forward to going back to Guy to tell him what was going on. They had tried not to discuss the Joker or work since last Tuesday and were spending the day at Gotham's amusement park on the shore to spend some quality time together. They had been blessed with a nice summer's day, the sun was out, she had been enjoying her day at the place where they had spent their third date together, trying to ignore all the craziness that had been going on and Arkham had just managed to bring all that here in one phone call. She slipped her phone back into her bag and walked over to where Guy was waiting for her at the entrance to the ferris wheel. He smiled at her as he spotted her, taking her hand as they walked into the queue.

"What's going on?" He asked as they waited. Harleen pulled her sunglasses down, as she leaned on the fence, trying to figure out how to tell him. She was no longer so angry but she was not impressed. Somehow the Joker had managed to find a way to be the most important part of her day.

"My time off is finished. I've got to go back to work on Monday." Harleen informed him, running her hand through her hair. Guy stood up straight, his jaw clenching.

"Is the clown not behaving?" Guy asked, not looking at her. Harleen looked down at the ground.

"No," Harleen looked up at him as the queue moved quickly, "he's not but I don't want to talk about him." She was trying so hard to have this day with Guy, to remind herself why she liked spending her time with someone not involved in that part of her life and to remind herself why she was with him. Guy smiled at her and pulled her into a hug, kissing her forehead.

"I'm fine with that. Let's just enjoy the rest of our day." Harleen smiled, standing on her tiptoes to give him a light kiss on the lips. Guy held his hand out as they climbed into their seat on the ferris wheel, she took it and sat down with him quickly sitting beside her, the attendant securing the bar as the ride started up again. Harleen looked around at the view as the wheel starting to spin. Guy took her hand as the ferris wheel stopped with them at the top. Harleen took her eyes away from the Gotham skyline to look at him. His grey eyes were intense as he looked at her.

"We had our first kiss up here, do you remember that day?"

"Of course I do, you were so nervous." Harleen laughed softly. Guy never had been a very confident man and she remembered how surprised he had been when she kissed him.

"I don't think you understand how imitating you were! You were so focused on what you were going to do and how you were going to do it. Not that you aren't now, I mean, look where it got you. You are the doctor for the Joker and it is because of how focused you were. When I met you, you didn't smile much and rarely laughed, I used to think it was just a British thing but then I got to know you and I understood that you needed someone who could be the one to make you smile and laugh, I hope that is something I have managed to do and I will continue to do so because you have the most beautiful smile. I have never been more grateful to have someone like you by my side, supporting me and just being amazing. I know recently things have been really rough and we could both work a lot harder but one thing hasn't changed and that is that I love you and I have been in love with you since the first day I met you," Guy let go of her hand to pull a small box out of his pocket, he opened it, exposing the diamond ring, "Harleen Frances Quinzel, will you marry me?"


	5. Escape Artist

**Chapter Five - Escape Artist**

 **SUMMARY - After some upsetting news, the Joker decides that Arkham is no longer comfortable for him anymore.**

* * *

The sound of his cell door being opened caused the Joker to close his eyes. He was in no mood to speak to Arkham or whatever doctor he would send till Harleen returned. His face ached from Strange's punches, although it was nothing compared to the bruises he had received from the Bat.

"I see the bruises are clearing up nicely." His eyes opened at the sound of her voice and he leaned up on his elbows to see Harleen leaning against the wall with a small, teasing smile on her face. Her blonde hair fell over her right shoulder in a loose ponytail. Her lab coat was over a light blue shirt and a grey skirt. He remembered that she had left her glasses in the therapy room after their last session, as she wasn't wearing any now he hoped that meant she was sticking to contacts so he could always see those blue eyes that he adored so much.

"Har...," he started, unable to contain his excitement at seeing her again as he sat up, "oh. I mean, it's just you."

"You're upset that I left the way I did." Harleen said, closing his cell door. _Why is she closing the door? What about their ridiculous rules about doctor's safety?_ He swung his legs round so he was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"No, Harleen. I was completely thrilled." The Joker said, sarcasm dripping on every word. Harleen looked down at the ground for a moment then moved further into the cell to stand opposite him.

"You caught me off guard and I didn't know how to react. I don't face what happened with my father often so I apologise for upsetting you in any way." He looked up at her and smiled.

"Well then, everything is okay now that you've apologised," his tone changing completely to a cheery one, "how was your break?"

"Busy but I'm starting to think that we are making some real progress in your therapy after going everything," Harleen explained, "I guess I don't have to ask how therapy went with Strange."

"Oh it was so much fun! It was so easy to push that guy's buttons! He's a real hot head," Harleen looked away, trying to stop herself from laughing, "it is a pleasure to see that I can still make you smile after everything that happened." He loved making her laugh, she had a beautiful laugh that filled him with a warm glow.

"Arkham has asked me to make sure that you aren't going to be pressing charges against Strange." Harleen said, not acknowledging his last comment as she stepped towards him. It wasn't uncommon for Harleen to touch him but it was normally her grasping his arm or a hand on his shoulder when she asked how he was but now her right hand was checking the bruises on his face. Her skin was soft and cool against his as her hand lingered over his skin a little longer than what would be deemed appropriate. He looked up at her with wide eyes, not wanting her to move her hand. She realised he was watching her, she bit down on her lower lip and put both her hands in her lab coat pockets as if not to tempt herself to touch him again as she moved away from him.

"Where would the fun be in that? It's unlikely any lawyer would take my case anyway." Harleen sighed and smiled at him, laughing softly.

"That would definitely please Arkham. You may start to get some privileges back if you continue with the good behaviour." Harleen explained, not really looking at him.

"Now, Harleen, you know I can't make that promise." He teased. Harleen smiled at him.

"I wasn't expecting promises but you should know that I am trying to get you back in art therapy, I think you having a creative outlet is when I started to see some real improvement," she paused, playing with the ends of her hair, "I just want you to know that the way you've been treated whilst I've been away was not approved by me. Arkham took it upon himself to do that to you. I just want you to know that I'm not mad with you about what happened." She wasn't looking at him as she spoke, telling him information that he already figured out for himself.

"Doctor Quinzel," her blues eyes met his and she smiled at him, "you know I live for these moments with you." Harleen laughed softly, taking her left hand out of her pocket to brush her hair out of her face when he spotted the diamond ring on her fourth finger.

"You're such a flir-"

"Ahahaha, what is that?" The Joker asked angrily. Harleen frowned at him.

"What?" Harleen asked innocently.

"That," he stood up quickly, taking her by surprise so that she took a step back, "on your hand." The Joker grabbed her wrist, pulled her back towards him. _Fuck. Her pupils are dilating like vast chasms to welcome me in. FUCK! I need to break this situation now._ Even in her heels, she only just measured up to under his chin. She looked up at him with an expression hard to read. He was not sure whether she was scared or excited. He looked down at the ring, holding her hand tightly, probably too tightly but she showed no sign of pain.

"Ummm... Guy proposed at the weekend... I did not thi... I'm not sure what... I wan..." Harleen babbled, trying to explain herself without really saying anything of note. He held her left hand in both his hands, tightly. Looking down at her with a stern expression, he could tell that she was trying not to say what she really wanted to.

"Oh I'm so happy for you," he cut off her babbling, his tone as fake as the smile on his face, "now, get out!" He dropped her hands to point at the door. Harleen looked surprised and a little hurt by his outburst. Harleen looked away from his burning gaze and turned to leave. She paused at the door, looking back at him over her shoulder. For a moment, he thought she was going to say something. But she didn't. She just left him, standing there in his cell, burning with anger. With a loud noise of anger, he punched the wall. He looked down at his grazed knuckles, surprised by his anger. _I was never supposed to care this much. It just started out as a way to mess with her. But I seem to be messing with myself more._

"WHAT KIND OF NAME IS GUY ANYWAY? I bet he's a real average Joe, when she could have someone like me." He started to pace around his cell, running his hand through his hair. He had to get out. He had to prove that he was the better man for her. But there was no way he would be able to do inside of Arkham. _This is going to have to be spectacular._

* * *

Harleen was sat in her office at home, trying to focus on the session fifteen tape that she was attempting to make notes on. But instead she was staring down at her engagement ring, thinking of the Joker's reaction to her engagement. _He got so angry, I didn't realise he cared so much._ Harleen reached over and paused the video, spinning in her chair to avoid looking at the screen. It did not help. _I didn't realise how much I had wanted him to care. I felt guilty for being engaged to another man._ Harleen shook her head.

"Don't even go there, Harls." She told herself, trying to shake away the truth she had been trying to keep down. _It's a tiny crush, you'll get over it. He's your patient and a dangerous one at that, he would never be capable of having feelings like that for you. YOU ARE ALSO GETTING MARRIED TO ANOTHER MAN!_ Guy was the only normal thing in her crazy life and it was good for her to have that anchor. She could not give into the darkness that had been there for years. She had stayed strong for so long. Yet here was the Joker trying to pull her in even if it wasn't intentional. Harleen stood up, running a hand through her loose hair, trying to focus. _The Joker is just a fascination, a new challenge to conquer. It is the chase for the unknown that you are excited by, not him._ She could not help but think about the way her heart had started pounding like a drum inside her chest when he had grabbed her wrist. She was pretty sure her pupils had dilated so much that she probably looked high. _You had felt his heart beat faster due to the contact._ When he had held her to him, her right hand had been against his chest, resting right over his heart. She had felt it beat a lot faster. His expression had been completely fuming, she had never seen him look so angry and she had been the cause of that. _He had excited me in a way that Guy never has._ Harleen shook her head, rubbing her temples, whispering to herself to 'stop it'. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. _Just try to put the situation out of your mind and focus on the man you are actually w_ \- The sound of the phone ringing cut her thoughts off. She frowned, picking the phone up and sitting back down in her office chair.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Doctor Quinzel, it's Aaron Cash." He sounded like he was pain.

"Aaron, you okay?" Harleen asked, her mind racing with thoughts about why he would be calling after her shift was over.

"No. The Joker just escaped from Arkham Asylum."

* * *

 **TWO HOURS EARLIER**

The Joker was sat in the cafeteria, waiting for the perfect moment to put his plan into action. It wasn't an especially difficult plan and had not required days of planning. He had managed to put it together in several hours. He would need the help of two inmates to start his diversion. Victor Zsasz and Killer Croc, two inmates with fierce anger management issues. He just had to pray that Croc would react quickly before Zsasz attempted to attack him. The Joker looked over his shoulder to check that Croc was still sat in his seat. He smirked to himself as he spotted Zsasz walking towards him with a tray full of food. He stuck his long leg out and tripped Zsasz, sending him sprawling into Croc, covering him in Arkham's cheap food. He stood, almost daring Zsasz to come for him. Zsasz took a step towards him but was stopped by Croc grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and throwing him down on the table. That one act of violence was enough to start fights between over patients who had issues with each other. The cafeteria exploded into violence and the guards were taken by surprise. The Joker walked past a guard, slipping the gun out of his thigh holster. No one stopped him as he walked out of the cafeteria, heading towards the exit. All the guards were at the cafeteria and no one bothered him until he got to the exit. Stood in his way was little Officer Steve Gunderson.

"Steve! Didn't realise you were working the door shift tonight." The Joker said with a large smile, not bothering to hide the gun in his hand. Steve stood up straight, trying to act like the big tough guard he wanted to be.

"Inmate, return to your cell." Steve ordered, the shake in his voice obvious.

"Awwww, don't be like that Steve. Call me Joker, we are past the formalities of 'inmate' after our little chat. Just do us a favour and open the door." The Joker suggested. Steve pulled his gun out of his holster, holding it up at him.

"Return to your cell, now!" Steve ordered, trying to sound brave but the fear was obvious in his face. The Joker sighed, lifting his gun and pointing it at Steve.

"I feel like we need some theme music," he started whistling the theme to _The Good, the Bad and the Ugly_ , "I don't want to shoot you, Steve, I like you but I will. So just drop your ID and walk away."

"I'm going to tell you one last time, retur-" The Joker fired his gun and Steve fell down, dead.

"No more warnings." The Joker walked over to Steve. He bent down, grabbing Steve's ID off his chest and left the building without so much of look behind him.


	6. The Misdirections

**Chapter Six - The Misdirections**

 **SUMMARY - The Joker feels now is the right time to give Harleen an important piece of information**

* * *

She had been at the GCPD since just after three o'clock this afternoon. It was now nearly eight o'clock in the evening and she had been arguing with Detective Bullock for the past two hours. He seemed to have some information that linked her to the Joker's escape. _More like Arkham or Strange has whispered some lies in someone's ear._ Detective Bullock stared down at her, his hard expression softened as he looked at her. She felt tired, hungry and betrayed, betrayed that the Joker would leave her.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I went to visit him in his cell this morning which is not unheard of for a doctor to visit their patient, he was not exactly happy to find out about my engagement and then I left his cell! I finished my shift and was called late last night at my home to be told he was gone. I had nothing to do with the Joker's escape!" Harleen snapped at Detective Harvey Bullock who ran a hand through his greying hair and stared at the two way mirror, shrugging his shoulders.

"Would you like a cup of coffee or something?" He asked.

"Tea would be nice, two sugars and bit of milk please." Harleen said with a small smile. He nodded at her, leaving her alone in the room. She stood up, stretching her legs, trying to figure out what had happened. She had been at Arkham in the Joker's cell trying to look for any clues that he may had left to why he would escape. Instead she was being pulled out of the cell and into a police car for questioning down at the GCPD. Harleen ran a hand over her hair and rubbed her face. _Guy is going to be so pissed at me if he thinks I had something to do with this._

"Here's your tea, Doctor Quinzel. I am sorry about all of this." Harleen turned as the voice of Commissioner Jim Gordon reached her ears. She had been so happy when she found out that he was the one to replace Loeb as Commissioner and seemed to be taking his role extremely seriously. She smiled at him, sitting back down as he slid her tea over to her.

"Am I being charged with anything?" Harleen asked as she took a sip of her tea. She grimaced slightly at the weak tea, placing it to the side.

"No. I know you had nothing to do with the Joker's escape, but I am worried about your safety, especially since we found these in his cell." Jim placed a small pile of letters on the table. Harleen frowned as she pulled them towards her. Her expression softened slightly as she picked up the first piece of paper, it was filled with his drawings of her, her eyes, her lips, her in suggestive poses and little clothing. The next couple of pieces of paper were similar to the first, the next couple were hand written notes that he never mentioned her by name but he did mentioned blue eyes and blonde hair in his notes. Some of them were scribbles of stuff she had said during their sessions, some were plans he had for her and the asylum if he ever got out of his cell and then parts were him describing the way he would kill her in a death he felt she deserved and would honour her the most. _He can't handle his conflicting emotions, I should just be happy that he hasn't tried to hurt me already._

"I'm guessing these are why Detective Bullock thought I had something to do with his escape." Harleen said softly, more to herself than to Gordon.

"Doctor Quinzel, none of us thought you actually had something to do with but we had to make sure, the Joker has a way of getting into people's heads. However, I would like to put you and your fiance under protective cus-"

"Commissioner, do you not think if my fiance and myself were in any real danger the Joker would have acted by now?" Harleen questioned him. Gordon sighed.

"I can't force you into protective custody, it's just something I would recommend and your fiance agrees with me." Harleen was irritated that Gordon had discussed her safety with Guy before discussing it with her.

"I think we will be fine. By the looks of these letters, I doubt I'm in any real da-"

"He's obsessed with you, that's dangerous enough for me." Gordon stated. Harleen looked at him and smiled softly.

"Thank you for your concern but I can handle myself. Now, I would like to go home." Harleen said, standing up. All she wanted was to go home, shower and try to get a good night's sleep for the days ahead but she knew that Guy would want to know exactly why she had been taken in for questioning. She had no idea how to explain to him that because of the Joker's reaction to their engagement had caused him to want to escape. _Should I even tell him exactly what is going on or is that going to cause more trouble?_

"Of course. What about those?" Gordon asked. Harleen bit down on her lower lip. _I want to study them properly and see what he really thinks of me._

"I'll take them and add them to his file at Arkham. It's where they would have ended up regardless." Harleen lied easily. Eventually she would add them to his file but not until she had her time with them. Gordon nodded at her, she picked up the letters and followed him out of the interrogation room. He followed her to the front desk so she could get her belongings back. Guy was waiting for her in the reception area, looking worried and a little angry. She slipped the letters into her bag before Guy could question them. Gordon apologised for keeping her so long and shook her hand with a final smile. Harleen thanked him and followed Guy down towards the GCPD car park, he didn't say anything as they walked to the car or as he pulled out of the car park, heading back home. Harleen sighed, running a hand through her hair as she pulled her phone out of her bag. She frowned slightly at the text from unknown number on her phone.

 **Hope you enjoyed your time at the GCPD - J x**

Harleen bit her lower lip to stop herself from smiling as she slipped her phone back in her bag. Guy still hadn't spoken a word and it was starting to irritate her. She knew he was angry and she would rather he just said what was bothering him now instead of later.

"Just say it, Guy." Harleen sighed, preparing herself for him to shout and scream at her for denying the police protection and not taking the Joker escaping seriously. She was going to let him say what he needed to say and she would just accept it. Harleen was already thinking that maybe she should have taken the police protection. She was pretty sure the Joker wouldn't hurt her but she couldn't guarantee that he wouldn't hurt Guy. She wasn't thinking about them when she said no, she was thinking about him. If the Joker wanted to be out of Arkham then he couldn't be caught again, if he wanted to see her or speak with her then she couldn't have police protection ruining that.

"What is there to say that won't cause an argument, Harleen? Just tell me the truth, should I be worried about you and the Joker?" Harleen looked at him, shocked. Guy was focused on the road, his jaw set in a hard line as he drove. He didn't look at her as he waited for her answer. She took a deep breath and looked out the window, watching the city flash by. _How do I answer that? Does he have something to worry about? I guess some of the feelings I have for the Joker is not entirely professional._ Harleen closed her eyes and sighed.

"No. No you don't." Harleen lied.

* * *

Harleen was sat in her office at Arkham, bored out of her mind. She was back to helping the other doctors with their patients, doing one off therapy sessions with patients that didn't hold her interest. Most of the staff at Arkham weren't speaking with her after the events of the Joker's escape. He had started a riot in the dining area and had personally killed one of the youngest guards that had worked at the asylum. Jeremiah seemed to be taking the Joker's escape as a sign that she was not capable of having a patient of her own. It had been four days since she had been questioned by the police and she hadn't heard anything from the Joker since. No one had. Normally whenever the Joker broke out of Arkham, it wasn't long before the killing started but this time nothing, he was quiet and lying low which usually meant something big. This calm before the storm was making her anxious and nervous especially after reading his letters. Whatever feelings he had for her, he was struggling with them, it seemed as much as he wanted her, he wanted to hurt her just as much. It scared her but pulled her in all the same. All the things written in his letters allowed her to see into his mind into how he felt about caring about someone. It seemed that as much as he cared about her, he hated her the same amount for making him feel the way he does. _It's nice to know the feelings are mutual._ She had spent the last couple of days figuring out exactly how she felt and had come to the conclusion that she either needed to end things with Guy or cut all ties with the Joker. Both thoughts terrified her, Guy gave her that slice of normality that she wouldn't have without him but the Joker was what made her feel alive and excited, he showed her the possibilities life could have. Harleen leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath trying to focus. She jumped at the sound of her phone ringing and scrambled to find it under the Joker's file, she swore loudly as the papers fell off her desk to the floor. Harleen answered the call and pressed her phone to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Hello Doctor Quinzel." Harleen stood up at the sound of the Joker's voice, unable to stop the smile stretching across her lips. _I don't even care how he got my number, I'm just so happy to hear from him._

"You're okay! Where are you? What's going on?" Harleen couldn't contain her excitement due to hearing from him. He laughed on the other end, his laughter holding lots of secrets and mysteries.

"Calm down, Harleen. I need to speak with you about something urgently. You need to walk out of the asylum, tell no one, get into the black car and my friends will take you to the location where I will meet you." Harleen frowned slightly, moving to the window to look down at the car he was talking about. She spotted the tall, well built man in a simple black suit with dark hair and a well groomed beard waiting for her in the parking lot. She bit on her lower lip, wondering whether she should. _After those letters, do I really want to go and see him? YES YOU DO!_

"What is this about? Why did you escape? The police found your le-"

"Harleen, you of all people know I am not a patient man. Leave the asylum now or there will be trouble." the Joker interrupted her, his tone harsh and impatient. Harleen removed her lab coat and hung it up, pulling on her leather jacket over her shirt.

"Where am I going?" He laughed softly on the other end.

"Now that would ruin the fun, Harleen. Leave now and I will see you soon." The Joker hung up on her and she slipped her phone into her pocket, grabbing her keys out of her bag. She felt nervous as she walked out of her office, locking the door behind her and walked down the corridor to exit the asylum. Her head was a mixture of thoughts, she could die today at his hands, she could go missing and no one would ever find her or she could be completely fine. _Maybe he does just want to talk, what the hell would he want to talk about?_ Harleen walked out of the asylum and towards the car, the tall, bearded man turned to her and smiled softly at her.

"Doctor Quinzel?" He asked. _What the hell am I doing?_ He opened the door to the car for her and she slipped inside, folding her hands into her lap. He closed the door and walked round to the other side. The man in the driver's seat started the car as the other got into the car beside her.

"Where am I going?" Harleen asked, looking out the darkened windows as the driver pulled out of their parking space and away from the asylum.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that, Doctor Quinzel," the clink of cuffs made her look at him, "I also apologise for this but the boss wants to make sure you don't leave or know where you are going." Harleen sighed and held her hands out, he cuffed her wrists and slipped the hood over her head. _This better be worth it._

* * *

 **Got the doctor. - Frost.**

 **Good. Keep her there. - J.**

The Joker pocketed his phone and continued to pick the lock of Harleen's apartment. He had to be quick before a neighbour spotted him, luckily it was an easy lock and soon he was inside. He walked down the small corridor and into the living and kitchen area, the apartment was modern and new with a balcony to overlook the city. He didn't know what had possessed him to come to Harleen's apartment but he wanted to see where she lived to get to understand her a little more. Joker removed his coat and left it on the breakfast bar, looking around the living area. Everything was clean and had an almost clinical feel to it, apart from the few antique and unique things around the place. The old wooden bookshelf with little statues and pictures on as well as a few books. The old classic record player on the cabinet caught his interest. He walked over to the old record player and started the record that was already in place. A broad smile spread across his red lips as the familiar notes of the music that he and Harleen had shared their first dance to, he turned the music up and allowed it to wash over him as he explored the rest of the apartment. Two of the three doors were open, one of them was the bathroom and one was the bedroom. He walked inside, trying to imagine that whirlwind of a woman living in a place this boring and lifeless. The bedroom was tidy with a large bed, to the left of the bed stood a vanity covered in makeup, a wardrobe in the corner and a chest of drawers beside it with a collection of photos on top. He walked over, looking at the photos, the mixture of photos of Harleen, Guy, the two of them together and family members. Nothing of interest, nothing of importance, just lots of fake smiles and awkwardness. _What a boring couple they make, she needs a real man who can give her excitement and life on the edge._ Shaking his head, he left the bedroom and walked over to the closed door, he opened the door and smiled as he entered Harleen's office. _Now this is more like it._ The office walls were covered in photographs of himself, some that he was pretty sure she must have taken personally, news reports of his crimes, photographs from crime scenes, little notes in her handwriting in a bright red pen. It looked like the professional doctor was hiding an obsession and it was burning strong, it explained her passion and her interest. He smiled to himself, licking his lips. _I've been living rent free in Harleen's mind for years, she must be on the edge._ There was a bookshelf with more photos of Harleen's family and a shelf full of photo albums. He pulled the photo album off the shelf that was dated during her third year of college. He had risen to criminal power the year before and she definitely would have been studying him by then. He sat down in her desk chair, spinning in it and opened the photo album. Harleen had told him about the scholarship but had failed to mention the partier she used to be, there was lots of photos of her with friends, drinking and dancing. His favourite photo was one from Halloween where she had gone as a Harlequin with the makeup and everything. He would have removed the photo to keep it but she had designed all those pages with overlapping photos, cards and drawings. He turned to look at the desk, it was a mess of papers and notes, he found on her notes on one of their sessions, he picked it up wanting to see what she was thinking about him.

 **SESSION TWENTY SIX - DOCTOR HARLEEN F. QUINZEL**

 **PATIENT #4479**

 **NAME - UNKNOWN**

 **ALIAS - THE JOKER**

 **PREVIOUS SESSION -**

 **THE JOKER HAS STARTED TO TRUST ME AND HAS REVEALED PERSONAL DETAILS ABOUT HIS PAST. HE SPOKE ABOUT THE FIRST TIME HE KILLED A MAN AND THE EXHILARATING RUSH IT HAD GIVEN HIM. REAL PROGRESS CAN START TO BE MADE FROM THIS POINT FORWARD. WE HAVE MADE A DEAL, IF I TELL HIM DETAILS ABOUT MY LIFE. I HAD EXPLAINED THE DETAILS OF WHY I LIVE IN GOTHAM INSTEAD OF BACK IN ENGLAND. THIS COULD EITHER GO BADLY OR WELL FOR FUTURE SESSIONS. I HOPE FOR THE LATTER.**

 **SESSION NOTES -**

 **THE JOKER HAS FINALLY STOPPED DRAWING SO MANY NUDE PORTRAITS OF MRS ARKHAM - DOCTOR ARKHAM STILL NOT HAPPY BUT WHEN HE IS EVER.**

 **HE IS ALSO STILL GETTING ALONG WELL WITH THE REST OF THE PATIENTS. THOUGH HE SHOULD** **NEVER** **BE UNSUPERVISED.**

 **DESPITE ARKHAM'S ADVICE, I STILL REFUSE TO PUT THE JOKER ON MEDICATION. A MAN WITH HIS LEVEL OF INTELLECT SHOULD NOT BE HAZED BY MEDS. HE HAS GROWN TO TRUST ME RATHER THAN BEING DEPENDENT ON ME FOR DRUGS.**

 **BREAKTHROUGH MOMENT HAPPENED WHEN HE REVEALED DETAILS ABOUT THE NIGHT HE BECAME THE JOKER. IT HAD BEEN HIS FIRST ENCOUNTER WITH THE BAT AS WELL. CLAIMS IT TO BE A MOMENT OF CLARITY FOR HIM, HE COULD NOW SEE THROUGH THE GOOD AND THE BAD AND THE** **ONLY THING THAT MATTERED WAS THE JOKE** **. THIS A START INTO GOING IN DEEPER TO HIS PSYCHE AND TRYING TO UNDERSTAND WHY HE IS THE WAY HE IS.**

 **LISTENING TO HIM TALK ABOUT THIS MOMENT, WHILST IT WAS INTERESTING, IT WAS STRANGELY UPSETTING. TO SEE A MAN SO FAR GONE, SO ALONE WITH NO ONE ELSE TO GET THE JOKE. WHAT IS THIS JOKE? IS IT ONE JOKE OR MANY?**

 **WHY IS HE ALONE? DOES HE NOT WANT COMPANIONSHIP? SOMEONE TO CALL A FRIEND? SOMEONE TO TALK TO OUTSIDE OF OUR SESSIONS? WHY WOULD ANYONE LET SOMEONE LIKE HIM BE ALONE?**

Alongside her notes were little doodles that she must have drawn when she was letting her mind wander. Sketches of his eyes, his smile, certain words or phrases that he probably said in that session. _I think it is safe to say that someone has a little crush on me._ He placed her notes back on her desk and started moving papers around. The satisfaction of knowing that she was thinking about him as much as he was her was immense. Joker looked up and spotted exactly what he was looking for. Standing up, he picked up his mask from the benefit that had been hiding under her notes. He smiled to himself, she was finally going to find out exactly what happened at that benefit. He froze at the sound of the front door opening and closing.

"Harleen, are you home? Harls?" the Joker froze at the sound of the fiance's voice, pulling his gun out of his holster as he walked out of her office and back towards the living area. _Time to get Guy to leave Harleen, for good._ Guy turned just as he walked into the living room, his eyes widened in panic as he spotted the gun, his fists clenched ready for a fight.

"What have you done to Har-"

"People like you always love to jump conclusions that I have done something wrong. I just came here to collect what is mine and then I will be leaving." Joker interrupted, shaking his finger at him. Guy frowned at him, clearly attempting to stay calm.

"Collect what's yours? Harleen has nothing that belongs to you!" Guy exclaimed. Joker laughed stepping towards him, thinking back to the mask on her desk.

"That is where you are wrong but you also have something that should belong to me." Joker pointed at him with the gun. Guy took a step back, away from the gun.

"What are you talking about?"

"You have her, I want her. So one of two things are going to happen, the first is that I let her go and I can't see that happening anytime soon, the second is you go. I am sick of forcing a love triangle onto poor Harleen, she deserves something more romantic than a stupid teen romance trope."

"What?"

"It's cute that you think just because you asked her to marry you that you think she is still in love with you. I have Harleen in a safe place that she willingly went to just because I called-"

"What have you done with Harleen?!" Guy shouted.

"Nothing! She's in a safe place, just waiting for me to come back and take good care of her." He could see the burning rage in Guy's eyes as he realised what the Joker really meant. He would not deny that he had often thought about what it would be like to be with Harleen but it was funnier watching the panicked look in Guy's eyes at the thought. Guy opened his mouth to reply but the Joker's phone started ringing. _That couldn't be Frost, he wouldn't be stupid enough to call me now._ Joker pulled his phone out of his pocket, his frowned deepened at the number as he knew Frost was supposed to have taken Harleen's phone away. He smirked, knowing this was a perfect chance to irritate Guy.

"Harleen," Guy stiffened at the sound of his fiance's name, "how lovely to hear from you."

* * *

"Has anyone ever told you that you are an extremely vexing woman?" The tall bearded man interrupted her, rolling his eyes, folding his arms across his chest. Harleen smirked at him and crossed her arms across her chest, putting her feet up on the table. _How does the Joker put up with someone who has such a short fuse?_

"Yes. I actually think your boss has used those exact words during a therapy session. Speaking of your boss, is he planning on gracing us with his presence any time soon? As I have people who will notice that I am gone and this is extremely boring, sitting here and star-"

"Do you ever stop talking?" He interrupted. Harleen laughed softly, surprised by how easy this man was to irritate and surprised by the fact that she still had her phone on her.

"No but I would like something to drink. I'm sure your boss would prefer it if I was comfortable." He raised an eyebrow at her and smiled at her, it was warm and friendly, the first crack she had seen in his hard exterior.

"Of course. I can see why the boss likes you, you may talk a lot but at least you know your target audience." He left the room, not locking it behind him, she knew she would have to be quick. Harleen pulled her heels off and left them on the table, pushing the door opened and look down the corridor to where he was walking. She had no idea how many of the Joker's men were probably walking this place but she was sick of waiting. Harleen ran down the corridor, away from the bearded man, pulling her phone out of her jacket pocket as she went. _Where are you, Mister J? Why would you do this to me?_ Harleen frowned as the corridor opened up to the main part of ACE Chemical Plant. ACE Chemical Plant was on the other side of town compared to her home. If the Joker was keeping her here, it was for a reason and she wanted to understand why he was thinking like this.

"SHE'S GONE! SPREAD OUT FIND HER!" The man's voice echoed across the plant and she continued to run further into the maze that was the chemical plant. She dialled the number that had called her previously and prayed that he would answer her call.

"Harleen, how lovely to hear from you." The Joker purred as he answered her call. She tried not to laugh at how casual and flirty he sounded as she ran deeper into the chemical plant, climbing the stairs to a higher level.

"Where the fuck are you?" Harleen asked as ran up the stairs.

"I will be there soon, don't you worry." His voice calm and soothing through the phone, calming her nerves as she ran away from his men. She was so focused on his voice, she had no idea where any of them were or if they were closing in on her.

"You can't hold me like this against my will! I want to know what's going on."

"I just need to grab something and I will be right there, don't worry, you're going to love your surprise." She could tell by the tone of his voice that he was being taunting but she wasn't sure he was taunting her. Harleen frowned as she could hear some music playing in the background but couldn't quite make it out.

"Please, I need you to come here now." Harleen pleaded with him as she reached the level, walking slowly onto the platform that overlooked the chemical plant, looking out over the large vat of chemicals that bubbled below her.

"I love to hear you say that you need me, Harleen, say it ag-" He was interrupted and she heard the phone fall to the ground, all she could make out was the sounds of smashing furniture and two men fighting. Worried burned through her entire body as she worried about the Joker, she had no idea who he was fighting but it sounded vicious.

"MISTER J?!" She shouted, spinning as she heard footsteps behind her. She gasped, taking a step back not realising how close she was to the edge as she started to fall back. The bearded man grabbed her arm and pulled her back to safety.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" He shouted, holding onto her arms and taking her phone from her. She looked up at him, not caring that she had nearly fallen from the platform. Her only concern was the safety of the Joker.

"He's in trouble! We have to help him!" She exclaimed, the panic obvious in her voice. He frowned at her as he pulled her away from the edge, towards one of the metal structures. She didn't fight him

"Doctor Quinzel, the boss can handle himself and I am sorry about this." He cuffed her to the structure and she sat down, worry over taking her as she sat and hoped that the Joker was okay.

* * *

The Joker didn't know what had caused Guy to finally snap and attack him. Was it the taunting way he spoke about his fiance? Did he finally realise that his fiance was constantly listening to the music from the benefit? Or was it because he had allowed himself to become distracted and Guy saw an opportunity? Whatever it was, Guy had tackled him causing him to drop his phone and the gun as he was shoved against the bookshelf. He pushed Guy off, ignoring the pain in his back caused by the bookshelf.

"Look who suddenly thinks he can take me on? What's the matter? You don't like the way I talk about your fiance. How about this? It drives me insane the way she bites her lip when she gets turned on and flustered. The soft little breathy moans she does as I whispered in her ear about what I will do next. You should hear the way she purrs for me as I make her cu-" Guy launched himself at the Joker, catching him across the face with a swift punch. The two were caught in a rough brawl, fighting over the affections of a woman who wasn't even present. Every word out the Joker's mouth had been a lie but it had been enough to make Guy crazy with rage. Harleen would be so angry with the two fighting like teenage boys but it was just too much fun of an opportunity to pass up, to show Guy Kopski that Harleen Quinzel belonged to him. The fight was trashing the apartment, smashing up the modern furniture turning the place into chaos. He had not realised how far they had gotten until they fell through the balcony windows, smashing the glass around them. They both fell winded on the balcony floor, the Joker could fell a small cut on his face from the glass but that was the only pain he felt. Guy's punches were nothing compared to the Bat's or even some of the guards at Arkham. He stood up, running a hand through his hair.

"Leave town, tonight, leave her and forget about her. Go find yourself the happy homemaker you actually need, Mr Kopski." Guy grabbed the Joker and punched him again. _That's it, over you go._ The Joker grabbed him, punching him across the face and kneeing him in the stomach. Guy was losing his balance and soon would fall over the edge onto the concrete below. _HARLEEN WILL NEVER BE YOURS IF SHE THINKS YOU KILLED HIM!_ The Joker grabbed Guy and tried to pull him to safety, but Guy was enraged that he fought him off and the last he saw of Guy was the panicked look as he realised his mistake as he fell off the balcony. The Joker ran his hands through his hair, slamming his fists on the side of the balcony. _I have to get out of here before the cops show up._ The screaming had already started on the ground and he had about eight minutes before ambulances and cops were here. He walked back through the smashed balcony doors, grabbing his phone off the floor and his coat from the breakfast, ignoring the smashed living area he walked back into Harleen's office. He grabbed the mask from her desk and walked out of the room quickly, shutting the door behind him and he walked out of the apartment towards the fire escape. _She better understand what happened wasn't my fault when she finds out._

* * *

Harleen was uncomfortable having been cuffed to the structure for over an hour, her worry for the Joker had left her silent. She just stared into the distance, praying that he came here safely. The bearded man walked over to her, uncuffed her and pulled her up. He smiled at her.

"The boss is here." He stepped aside and Harleen looked over, her mouth falling open in surprise at him standing there in his perfect purple suit and the mask from the stranger in the benefit. Everything clicked into place and it was like she was seeing the world with whole new light. She stepped towards him, biting her lower lip and he pulled the mask away from his face, smiling at her and holding his arms out to her.

"It's always been you." Harleen whispered. The Joker walked towards her and she realised how tall he really was compared to her. She stood barefoot in front of him, looking up at him as he stood in front of her.

"Of course it has. There must be a part of you that had always known that it was me, it's that same part of you that knows that you and I are inevitable." He cupped her face, leaning into give her the thing she had been craving to know what it would be like to give into madness and fall deeper into him. _What about your fiance?_ His lips barely brushed hers when she pulled back.

"I can't. I have to sort things out before..." She trailed off and looked away. The Joker laughed softly.

"I understand. Frost and I will drop you at home. You lo-"

"You had me dragged all the way here just so you could tell me that you were the dancer!" Harleen turned to face him, ignoring the temptation that was growing inside her to kiss him, to know what it would really be like to give into him and the darkness he offered.

"You danced with the devil and you've dancing with him ever since. I wanted to speak to you more about something else but something happened earlier today, as I am sure you remember hearing. I have to deal with that and so will you. Frost and I will take you home, now." Frost appeared with her shoes and her phone in his hands, she took her shoes from him and pulled them back on before she took her phone and pocketed it. The Joker took her arm and pulled her back through the chemical plant, towards the exit and the car that brought her here was waiting from them. She got in the car and was silent most of the drive back to her apartment, she could feel the tense atmosphere in the car as they drove her home. She looked over at the Joker and spotted the small cut on his cheek.

"What happened to your cheek?" Harleen asked as the car stopped in traffic. She was only a couple of blocks away from home and if he didn't explain what had happened, she would get out of the car and try to get on with her life without him. She was now just irritated by everything that had happened since she had met him, he had been manipulating her into caring about him, confusing her thoughts and making her think about him in the way she should have been thinking about her fiance, she had been falling into a dark place the first day she had stepped into that therapy room with him and it was all his fault.

"I got into a fight, don't you worry about it." Joker smiled at her.

"For once, tell me the fucking truth! What happened when I called you?" Harleen snapped, ignoring the look that she had gotten from Frost in the car mirror or the look of surprise on the Joker's face.

"You'll find out soon enough, just remember it wasn't my fault." He looked out the window, not giving her any explanation.

"Fuck this. I'll walk the rest of the way." Harleen pulled the door open without a glance back at him, her irritation caused her to slam the door. She heard the car approach her and the window came down.

"You know you're acting like a child." The Joker's voice taunted her from inside the car. She stopped looking at him through the car window, she didn't care that she was on the street in the middle of the early evening. He was positioned in the car so only she could see him.

"I am done. I am done with you manipulating me. I left the asylum with no hesitation. You have nothing on me! Leave me alone and let me get on with my life!"

"Good luck with that, you'll be back, Harleen. You'll always come back to me." The car window went up and the car drove off away from her. _Fuck you!_ Harleen ran a hand over her hair and started walking back towards her apartment. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and was surprised to see how many missed calls she had, 17 from Thomas and 9 from Guy's brother, Lewis. She called Thomas back, pressing her phone against her ear.

"Harleen, where the fuck are you?" Thomas answered the phone and snapped at her. She frowned, running a hand through her hair as she spotted the large crowd of people outside her building. There was police everywhere talking to people.

"I am about five minutes away from home. Why? What happened?"

"I can see you, wait for me there." She spotted Thomas walking towards her with Commissioner Gordon beside him. Dread filled her as she spotted the sombre looks on their faces. _Where's Guy? Is he okay?_ Harleen approached them, looking between them.

"What's going on?" Harleen asked, almost dreading to hear the answer. She almost didn't hear what Commissioner Gordon had to say but he confirmed her worst fear that Guy Kopski was dead and the Joker had known about it. _Did he do it?_

"-window, eyewitnesses say that the Joker actually tried to save Mr Kopski." Commissioner Gordon was explaining as her mind clicked to the reality around her. Harleen was finally hard to breathe and she felt Thomas grab her before she fell to the ground, she clung onto him as the reality of the situation sunk in. The Joker had tried to save Guy from falling but he still hadn't told her what he had happened. She could feel the tears running down her cheek and knew everyone was staring at her. She could hear Commissioner Gordon and Thomas talking about going to the hospital. _I have to call the Joker and find out what happened._ She fumbled to pull her phone out of her pocket, wiping away her tears and tried to call his phone but Thomas pulled her phone out of her hand and led her towards the police car that Detective Bullock was standing next to. He opened the door for her and she slipped into the car, Thomas following her. Bullock got into the car and pulled off quickly, heading in the direction of Gotham General. Thomas pulled her towards him and held onto her as she cried but soon her tears dried up and she just wanted to know what had really happened. Thomas held onto her as they walked into the hospital and towards the morgue. Harleen had no idea what to expect or what would be waiting for her in the morgue. She spotted Lewis, Guy's little brother, with their parents, Alice and Mark, all of them stood together crying and hugging.

"Harleen?" Lewis was the first to spot her and she walked towards them. Alice broke away from them and started walking towards her. Alice had never really liked Harleen but she hoped this was a moment that Alice would hug her like a mother should, instead Alice slapped Harleen across the face. Harleen gasped and looked at her.

"This is all your fault! You and that clown killed my son-"

"The Joker tried to save him, Alice!" Harleen exclaimed.

"He knew that you had feelings for that monster but he loved you anyway! Stay away from us before you get the rest of us killed! Get out of he-"

"I love your son, please let me say good-"

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Alice shouted. Harleen turned, ignoring Thomas and Lewis' shout of her name as she ran back down the corridor, tears streaming down her face. _Alice is right, this is my fault. This is all my fault._ Harleen ran out of the hospital into the gardens, rain had started to pour on the street like the whole city was mourning for Guy. She looked up and let the rain wash away her tears. Guy was dead and it was her fault. Harleen pulled her phone out of her pocket and called him, she didn't give him a chance to speak when he answered the phone.

"Please tell me what happened, please tell me the truth, please tell me you didn't kill him." Harleen begged, waiting for his sarcastic comment or a joke, instead he sighed. She leaned against a wall and slipped down to the ground, waiting for his reply.

"Harleen, listen to me, I did try and save him but he fought me off. It was an accident." Harleen cried harder, pulling her legs towards her as she wrapped an arm around herself.

"You should have told me," she looked around the gardens wishing he was here to hold onto her instead of just talking to her through the phone, "this is all my fault." Harleen hung up on him, pocketing her phone and putting her head in her hands as she cried as she realised everything that happened was entirely her fault. She had caused Guy's insane jealous which made him irrational and she had caused the Joker's obsession with her. She heard someone approaching her and she looked up to see Thomas approaching her, he helped her off the floor and wrapped his coat around her.

"Come on, Harleen, let's get you away from this."


	7. Toying with the Bat

**Chapter Seven - Toying with the Bat**

 **SUMMARY - Whilst Harleen struggles with her recent tragedy, the Joker finds a way to make sure he will be back in Arkham.**

* * *

Commissioner Jim Gordon hated days like this. He had been trying to figure out the Joker's next step after breaking out of Arkham. When he had heard a fight had broken out at the home of Doctor Quinzel and her fiance, he immediately left the precinct. On the way over, his mind was going back and forth over which one of them was he going to be found dead. When he arrived the medics were already dealing with the body and he had been surprised to see it was Guy Kopski. He had ordered that someone find Harleen Quinzel and fast. It was worrying when he had heard that she had left work almost an hour before the fight had broken out. There was no evidence of a kidnapping in their apartment, just evidence of a fight that had clearly broken out. A panicked thought went through him as he thought maybe the fight had been between Guy and Harleen, until one of the officers found a gun that was definitely one of the Joker's. Yet eyewitnesses reported that the Joker had tried to stop Guy Kopski from falling over the balcony, it seemed that he had a change of heart if he had actually come to kill his doctor's fiancee. He had thought the worst was behind him until Harleen had arrived home, seeing such a strong woman break was heartbreaking to watch and cling onto her friend, Thomas Elliot. He had met Doctor Quinzel several times and had always admired how strong she was, how in control she was and how he hoped that his daughter would end up like Doctor Quinzel. It was after the third roadblock that he realised he was further away from the precinct. He frowned as he pulled up his car outside the GCN building.

"This is Commissioner Gord-hahahaha." the laughter was uncontrollable and he couldn't stop. _This is how I am going to die._ He looked up to see the Joker standing there in front of his car. He felt himself to start to slip and he fell forward onto the steering wheel.

* * *

"Here, drink this." Thomas said, sitting down beside her and pressing the glass into her hand. Harleen looked down at the glass, not surprised to see it was scotch. Harleen felt awful, she was tired, hungry, aching, emotional and numb. She had not been there for Guy when she needed him. Instead she had been chasing the Joker like she had been for the past couple of months. _Stop lying to yourself, you've been chasing the Joker for years and now Guy is dead because you weren't ever there for him._ She downed the drink quickly and placed the glass on the table, wondering what would have happened if she had been there.

"Thank you for letting me stay. I won't be here for long." Harleen said, leaning back in the sofa.

"Stay as long as you need, Harleen. I know it is probably a stupid question but," he put a hand on her knee, "are you okay?"

"It's my fault." She whispered, tears slipping down her cheek. Thomas pulled her into a hug and held her whilst she cried. He didn't try to argue with her, he just held her. He let her go and tried to smile at her.

"Do not beat yourself up about this, Harleen. It is not fault, no matter what Alice says. Guy would not want you to hurt over this. It will take time but you will move forward this. Trust me," Thomas gave her one last hug, "I'm going to go to sleep. I've got work early. Try and get some sleep. If you need some sleeping pills, there are some in the bathroom. Help yourself to anything you need." Thomas kissed her on the forehead and left her alone. The first thing she did was shower, trying and failing to wash away the guilt and the pain. As she stood under the water, all the guilt of having feelings for another man instead of her fiance hit her. She wrapped her arms around herself and fell to the shower floor. Guy was gone and never coming back. Guy was gone, thinking she wanted to marry him. Guy was gone and she had never been honest with him. Her tears were washed away by the shower water. The worst thing was that she wished she was with him. Not Guy. She wished she was with the Joker. It's not like things would be better but she would be able to forget about her guilt and her pain. She rubbed her face clear of tears and stood up shakily. _Get up and sort your life out, Harleen!_ She dried off and dressed herself in the most comfortable clothes she had brought. Thomas' apartment was modern and open, kitchen, dining and living room looking like one huge open plan. He had an office, two bedrooms including his own and one bathroom. She walked back into the living room, braiding her hair. She turned the TV on and walked to the fridge, allowing the sounds of the GCN news at eleven wash over her. She grabbed a bottle of wine and turned around. Harleen gasped and dropped the bottle, it smashed on the ground beside her. The Joker was on the screen in the place where Jack Ryder should be.

"Hello Gotham, it's me! Your old pal Joker! Here to spread a little cheer to all you lonely hearts out there," Harleen froze, it was like he was here speaking to her like he was doing this to try and make her feel better, "anyway, to my darling, dreary Dark Knight, I've got your old pal Jimmy boy here," the camera panned to show Gordon tied up beside him, "you have thirty-five minutes to come to GCN and hand yourself in or I make a Jimmy boy laugh for real." Harleen frowned and stepped over the mess towards the TV. _What are you doing? This is so you like a year into your career. I wish I could ta-_ Harleen grabbed her jacket, fumbling for her phone. Harleen dialled the number, pressing her phone to her ear. She prayed that he would answer the call despite how their last conversation had gone. She leaned on the back of the sofa watching as he pulled the phone out of his jacket pocket on the TV. He frowned slightly pressing it to his ear.

"Hellooooo?" The Joker asked.

"What the hell are you doing? This is so rookie of you." The Joker looked at the camera and smiled. _You are smart enough not to give me away._ He held up one finger to the camera and moved to the back of the studio.

"What do you mean rookie? I haven't done a good kidnapping in a while." The Joker whispered. Harleen rolled her eyes.

"But this is not a good kidnapping! This is just... Ridiculous." Harleen tried to understand what he was doing. It was like he wanted to be caught again.

"Well, I have been known to be ridiculous. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got things to do." He hung the phone up, slipping it back into his jacket pocket. Harleen frowned, throwing her phone down on the sofa. _Fine, get yourself captured, see if I care._

* * *

"Gordon's in trouble at GCN," Bruce told Alfred as he turned the Batmobile around back towards the city, "it's going to take me nearly twenty minutes to get to the GCN building. Then knowing the Joker, the building will be crawling with his gang members."

"Be careful, sir, no one knows what the Joker is up to since his escape." Alfred said from a small screen on the dashboard.

"Don't worry Alfred, the Joker is going back to Arkham. Tonight." Bruce gripped the steering wheel as tightly as he can, trying to focus on what could be waiting for him at the GCN building.

"Gordon was on his way back from what seems like an accident involving the Joker and Doctor Quinzel's fiancee, Guy Kopski, when he was detoured to GCN," Alfred informed him, "it seems like the Joker has had the city rigged to make sure Gordon came to him." Bruce frowned.

"This is sloppy behaviour even for the Joker. The GCPD must be trying to get into the building. I've got to beat them to the Joker." Bruce sped the Batmobile up. If the GCPD beat him to the Joker, Gordon and most of them would probably die and the Joker would walk away. He was already ten minutes into the Joker's time frame that he had given him. If he didn't Gordon would die.

"Sir, the GCPD have blocked off the front of the GCN building. You'll have to find a different way in." Alfred told him.

"Joker wants me there. There will be a way in around the back." Bruce circled the Batmobile towards the back entrance of the GCN building. _I've got ten minutes to get to the filming area and rescue Gordon._ Bruce climbed out of the Batmobile, putting up the safety measures in case the Joker sent his men to try and destroy it. Running towards the back entrance of the GCN building, he pulled the door open to find several of Joker's men waiting for him.

"WAIT! It's Batman. Let him pass." The front clown said, stepping to the side. The other two stepped aside and let him pass. _What is the Joker planning? This is too easy._ Any other of the Joker's men he came across let him pass. Bruce hated this. He had no idea what the Joker must be planning if he was letting him pass so easily. The closer he got to the filming area, the louder the Joker's voice became. With no one stopping him, he had no reason for a stealth entrance. The Joker wanted him and he was going to make that the Joker went to Arkham and stayed there.

"Finally! I was starting to think you would never show up!" The Joker smirked from the GCN newscaster desk. Batman nodded once at Gordon, relieved to see that he was unhurt.

"Let Gordon and everyone else go, Joker." Batman ordered, standing up straight. The Joker laughed and stood up, kicking his chair back.

"Hang on," he said to Batman, turning to face the camera, "ladies and gentlemen, our special guest has finally arrived. So Bats, can I trouble you for an interview?" The Joker smiled at him, leaning on the GCN desk.

"No, Joker. This has gone on long enough. Let everyone go." Batman ordered, approaching the desk.

"Well okay, it appears you have beaten me again," Batman frowned slightly under his mask, "I assume it's back to Arkham, I'm sure they have my room ready." _I don't like this, he wants back into Arkham too easily. What has his interest at Arkham?_

"Why are you given up so easily?" The Joker moved round the desk, leaning against it, holding his wrists out.

"You beat me fair and square. And frankly, my face still feels fragile from the last time you beat me." _That was little under three months ago, I still don't like this._ Batman approached the Joker, cuffing him with no fight. He released Gordon just as the GCPD burst into the room. Gordon nodded at him. Batman grabbed the Joker's arm and led him out of the room, back towards the Batmobile. The Joker was quiet for once and it always made him feel uneasy. He wanted to be back in Arkham which meant he had a plan. _I need to figure out what the Joker is up for everyone's sake._ He put the Joker in the Batmobile and climbed into the driver's seat, speeding away towards the asylum.

"Tell me what is so important at Arkham." Batman ordered.

"Let's just say, Bats, there is a person of interest there." The Joker replied, looking out the Batmobile window at the city. Batman tightened his grip on the wheel.

"Who is so important?" He questioned.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." The Joker said with a smile. Batman rolled his eyes. _I will find out what has your interest at Arkham, Joker, I can promise you that._


	8. The Aftermath

**Chapter Eight - The Aftermath**

 **SUMMARY - Harleen is back at work after the death of her fiance, emotions are running high and how will she able to cope when a new side of her makes a violent appearance?**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE - Attempted rape scene in this chapter, continue at own risk.**

* * *

When the Joker was returned back to Arkham, everyone was surprised to him, staff and patient alike. Rumours spread quickly about the reasons he was back. Just as quickly as the news of her fiance's death had spread. The moment she walked into the asylum the Monday after having a few days off, she knew everyone knew just by the way they treated her. It was the sorrowful looks, the constant questioning if she was okay and if she should be back so soon, the arm squeeze. She wanted to be treated like nothing had happened, she was already sick of the way that Thomas was treating her like she would break at any point. She needed out of his apartment as soon as she found a new place not wanting to live in the place that had been theirs. The funeral had been a simple ceremony and now she just wanted to move past it. _Guy would want me to move past it and if that makes me look cold to everyone else then so be it._ She just wanted to get back to her life and move forward. Today would be her first session back with the Joker since she had seen him at ACE Chemicals. She hoped that today would be an easy session and that he would not be too difficult. _Yet something tells me that I will not be getting what I want._

* * *

The Joker was sat in the therapy room, waiting for Harleen to come and have their first session since he had returned. When the door opened to the room, he turned to see her. _She looks awful_. Dark circles around her eyes, her hair scraped back, her skin was pale and she looked like she hadn't slept. She walked into the room, the door closing behind her.

"Harleen, you look awful. Are you okay?" She didn't respond to his question, instead approached the camera and started the recording. She sat down in front of him, not looking at him.

"This is Doctor Harleen Quinzel overseeing patient 4479. How you finding being back in Arkham?" She asked. _She's refusing to look at me. Scared of your emotions, doctor?_

"I don't want to talk about that. I want to talk about what's wrong." The Joker said, not taking his eyes off her. She looked up at him, her eyes glazed behind her glasses.

"And what if I don't want to talk about that?" She responded dryly. _She's still blaming herself and it's painful to watch._

"Okay. I thought you'd be happy to see me but fine." He leaned back in his chair. Her eyes fluttered and she gritted her teeth.

"I've just had a couple of bad days, alright. Now let's focus on therapy." Harleen snapped. He raised his eyebrows and placed his hands on the table, clasped together in front of him.

"Fine, let's get on with therapy. What do you want to know?"

"How is it being back after your week away?" Harleen asked, her expression unreadable.

"Well, I was busy with the thing you clearly don't want to talk about and I kidnapped the Commissioner, had a run in with Bats and now I'm back. Pretty successful holiday, if you ask me," there was a long pause where she just stared at him, unable to come up with another question, her eyes watered and she looked on the verge of tears, "do you want to cut today's session short?" He asked in a concerned tone. She didn't reply, just stood up, walked towards the camera and switched it off.

"Why were you in my apartment?" She asked.

"I wanted to get what belonged to me, I wanted you to know what that night meant. I am so sorry about what happened with Guy" She turned around, her hand going over her hair. She leaned against the wall, looking up at the ceiling.

"I don't want your apologies. To be honest, I should never have left the asylum or I should have just gone home." She said, her voice soft as she tried to remain in control of her emotions. He disliked this, he wanted it to be back the way they were before this happened. He never expected her to have such an emotional reaction.

"Look, you weren't to know what was to happen," he stood up and moved so he was level with her, "at least you've still got me." She giggled softly, looking down at the ground.

"At least I've got someone." She whispered with a weak smile.

"But really, Harls-"

"Don't. Call me that!" She snapped, looking at him. Her eyes burning with unshed tears and anger. _Too soon, I guess._ He put his hands up in a surrender.

"Okay. But really, doctor, you know where my cell is." Then she broke. The tears started to fall and she started sobbing. Scared, child-like sobs that filled the room. She pulled her glasses off her head and wrapped her arms around her body, holding herself as she cried. She slid to the ground, unable to stay standing. The Joker bit his lower lip softly, unsure of what he should do next. He rubbed his hands together, as he slowly walked towards her. He stepped carefully, knowing she could get up and dart out of the room at any point. He sunk down beside her, she didn't move or acknowledge that he was there. Slowly, he wrapped her arms around her, holding her to him. She tensed as he wrapped her arms around her, unsure of what was happening. But he didn't let go, he just held onto her. He felt her relax and she let go of herself, wrapping her arms around his neck, continuing to cry. One of her hands rested in his hair, stroking it softly. He held her tightly, stroking her back. They just sat there, holding onto one another like they were the last two in the world. _I may have caused this but don't worry, I will make you laugh again._

* * *

"Doctor Quinzel, so nice to know you haven't forgotten me." Pamela Isley, also known as Poison Ivy, said as she sat down in front of her. Pamela pushed her tray aside and clasped her hands together, looking at her. Pamela Isley was once a prominent botanist but was seduced by her mentor who experimented on her and caused her transformation. The green skin, the dark red hair, the abilities she possessed was all due to her transformation. She did not trust a lot of the doctors at Arkham Asylum and only female staff was allowed to handle her, due to her abilities not working against women. Before the Joker had arrived at Arkham, Harleen had been one of Pamela's doctors and she had started to trust her. Harleen had not spoken to Pamela since she had become the Joker's doctor.

"I apologise for not coming to see you sooner. But I've been busy." Harleen explained. Pamela smirked.

"Ahh yes, with the Clown Prince of Crime. Hope the clown isn't giving you too much trouble." Pamela said, her dislike for the Joker obvious in her voice.

"He isn't. But how are you?" Harleen asked, brushing some hair behind her ear.

"I would be a lot better if they let me out-" Pamela started. Harleen sighed and interrupted her.

"You understand why you are not allowed outside. Doctor Arkham's orders, if it were up to me, you would be allowed. But Arkham is scared of your-"

"Scared of my abilities, as all men should be. But you are not." Pamela pointed out. Harleen raised her eyebrows at her.

"No I'm not. I'm not scared of you. I spend every Tuesday and Thursday with the real fear in this place. Not a lot scares me anymore." Pamela raised an eyebrow at her and smirked slightly.

"Trust me, honey, you haven't seen the worst of it." Pamela looked away. When she had been her doctor, Harleen had spoken to Pamela about her relationship with some of the other inmates. If she remembered correctly, Pamela never had anything nice to say about any of the others, especially the Joker. The Joker and Poison Ivy never got along and by the sounds of it, she never wanted to. If Pamela had it her way, she would never interact with the Joker. Harleen looked up as the Joker entered the cafeteria, she needed to speak with him about yesterday and in here was the least suspicious place to do it.

"I know. But I'm prepared for anything." Harleen said, taking her eyes away from the Joker. Pamela looked back at her, staring deep into her eyes. Pamela seemed to be trying to understand Harleen and it seemed like she couldn't.

"Good. I would hate to see the clown do something to such a strong woman. I was worried about you after I heard about your fiance's death. I hope you are okay." Harleen smiled slightly. Harleen had been the only person that Pamela Isley had warmed up to.

"It's difficult but I think I will be," Pamela smiled back, "I need to go, enjoy the rest of your day, Pamela." Harleen stood up and walked towards the Joker as he sat down at a table, alone. She sat down opposite him, with a small smile.

"You look better." The Joker said with a smirk, as he started to pick at his food. Harleen ran her hand over her hair. She felt a lot better than she had for a while and she had a feeling part of it was due to their conversation yesterday.

"I actually slept for the first time in a while." Harleen admitted. For the first time in a while, she had slept through the night with no bad dreams, but that hadn't meant she had a dreamless sleep. The Joker had been frequent in her dreams and she hadn't been able to shake him from them. _Right, like you want him gone from your dreams. You enjoyed it, stop denying it!_

"Well, I hear sleep is good for you. How are you?" The Joker asked. Harleen smiled at him.

"I'm doing better," she paused, looking down at her hands before looking back up at him, holding eye contact, "I wanted to apologise for hijacking your therapy session yesterday. It was completely unprofessional of me and it won't happen again." _At least I hope not, I have no idea how I am ever going to react around you. You bring so many different sides of me out and I am not even sure who I am anymore. But I don't know if that is actually a bad thing._

"Harley, you've been through some stuff. Hell, if I'd been through that, you know, losing a lover like you did and me tricking you into a meeting, I'd be upset. I probably would have cried in your session, if I wasn't so goddamn hilarious." Harleen laughed. It was the first time she had laughed in nearly two weeks. _It feels so good to laugh again._ The Joker smiled at her as she stopped laughing, she bit down softly on her lower lip. _Now I'm used to seeing it in person, there is something so captivating about his smile._

"It wasn't your fault that I broke down. Infact you were actually a huge help." Harleen informed him as she stood up, he smiled at her.

"It's nice to hear that I can help but don't go spreading that around. I don't want people to get the wrong idea."

"Don't worry, Mister J, it will be our little secret." She winked at him and walked away. She had some work to finish in her office before going back to Thomas' apartment for the evening. She headed back to her office, the asylum was quiet with the inmates in the cafeteria for dinner. She opened the door to her office to find Jonathan Crane sitting at her desk. Jonathan Crane was a tall, skinny man with dark hair and bright blue eyes. He had sharp cheekbones and a strong jawline. He looked awful, his Arkham uniform hanging off of him.

"I prefered the way it used to look." Crane said sarcastically. She quickly entered her office, closing the door behind her.

"What are you doing in here, Jonathan?" Harleen asked. If he was in her office, it meant he wanted something.

"I came to see you. I figured we could have a therapy session." Crane insinuated a double meaning to 'therapy session'. _I guess I know what he wants now._ Harleen raised an eyebrow at him, removing her lab coat and hanging it up.

"You have a doctor for that, Jonathan. I think you should just go back to the cafeteria before you get discovered here." She had a lot of respect for Jonathan Crane as he had helped her get her job at Arkham which was why she was giving him the chance to leave. He just laughed at her.

"I've had enough of you, Quinzel. Swaning around here like you own the place but let's not forget! You got this job because of me!" He snapped. Harleen took a deep breath, trying to remain calm.

"I got this job because of your recommendation but I actually put the work in." She was sick of all these rumours that spread around the asylum about how she had gotten this job, it would be worse if Crane was also responsible for some of the rumours.

"Do you know what people are actually saying about you? They're saying that the only reason you got this job is because you spread your legs. So what do you reckon, Harleen? For 'fictional old times' sake?" Harleen laughed harshly.

"You really must be crazy if you think that will ever happen. It wasn't going to happen last year and certainly isn't going to happen now. People can think whatever the fuck they want, I know I deserve this job and I do it well. Now, go back to where you should be before I call security and you end up in solitary for a week." He stood up, her chair slamming against the wall. She stood up straight. Harleen hoped she didn't look as scared as she felt. _He may be skinny but he's strong._

"Well aren't you prudish?" Crane sneered, moving around her desk. He leaned on the front of the desk.

"Get out of my office, Crane!" Harleen ordered, stepping towards him.

"Oh so it's your office now."

"Since you are no longer employed here, yes it is." _He really is starting to piss me off._

"Don't worry. I'm sure I will get it back soon enough."

"And how do you imagine you will do that? You may be Jeremiah's favourite but if you actually think he would ever allow you to work for him again, you are crazier than I thought. You're his favourite patient because you are excellent for investors. A doctor slipped that he is dedicating a hundred percent of his time into helping. But all that money would disappear the moment he hires you back if you are ever deemed sane. Arkham is enjoying the money and you will never be deemed sane. You are going to rot in that cell and you will never be getting out!" She had been walking towards him as she spoke, not caring about the fact that she was probably upsetting a possible violent patient. She was stood right in front of him by the time she finished speaking. Crane moved quickly, grabbing her arms and swinging her around, slamming her down on the desk. Harleen struggled underneath him, trying to figure out a way out of his strong grasp. _NO! YOU CAN'T LET THIS HAPPEN!_ Crane grabbed both her wrists in one hand and pinned her down. She still struggled underneath, surprised by his strength. He grabbed her throat with his other hand and squeezed softly. _FIGHT BACK! STOP BE SO FUCKING WEAK! YOU ARE ALWAYS SO FUCKING WEAK, HARLEEN!_ But the more she struggled, the tighter his grip got around her throat.

"As much as I would love to hear you scream, we are going to have to be quiet." Crane said with a smile. He moved his hand from around her throat, allowing her to breathe normally. She felt a tear slip down her cheek as his hand went down her body, feeling everything as he went. _STOP HIM OR LET ME DO IT!_ His hand reached her skirt and he pulled it up, despite her struggling underneath. She opened her mouth to shout out but he slapped her harshly across the face.

"You make any loud noises then I will find something to gag you with." Crane threatened.

"Please don't do this." Harleen begged. _YOU REALLY THINK THAT WILL WORK? LET ME DO IT!_

"I like the sound of you begging, Harleen. Go on, beg once more." _Do it. Please, stop him! WITH PLEASURE!_ She brought her knee up quickly, feeling his grip loosen as he buckled over in pain.

"You bitch! You'll pay for th-" Grabbing the small potted plant, she hit him on the back of the head. Crane groaned as he went down to the ground. She turned him over, grabbing the front of his uniform and pulling him to look at her.

"Touch me again and I will kill you!" She threatened, punching him across the face. The pain in her knuckles just spurred her on and she punched him again. She dropped him, kicking him once in the ribs, smiling as he curled up in pain. She pushed him onto his back. His eyes were rolling back in his head. _MUST HAVE HIT HIM HARDER THAN I THOUGHT, OH WELL._ She straddled him and punched him again and again, laughing as she did so.

"Doctor Quinzel, I just wante-," Aaron's voice came into the office as he opened the door, "Doctor Quinzel! STOP!" Aaron slammed the door behind him. She just looked up at him and smiled.

"The doctor isn't home anymore." She laughed, it was cold and dark, filling the room. Aaron pulled her off Crane before she could hit him again. The moment she was up, it was like someone had thrown a bucket of cold water over her. _NO I WAS HAVING SO MUCH FUN!_ Harleen looked down at her hands, her knuckles bleeding and bruised. Aaron was looking at her with a scared look that she had never seen before. Harleen pulled her skirt down, realising it was still risen up.

"Harleen, are you with me?" Aaron asked, though he sounded scared to hear the answer.

"Yes." She whispered, not taking her eyes off her hands that were stained with her own and Crane's blood. She couldn't look at Crane, she couldn't see the damage that she had inflicted. _What the hell did I do? What am I turning into? This is all his fault yet he is the one that I wish was here right now._

"Don't worry. I will cover this up, no one will know."

"I need to go." She said, grabbing her lab coat as she left her office. She pulled it on, holding the sleeves down, hoping they covered her bleeding knuckles. She didn't even realise that she was headed to his cell until she found herself outside. Harleen took a deep breath and opened the door.

* * *

The Joker didn't look up from the book he was reading when the door to his cell opened. No doubt it was some punk security guards, looking to beat some sense into him as many of them often liked to. He would often let them have their fun, knowing the moment he broke out they would be the first people to die.

"Sorry gents, I've double booked your regular beating with self loathing at seven thirty and I just can't miss that again." He said sarcastically. The door to his cell closed.

"Mister J, I've done something bad." Harleen's voice filled the cell despite the fact that she barely spoke above a whisper. He put his book down and sat up, smiling. _About time._ She looked bedraggled yet she was glowing. On a quick glance, she would look fine but he could tell she wasn't, her usual neat hair had some loose strands falling out at the front, her bun was no longer as tight on her head, her lab coat usually had rolled up sleeves but they were pulled down to hide her hands, her skirt was a little crooked and was a little higher than usual. _Something really has happened._ He stood up at the sight of her.

"Ooooh, do tell." He said with an excited tone.

"Stop it! This is not funny! I just... I fucked up." Harleen pushed some of the loose strands of hair out of her face, that was when he spotted her bloody and bruised knuckles.

"What the hell happened to your hands?" He asked.

"I just beat the crap out of Crane." She admitted. She pressed her hand to her mouth and leaned back against the wall.

"Why?" She looked up at him, her eyes full of unshed tears.

"He just tried... Crane tried... He... He attempted to fo... He tried to force himself on me... I just snapped and next thing I knew I was being pulled off him." Harleen stumbled over her words as she told him. Anger surged through him as she told him. _I am going to kill him, I am going to slice him from nose to rectum._

"He did what?!" The Joker looked towards the door, he stalked towards it with every intention of going to finish what Harley had started. Harleen stepped into his way, holding her hand out.

"Where are you going?!" She asked, her eyes wide, pushing him back further into the cell. _What the bloody hell was that?_

"I'm going to find him and show him the true meaning of fear." He said, coldly. Harleen raised her eyebrows at him.

"You can't just wander the asylum in the hopes that you'll find where Cash has taken him!" She exclaimed, trying to talk some sense into him.

"Trust me, Harley, it won't take me long."

"And how am I supposed to explain how you got out of your cell?" Harleen asked, folding her arms.

"Just say I overpowered you-"

"No! You can't just go and kill Crane! You have no reason to!" She interrupted him. He raised his eyebrows looking down at her.

"No reason to? I have three reasons."

"Yeah? And what are those?" Harleen asked.

"Reason one, rape, or attempted rape, is not okay under any circumstances. Two, he hurt you. Three, do I really need a reason to kill Crane?" He asked her. Her expression was unreadable.

"Why do you even care?!" She asked, her voice rising as her own emotions took over.

"Well, I care about you but don't get any ideas." _Crap, I hope she didn't notice that I showed feelings, she might think that I'm making a breakthrough._

"You care about me? Do you really expect me to believe that? You mock and torment me, make me feel like I am falling apart. You have managed to find a way into my head and I can't get rid of you. I cannot stop thinking about you and it terrifies me. And you expect me to believe that you care about me!" Harleen exclaimed. _She has feelings... About me? Well, I can't blame her._

"I haven't killed you, have I?"

"Oh well, lucky me! You may not be killing me physically but mentally, I feel like I'm dying and someone else is trying to replace me! All because of you!" She was looking for someone to blame or to shout out, he just happened to be the one she came to.

"Harleen, I didn't do anything." He pointed out.

"Yes you have! You must have, otherwise I wouldn't have these fucking feelings!" _I'm getting that she may have feelings for me._ _ **Really?!**_ There was a tension or a spark that was building in the room, the pair hadn't seem to notice it.

"Have you ever thought that perhaps those feelings were always there and you are now just coming to terms with it?" He asked.

"No! It was you... it must be... I am not a violent person... You are in my head."

"If I'm in your head, then I am there by your own doing. There is no trickery on my part."

"What am I supposed to do then? I have all these feelings that I can't deal with and I am so scared of how I feel about you." There was a pause, the electricity reached its crescendo and it was the perfect moment. Both knew exactly what was going to happen, he was giving her one last chance to leave but she didn't. He stepped towards her, closing the gap, grabbing her face and pulling her towards him. The moment their lips touched it was like an explosion of lust, love, regret and confusion. She wrapped her arms around his waist, holding him close to her. He moved them so she was pressed up against the wall, moving his hands down her body to wrap his arms around her waist. Her own arms wrapped around his neck, her hands going into his hair. The kiss unleashed something inside both of them, a feverish passion that if anyone else got too close, they would be burned. When they finally stopped, the two of them were breathing hard, looking at each other. Her pupils were dilated to an extreme level. She licked her swollen lips and managed to wiggle out of his grasp. She looked back at him, her uncertainty of what to say obvious. He waited, wondering if she would ever find the words. She looked away and walked out of the cell, closing the door behind her. The Joker smiled as he laid back down. _Well, if I wasn't in her head before, I certainly am now. She'll be back and next time, we will be out of this madhouse._


	9. Reaching the Breaking Point

**Chapter Nine - Reaching the Breaking Point**

 **SUMMARY - Harleen is dealing with all kinds of new emotions after her kiss with the Joker. Will she be able to stay herself or will she give into the new side of her that is clearly becoming stronger?**

* * *

 _She moaned, arching her back as his tongue licked her clit slowly. He was deliberately being teasing, keeping her on the edge and never letting her go. No matter how much she begged or pleaded for release. His soft laughter made her weak and she was completely at his mercy. He moved slowly up the bed, his green eyes never leaving hers, his lips spreading into a teasing smile. She pulled at her restraints, aching to touch him, aching to run her hands over his perfect body. The look in his eyes was something she had never seen before and it scared her as much as excited her. He leaned down, kissing her hard, taking her breath away. He bit down on her lower lip as he ran a hand down her body, his nails dragging down her sensitive skin. She leaned into his touch, wanting to feel more. He slipped a finger inside her dripping wet vagina. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back, arching into his touch, desperate for more._

" _Open your eyes, Harley. I want you to watch as I make you come undone."_

Harleen gasped, sitting up in her bed. The vivid dream left her feeling shaken and guilty. She pulled her knees up and wrapped her arms around them, her head leaning on her heads. It wouldn't be the first night she had had this kind of dream about the Joker but since their kiss three days ago, they had become more frequent and more intense. Their next therapy session was today and she couldn't make her mind up if she was scared or excited to see him. _Why do you keep lying to yourself? You're desperate to see him. You want more and you know it._ Their kiss had plagued her mind for the past three days. It had been hot and feverish, desperate and rough. It had been so good but so wrong at the same time. She couldn't remember the last time she had been kissed by anyone like that. _Guy had never kissed you like that._ She ran her hands through her hair, shaking the bad thought out of her head. He had held her face so gently compared to the way he had kissed her. She remembered the way he had stroked her cheek with his thumb when she had started to kiss him back. She sat up, her fingers brushing her lips as the memory of their kiss made them tingle. _You want him more than you've ever wanted anything in your life, STOP LYING HARLEEN AND GIVE IN TO IT!_ Harleen got up out of bed and walked to the bathroom. She splashed some cold water on her face and looked up at her reflection in the mirror. She didn't look any different, she looked like herself but she didn't feel like herself. She felt like someone new was trying to invade her mind and her body, they wanted to take over and have their fun. She was no longer sure if she could fight them anymore. She was no longer sure if she wanted to fight them anymore. She was sick of having these feelings and emotions she couldn't explain, she wanted to stop lying to herself more than anything. But if she stopped fighting, who would she be? Who was she becoming? Would she like who she was becoming?

"Who are you?" She asked her reflection knowing she would get no reply. _I'm you but so much better._

* * *

The Joker was sat in the therapy room waiting for Harleen to arrive. This was their first meeting since their kiss three days. He had no idea how much the kiss would have affected him. If he had known how hard it would be to get her out of his head, he never would have kissed her. He wouldn't admit it but he was nervous to see her again. He was nervous he had shown himself in a vulnerable way and she would now have expectations. _Why can't I get that blasted woman out of my head? I've had flings before and none of them has made this sort of impact. Hope I'm not catching feelings._ He shuddered, running a hand over his hair. His plan was just to act natural and use the kiss to his advantage to make her feel uncomfortable. The door to the room opened and she stepped inside the room. _Fuck! She looks beautiful... WAIT NO! I have to remain cruel, but she is so beautiful. I must have her... BUT I CAN'T! But I must, I must remain cold hearted criminal I am. God she needs to say something before I get stuck in a loop._

"Hi." Harleen said with a shy smile. _She said 'hi'. She could have said anything but she said 'hi'._

"Aren't you gonna say it?" Harleen laughed softly, walking towards the camera. She switched the camera on and walked towards the table. She sat down opposite him, a small smile on her face.

"Doctor Harleen Quinzel overseeing Patient 4479. How have you been?" Harleen asked softly.

"Spectacular." The Joker said with a smirk. Her eyes looked away from his smile,

"And what has brought on this good mood?" Harleen asked, trying to stay professional.

"Oh come on, you know what." Harleen blushed, her cheeks glowing bright red. _So clearly you've been thinking about it to._

"We shouldn't talk about that here."

"Oh, why not? Cashy boy isn't listening. Watch," he turned to the glass, "I am planning take over Arkham and viciously murder Doctor Arkham and his wife." They waited a moment or two and Cash didn't enter the room.

"Is that a real plan?" Harleen asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, of course not. I only wanna kill Arkham. But you already knew that." He gave her smile like they were both knew some big secret that no one else knew.

"I am pretending I don't know that. But I believe you wanted to talk about what happened three days ago." She shifted in her seat, trying to hide her embarrassment.

"What gave it away? So I'm guessing we're boyfriend and girlfriend." Harleen laughed, shaking her head. She gave him a sweet smile as she looked back at him.

"I'm not sure I'm quite there yet." Harleen laughed, slipping her glasses to the top of her head.

"But we're getting there? Come on, Harley, admit it. You want me." Joker smirked, a cocky tone to his voice.

"Why do you keep calling me Harley?" Harleen asked, smiling at him.

"Well, your name is Harleen Quinzel, with a bit of reworking, you get Harley Quinn." Harleen rolled her eyes.

"Like the French clown, Harlequin. I've heard it before it." _Ouch._

"It's just a name that puts a smile on my face." He laughed softly at his own joke.

"I think we should try and focus on the therapy session." Harleen said, all amusement gone from her voice. He wanted to keep her here in the room with him, he didn't want to go back to his cell and have to wait until next week to see her again. He couldn't deny that spending time with Harleen was definitely the best time of his week.

"Do you want to play a game, Doctor?" He asked with a teasing smile. She raised one eyebrow and tilted her head slightly.

"What kind of game?" She asked. He had her curiosity which would make her more willing to try anything.

"Memory association."

"My memory or your's?"

"Your's. Basically, I'm going to ask you questions, you need to clear your mind and answer the first thing that comes into your head." He informed her. He could see her trying to suppress laughter as this was clearly unusual for her as she was probably used to it being the other way around.

"Alright. Fine." She agreed.

"Where are you from?"

"London."

"How old are you?"

"Twenty-seven."

"Favourite colour?"

"Red."

"Favourite TV show?"

"Buffy the Vampire Slayer."

"Favourite hot beverage?"

"Tea."

"Favourite animal?"

"Hyena."

"Do you want me?"

"Yes." there was a slight pause, where they just stared at each other. Harleen's cheeks were bright red, she looked away down at the ground, unable to meet his eyes. He was shocked. _Wow, I was expecting something but wasn't expecting that._ Although he was shocked, he found himself smiling at the thought.

"Well, if I'd known sooner, I would have kissed you a long time ago."

"I think that is enough for today," Harleen got up, still not meeting his eyes. She walked over to the camera and switched it off. Before leaving the room, she turned back and looked at him, a cheeky smile across her face, "thanks for the enlightenment, puddin'." She winked at him and left the room. _Oh no, thank you, Harley._

* * *

Since the Joker had returned to Arkham, Bruce had focused on trying to figure out what was holding the Joker's interest. The only result - Doctor Harleen Quinzel. She was the only thing that was new about Arkham Asylum since the last time he was there. He had met Harleen several times and had always thought she was an interesting person. She was not scared to have the opinions she does, she was not scared to tell anyone those opinions. Harleen disliked the Batman just as much as others dislike the Joker. She was brave, intelligent and beautiful, with opinions that would strongly appeal to the Joker. _I should have known that something like this would happen._ Bruce hoped that Harleen would not be falling into the pit trap that is the Joker but with everything that happened recently with her fiance's suicide, he had no idea if she was strong enough to fight him. It was this thought that had him walking into Arkham Asylum on Thursday afternoon. Jeremiah Arkham was extremely surprised to see him but he did not object to him being there. Doctor Arkham gave him a tour of the asylum, telling him how his money was being spent on improving the care of the patients. As much as he knew that Arkham was not a necessarily good place but he knew that without it, Gotham would be a more worse off place.

"Good afternoon, Mr Wayne." Aaron Cash smiled as Doctor Arkham took him to the viewing area of the therapy session between the Joker and Doctor Quinzel.

"Hello Officer Cash, how is therapy going?" Bruce asked, nodding to the therapy session. Being this close to the Joker out of his Bat cowl made him nervous. It wasn't something he never admitted but there was a small part of him that worried that the Joker actually knew who he was.

"It seems to be going well, I don't usually listen in. Doctor Quinzel is very professional and he seems to like speaking to her." Cash told him. Bruce looked at the Joker who was smiling at Harleen in a way that he had never seen the Joker smile.

"I would like to speak with Doctor Quinzel once their session is over." Bruce said to Doctor Arkham who nodded. Doctor Quinzel looked a little different than the last time he had seen her. She was slimmer in the face, her cheekbones and jawline more prominent. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail. She was wearing a red shirt and a black skirt. She looked fine but that made him nervous. Once their session had ended and Doctor Quinzel went to turn the camera off, Cash went to grab the Joker. Bruce followed him round and waited for Doctor Quinzel to exit the room. Doctor Quinzel looked surprised to see him standing there.

"Mr Wayne, it is lovely to see you. What are you doing here?" Doctor Quinzel asked with a small smile.

"I would like to speak to the Joker." Bruce said, jumping straight to the point. Harleen raised her eyebrows at him.

"I think we should speak in my office." Harleen said. _This is not going to go the way I want it, I can tell._ He followed Harleen to her office, knowing that it was likely that she would not be letting him speak with the Joker. She opened the door to her office allowing him she closed the door. Her office had one large desk, a bookcase and a sofa.

"Take a seat, Mr Wayne." Harleen gestured to the sofa as she moved to sit behind her desk. Bruce stayed standing.

"I need to speak to the Joker." Bruce stated again. Harleen raised her eyebrows at him, removing her glasses and placing them on the desk. He frowned slightly noticing her bandaged hands. _I wonder how she hurt her hands, hopefully it was just an accident outside of work._

"You've already said. I'm sorry, Mr Wayne, it will not be happening." She said, her voice soft and she didn't look irritated. She looked concerned.

"It's important." He stated.

"I'm sure it is but I am making extremely good progress with the Joker and a visitor, like yourself, is more likely to disrupt that progress than help it." _She cares about him. This is what I was worried about. I need to keep an eye on Doctor Quinzel._

"I understand but however, I want to be informed at the soonest date, when I can have a meeting with him and I want a full progress report on the Joker sent to Wayne Enterprises by Monday."

"Of course, Mr Wayne." She smiled softly. Bruce relaxed and smiled at her.

"How many times have I asked you to call me Bruce?" Bruce asked.

"I'm sorry Bruce, old habits die hard."

"Not to worry. I know what you mean," there was a slight pause where he wondered what he should say, "I'm sorry to hear about what happened with Guy." Harleen looked down, slipping some loose hair behind her ear.

"Thank you, Bruce. It has been tough but I am getting through it."

"Alfred says hello and has invited you to the manor for tea at your leisure." Bruce informed her. His valet had taken a shine to the doctor when they had met at one of his many benefits for Arkham Asylum, they had bonded over the fact that they are both British and speak often about literature and arts. Alfred claims that Harleen is the only other person in Gotham, apart from himself, that could make a decent cup of tea. Harleen smiled at him.

"I will definitely do that."

"Have a good day, Harleen." Bruce said, holding his hand out. Harleen stood and shook his hand.

"You too, Bruce. I will send that report over as soon as it is done."

"Thank you, goodbye." Bruce left the office, wondering if this visit to the asylum had actually achieved any attempt to calm his nerves. If anything, they had made them worse. He had not been allowed to speak with the Joker and had learned that Harleen cared for the Joker in some way. He had no idea to what extent she cared for the Joker but he hoped she was still strong enough not to fall for him. _I guess only time will tell._

* * *

Harleen spent the rest of the day putting together the report that Bruce had asked for on the Joker. It wasn't unusual that Bruce Wayne would come to Arkham Asylum but it was unusual that he would want any information on a patient. She had gone over the records and there was nothing on him requesting information on patients. _But you're not paid to question investors, Quinzel, so stop it and get on with your work!_ Considering that she had managed to keep on top of her work recently, writing this report for Wayne was easy. What was difficult was staying focused on writing the report, her mind kept wandering back to the session she had earlier with the Joker. She had been so nervous when going in, having no idea how to act around him and that resulted in her acting like a teenage girl with her first crush. The whole time they were speaking, she was distracted yet focused. She had been hooked on every word he had been saying but the whole time her mind had been thinking of other things. Imaging things that had been in her dreams. She had been shocked by how he had managed to get her confession out of her but somehow, she felt so much lighter, so much better and relieved. It was clear from that session that the Joker, the most terrifying man in Gotham, the Clown Prince of Crime, wanted her just as much as she wanted him. Somehow, she managed to finish the report and emailed the finished report to Doctor Arkham, so he could see what she would be sending. She was surprised by his reply.

 **From:** Jeremiah Arkham

 **To:** Harleen Quinzel

 **Subject:** Joker Report

My office. Now.

Doctor Jeremiah Arkham

 _Head of Arkham Asylum_

Harleen walked quickly to his office, wondering what he wanted. She looked down at her bandaged hands, wondering if Crane had squealed to Arkham about the incident in her office three days ago. _Just remember to stay calm. CALM? IF HE KNOWS, YOU ARE IN SOOOOO MUCH TROUBLE!_ She knocked on his office door, trying to stay calm. He called for her to enter and she walked in. He gestured for her to sit in the chair in front of his desk. She sat down, crossing her right leg over her left and rest her hands in her lap.

"Was there something wrong with my report on the Joker?" Harleen asked.

"No, Harleen. It was fine but issues have been brought to my attention that need to be addressed." Arkham informed her. She frowned slightly, tilting her head to the side slightly.

"What issues?" Harleen asked.

"Firstly, the attack on Crane-"

"That was a provoked attack! Did Crane tell you what he tried to do to me?" Harleen burst out. _Good one, Harleen. You could have let me lie for you and we would be fine if you hadn't let your anger control you!_

"Obviously, he said that you attacked him unprovoked, that he was merely in your office and that he had prefered it when it was his-"

"Crane tried to rape me, Jeremiah! I have no reason to lie." She interrupted him, trying hard not to shout at her boss. _Fucking hell, you are a train crash waiting to happen, Harleen._

"If that is what happened, then we shall mount a full investigation. However, after speaking with Cash, on Crane's instruction, it appears that you have been pushed over the line, so to speak. It makes sense with everything that has happened recently." She raised an eyebrow, unimpressed.

"Is that all you wanted to speak to me about?" She asked with a bored tone.

"Ummmm, no. Other issues have been brought to my attention. I consider us friends, Harleen," Jeremiah walked around his desk to lean on the front of it, so he was stood in front of her. _Since when we were friends, Jerry?_ "And you know, I figured that you could come to me about anything. So I am going to give you one chance to be honest with me." Jeremiah put a hand on her knee. She looked from his hand to his face.

"Honest with you about what?" Harleen asked. Jeremiah moved his hand from her knee and placing his free hand on the top of his computer screen. He shook his head.

"I am so disappointed with your response, Harleen." Jeremiah turned the computer screen. Harleen looked to the screen. Her mouth fell open slightly at the sight of the security footage of her and the Joker's kiss from three days ago. She looked back to Jeremiah. _Whatcha gonna do now Harleen? How you gonna flirt your way out of this?_

"What do you want, Jeremiah?" Harleen asked.

"I want you to clear your desk and off Arkham Asylum grounds by the end of the day." Jeremiah ordered with a slight smirk on his face that he was attempting to hide. _He wants to keep us away from our puddin'! YOU CAN'T LET THAT HAPPEN HARLEEN!_

"You're firing me? Really?"

"Harleen, you've got to understand it was the Board's decision," he ran his hands through his hair. _HE IS LYING TO YOU! HE ALWAYS DOES THAT WHEN HE LIES!_ "I want you to know that the only people who voted against you being let go was myself and Bruce Wayne." He refused to meet her eyes as he spoke. _How dare he think he can lie to us?_

"Bruce, maybe. But you have been looking for an excuse to get rid of me for a while."

"Harleen, you are one of my best doctors. Why would I be looking for an excuse to get rid of you?" He moved back round to the other side of his desk, sitting back down in his chair. _Because you are a sexiest, misgyonistic pig who hates women succeeding._

"If I am one of your 'best doctors', why are getting rid of me?" Harleen asked, standing up.

"Protocol. You've started a romantic relationship with one of our patients." _Yeah and it is the best thing in my miserable, pathetic life at the moment and you are not taking me away from my Mister J!_

"Oh, so I'm guessing it was protocol to allow Crane to experiment on patients for months." She smirked, her eyes searching his desk from something she could use a weapon.

"That is none of your business! Look, Harleen, my hands are tied." Jeremiah said. She found his letter opener and smiled slightly.

"I expect your hands were tied during the Crane situation as well, yet you allowed that to continue for months. I bet footage used to disappear all the time-" She taunted as her hand inched closer to the letter opener.

"If you don't leave quietly, I will have to call security. It is your choice, Harleen."

"Stop calling me, Harleen!" She snapped. Jeremiah looked up at her, a stupid dumbfounded look on his face. She gripped the letter opener in her hand.

"Okay," he spoke slowly, as if he was speaking to one of the patients, "what should I call you?" She grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling him up out of his chair and pressing the letter opener to his neck. She had no intention of hurting him, she just wanted a way to get to the Joker and get them both out with no stopping them.

"I don't know but I know someone who does. Let's go and pay him a visit."


	10. An Act of Mad Love

**Cha** **pter Ten - An Act of Mad Love**

 **SUMMARY - Has Harleen really gone for good?**

* * *

 _Well, things have certainly becoming interesting. But hopefully it doesn't take too long for her to come round to my way of thinking._ The Joker was lying on his bed in his cell, resting on his arms and staring up at the ceiling, a small smirk on his face as he thought back to the therapy session. Harleen had admitted she wanted him. _I can't believe it. Should I send her something? Flowers? Maybe I'll ask Croc for advice._

The door to his cell creaked open. He closed his eyes, not bothering to look up at whoever opened the door. Arkham was becoming predictable and he knew that this was probably some guards looking to go a round of beating the Joker. He groaned as the bag landed on his chest, he opened his eyes to see Doctor Quinzel standing there with Doctor Arkham, a gun pointing at his head. He sat up, unzipping the bag and looked inside, inside sat his purple suit, his gun and lapel flower. Harley pushed Doctor Arkham inside the room, a finger pressed to her lips, her eyes not leaving the Joker's as she closed the door.

"Get dressed, puddin'. We're going dancing!" Harley said with a large smile, "you know, Jerry, you should really improve security around here. It was far too easy to get a hold of a gun." _This was completely unpredictable._ Doctor Arkham backed up against the wall, staring at Harley like she was a completely different person. The Joker focused on Harley, standing before him was a mixture of the cold, professional doctor and the chaotic woman he knew she would be.

"Well, well, well, look who has come round to my way of thinking." The Joker smirked. Harley smiled at him, stepping towards him.

"I know I took my time about it but hey, no time than the present. Let's get moving, puddin', before Cash and security are crashing doors down."

"Okay then, I best get dressed then," The Joker stood up, removing his shirt as he did so. Harley's eyes darted from his face to his chest, admiring his body. He looked over at Doctor Arkham, he looked terrified, "do you mind?" Doctor Arkham rolled his eyes and turned around facing the wall. Harley giggled, slipping some loose hair behind her ear. The Joker changed quickly, wanting to get out of Arkham as quickly as he could. Harley's cheeks were a little pink when he looked up at her once fully dressed. _Someone clearly liked what they saw._

"So, I'm assuming you have a plan 'cause I was pretty comfortable." Harley bit down on her lower lip and looked away.

"Ummm. I am kinda making this up as I go along but," she moved on, pushing Arkham to face her, snatching his ID card off his chest, she turned to face him and held the gun out to him, "this will get us past the doors and I will leave any security to you." He raised an eyebrow as he took the gun from her, surprised that she would trust him with one.

"Right then, we best get moving. What about him?" He pointed at Arkham. Harley looked over at him, a bored and disgusted look on her face.

"Leave him here. See how he likes being locked in a cell." _Hope she knows what she is doing, would hate to have a run in with Bats again and there is no way Harley is prepared for those morons._ The Joker stepped towards Arkham, who looked up at him with wide eyes of fear.

"I have always wanted to do this," Lifting the gun, he hit Arkham with the butt of the gun, knocking him out. He turned to face Harley with a cheeky smile, "right, darling, let's go paint the town red." Taking her hand and holding it tight, he pulled her out of the cell and down the corridor. He knew that they had to get out as quickly as possible to make sure that Harley stays as Harley and the doctor doesn't find a way to take control. There was no way Harley had managed to get Arkham and herself to his cell without being spotted by any cameras or security members. As they approached the elevator to go down to the main entrance, four security members stepped out of the elevator. He recognised all four of them, each of them had taken their turns in giving him a beating. _I am going to enjoy this more than I thought._ Grabbing Harley closer to him, holding her to him like she was a hostage and holding the gun to her head.

"Play along and do it convincingly." He whispered in her ear. The slight nod of her head made him smile, she was opening herself up to his world and was ready to play.

"INMATE! Let the doctor go and return to your cell!" Officer Johnson ordered. The Joker laughed.

"Now, Johnson, was it? First, I'm trying to escape, so going back to my cell would defeat the point of escaping. Two, my cell is currently occupied. And three, I owe you." The Joker moved the gun quickly and shot Johnson square in the head. He felt Harley jump in his arms at the sound of the gun blast.

"RETURN TO YOUR CELL NOW! OR WE WILL SHOOT!" Officer Rigby shouted, all three of the guards looking nervous now as they stepped over their dead friend. All of them sprayed with his blood. Harley's legs almost gave way under her and he felt his grip tighten to keep her held up. _Stay with me, Harley, this will not be last dead person you see tonight._

"Guys, I don't think you quite understand the gravitas of the situation. I have the good doctor in front of me. You shoot, she dies."

"Let Doctor Quinzel go now!" Officer Erikson ordered.

"Really, Erikson? Like the freak is going to do that! Just shoot both of them! Saves Arkham the money of the keeping them both!" Officer Hurst snapped with a sneer. The Joker glared at Officer Hurst. Hurst was the worse of the four of them, he was the one who gave out the worst beatings and said the worst things to him. He hated Hurst the most.

"Right then! If you guys are going to be dicks about it, I'll tell you what. Erikson, you run along and go alert whoever you have to. Now, Hurst, I don't like you. So, here is what is going to happen. You are going to step aside and let me walk out of here with the doctor. Then you are going to go to the break room and have a coffee, or whatever you guards do." Hurst and Erikson exchanged confused glances. Rigby was staring down at Johnson's body as his blood seeped into the ground. Hurst glared back at the pair of them.

"Shut your mouth, freak. Let your bitch go and return to your cell!" Hurst ordered.

"That is no way to talk about a lady," He lowers the gun slightly and shoots Hurst in the kneecap. Hurst screamed out in pain as his kneecap exploded and he fell down to the ground, "I think I'm going to make this one special." He looked down at Harley, she looked very pale and her eyes had gone very wide. She looked freaked out. He just prayed that she would get used to it and stay with him. Erikson and Rigby looked at each other, clearly unsure of their next moves. They were starting to bore him. Quickly, he pulled the trigger, killing both Erikson and Rigby in two quick blasts. He let Harley go, stepping towards Hurst who glared up at him. He pressed the gun against Hurst's head.

"Next time you want to take a shot at someone, choose someone smaller like the Mad Hatter." He pulled the trigger with a huge smile. Hurst's blood and brains splattered the wall, the blood smudging as Hurst fell to the ground. The Joker turned to see Harley on the ground, breathing heavily trying to not to break.

"Get used to it, kiddo. We've got to go!" He said, walking towards her, pulling her up and dragging her to the elevator. He leaned her against the wall of the elevator, pulling Arkham's ID out of her doctor's coat pocket. Swiping the card, he pressed the lobby button and the doors closed. He turned back to look at Harley. The colour was slowly returning to her cheeks and her breathing was becoming more normal.

"You did say to leave security to me."

"I know I did," she said through gritted teeth, "I just need to get used to it. I will get used to it."

"Good. Now, the moment we get out, we will have to pay my friend Oswald a visit as we need to find somewhere more permanent." The Joker informed her. Harley stood up straight, pulling her motorcycle keys out of her pocket.

"I can get us there, don't worry." She said with a small smile.

"Delightful, we will go there then. You better prepare yourself for more violence when we get to the lobby, I suppose Cash is going to try and stop us." The Joker suggested, removing the magazine from the gun to check the bullets he had left, only seven left. Pushing the magazine back into the gun, he stepped towards Harley who looked up at him with wide eyes. She was starting to see the world the way he did and it was exciting. Wrapping an arm around her waist, he pulled her towards him and kissed her. She made a little noise of surprise and then melted into the kiss, wrapping her arms around him. He leaned back and smiled at her.

"What was that for?" Harley asked with a small smile. He let her go and turned her around, holding her against him pointing the gun at her.

"You're handling this much better than I thought you would be," the elevator reached the lobby and he smiled, "show time." The doors opened and like he expected Cash and eight other guards were waiting for them.

"Joker, let Doctor Quinzel go and surrender." Cash ordered, he was the only guard not holding his gun.

"Guys, there are nine of you and I only have seven bullets, some of you will have to share." The Joker smirked, looking around the group of guards. He was not going to bother wasting the bullets from his own gun on any of the security guards here.

"This does not have to result in violence, just surrender yourself and let Harleen go." Cash was attempting to reason with him. He laughed softly.

"We both know that is not going to happen Cash, so let's count," pushing Harley aside, he pointed the gun at Officer Thompson, "one." he fired the gun and Thompson went down, along with Officers Sanders and Johns. Their blood and brains splattering the lobby walls and pooling on the ground.

"Open fire!" Cash ordered. The remaining six guards opened fire and he dived behind a bin can. He spotted Harley crawling towards the main desk, trying to avoid being shot.

"This is really badly thought out!" Harley shouted over the sound of the gunfire.

"Most of my plans usually are!" The Joker shouted with a wide grin, standing and firing the gun at Officer Cruise went down, "two, three." he fired again at Officer Andrews went down with a cry as the bullet made contact with his neck. He hid again, waiting for another perfect moment to fire again. Only Cash, Gomez, Fuller and Graham were left to be taken out. The Joker knew if he acted quickly, he could take all four of them out in quick succession. With one last smile, he stood and stepped out, firing the fourth and fifth bullet taking out Fuller and Gomez. He dodged Cash's bullet and fired the sixth bullet at him, the bullet making contact with Cash's hip and he went down with a cry of pain. He fired the last bullet without a final glance at Graham whose body quickly hit the ground.

"You can come out now, everyone is dead or hurt." The Joker said, dropping the empty gun to the floor. Harley stood up with a small smile on her face. He smiled at her as he stepped over the bodies to meet her as she walked round the side of the main desk. She didn't seem bothered by the fact that she was covered in someone else's blood. Her doctor's coat was soaking in the blood from where she had crawled along to avoid being shot. She had blood on her hands and knees. She removed her doctor's coat, leaving it behind as she took his hand. Harleen was gone and Harley was the woman walking him out of the asylum. Twirling her bike keys round her finger, she led him to her motorcycle. Harley let go of his hand and straddled the bike, pushing the key into the ignition as she pulled the bike upright. She started the bike and smiled at him.

"You gonna stand there all night or what?" She asked with a devilish grin. He got on the bike behind her, holding onto her hips as she sped away from the asylum. _This really has been the most fun ever._

* * *

The Joker could tell she was nervous as he pulled her into ACE Chemicals. The last time she had been here, she was being held against her will as her fiance took a fall from their balcony. He didn't particularly like this place either but this had been the place where everything had changed for him and it would be the same for her. He led her through the chemical plant, towards the platform they had stood on when he had revealed that he was the dancer. It was the perfect place for her to make the decision on whether she wanted a part of his world or not. _Not it matters, it all ends here, she is too much of liability to keep around._ She was silent as she looked down the bubbling vat of chemicals below. He studied her, trying to remember every last detail of her face and her body. _I'm going to miss this beautiful woman._

"Question," the Joker said, Harley turned to face him, a small smile on her lips, "would you die for me?" Harley frowned slightly.

"Yes." He shook his head slightly. Before he let her go, he wanted to know how far she would have been willing to go with this. He wanted to know whether she would have been able to fall completely and give into all of her darkest temptations.

"No, that's too easy. Would you," he looked down at her lips, almost scared to hear her answer, he shook his head and looked into those beautiful blue eyes, "would you live for me?"

"Yes." She answered without any hesitation. He pointed a finger at her.

"Careful," he walked around her, "do **not** say this oath thoughtlessly," he stopped in front of her, looking her in the eyes, "desire becomes surrender, surrender becomes power. You want this, don't you?" He asked, trailing a finger along her lips.

"I do."

"Say it, say it. Pretty, pretty, pretty-"

"Please, I want this." Harley pleaded. He laughed softly and smiled, her own lips spread into a smile as he leaned in to her, his hands trailing down her sides, feeling her body one last time.

"You're so good." The Joker took a step back, spreading his arms and waiting to see whether she would make the fall. Harley looked once more at the vat of chemicals bubbling below and then back at him. _Go on, do it, fall!_ She smiled at him one last time and fell backwards. The Joker walked to the edge, watching as she fell and landed in the chemicals, never to resurface. He smiled to himself and walked away from the platform. _Really? You went to all this effort to claim her as your own and now you're going to leave her. She wants you and you want her! GO AND GET HER!_ The Joker growled slightly, turning back and removing his jacket before he jumped off the platform after her. He dived into the chemicals, finding her and pulling her body up to safety. The weight sensors were triggered and the vat started to drain the chemicals, he was able to stand and hold onto her. Harley's skin was bleached pale but not his white, her hair, bleached a pale white blonde, she was new, perfect and all his. Joker leaned forward and pressed his mouth to her's, breathing life back into her. She gasped as the air reached her lungs, her eyes opening to see him looking down at her with a large smile.

"Don't worry, Harley Quinnn, daddy's got you." Joker leaned forward, kissing her properly with a new level of passion and eagerness. His hands held onto her tightly, feeling her skin as the chemicals had burnt some of her clothes. She reached up and cupped the back of his head, running her hands through his hair. He pulled back and laughed, her own laughter joined his as it echoed across the chemical plant. _Welcome to my world, Harley Quinn, you are going to love it._

* * *

Harley felt nervous as they walked into The Iceberg Lounge. The Joker kept a tight hold of her, his arm around her waist, holding her to him. Despite her nervousness, she felt a small burst of something else, something different, in her chest. He was proud to walk through with her by his side. She was also very self conscious about the fact that both of them were in just the remains of their clothing from the chemicals. She was wearing his jacket, glad it covered most of her. One of the Penguin's men was leading them to his office so the Joker could speak with him.

"Don't be nervous," the Joker whispered, "Oswald is an old friend." They walk into the office. It was a large office with plenty of space between the different pieces of furniture. It was plush and expensive, clearly paid for by illegal means. Oswald Cobblepot was sat in his chair, a small yet round man with beady eyes, balding scalp and a pointed nose. He was one of the biggest crime lords in Gotham, despite probably being half the size of all of them. Cobblepot looked up and smiled as he spotted the Joker.

"Joker," Cobblepot exclaimed, "last I heard you were locked back up in the crazy farm." hey both laughed, even if she felt the Joker's was a little forced. Cobblepot spoke with a strong cockney accent. He didn't even seemed fazed by the two of them standing there, dried chemicals on their skin and hair, in clothes that were no longer wearable.

"I was by my own devising. But let's just say I had a little help from the inside." The Joker said glancing at Harley. She looked up at him and smiled. Cobblepot looked at Harley and she looked at him, wondering if he would recognise her after all this time. "Is that so? And who is this lovely lady I see on your arm?" Cobblepot asked, "you always seemed like a loner. You know not the relationship type." _Are you purposely trying to piss him off, Penguin? Or are you trying to piss me off? Because it is working and I can't believe you don't recognise me, I used to work for you during college._

"This is a special case," the Joker said, "let's just say she has a way with words." Harley smiled to herself, pulling his jacket around her tighter.

"Very well. What can I help you with? I'm guessing this isn't a social call."

"You are correct. Firstly, I am assuming you still have my old rooms up stairs?"

"I do." Cobblepot confirmed.

"Excellent. Secondly, do you remember while ago I asked you to stock up some old abandoned comedy shack or toy stores; In the event that I escape from Arkham I would have a place I can hold up?"

"I do and those places are still there but I'm sure I gave you a list of all the hideouts."

"You did. You did," the Joker laughed " however I lost it soon after you gave it to me." Cobblepot laughed wholeheartedly. He turned to the laptop already on the desk and opened it up.

"You would lose your head if it wasn't screwed on. Let me see," there was a long pause as he searched the laptop for the list, "ah here we go The Laughter Lounge is probably the closest and best suited for your needs. I'll have the boys go and scout it out and restock if necessary. Then we are even yes?" Cobblepot wrote the address down and ripped it off, holding it out for the Joker. He stepped towards the desk, taking the paper from him.

"Yes. We are even," Joker said with a smile, he turned back to walk out with her but turned around to face Cobblepot, "oh wait... I want my men back. Also find some clothes for Harley, she can't exactly walk around in those clothes anymore."

"Oh course Joker. Why don't you write down your sizes and prefered colours, my love?" Cobblepot ask her, offering a pad and pen. She took it and quickly wrote down what he required.

"We'll be in my room and I'll have a bottle of champagne sent up to the room as well. Great to see you again Ozzie," The Joker shook hands with Cobblepot, "I'll speak to you tomorrow." He turned back to her, taking her hand and leading her out of Cobblepot's office. They walked down the corridor, stepping inside the elevator. He pushed the button to the eighth floor, the doors closed and the elevator sped towards the floor. Neither of them said anything but the tension was undeniable. He just smiled a teasing smile at her and pulled her out of the elevator.

* * *

She had showered, removing the traces of blood and chemicals from her body and was now stood, wrapped in a towel, in front of the vanity looking at her reflection in the mirror. Despite everything that had happened today, despite feeling like she had changed so much, the chemicals hadn't altered the same way they had him all those years ago. She was definitely paler than she had been but not the white that the Joker was. Her hair was now more of a bleached white blonde rather than the golden blonde it had been. The memories of this evening came rushing back, the blood, the screams of pain, the final dead look on their faces. All of the men that the Joker had shot, she had known them. She had been the one to give the Joker the gun and now, babies would grow up without their fathers, wives were now widows and for some, no one would care. She may not have pulled the trigger but she may as well had. Right now, they would be thinking that the Joker kidnapped her but once they reviewed the footage, it would be obvious that she had aided him. _This is your life now, Harl. You made your choice, now deal with it!_ She jumped as she felt someone wrap their arms around her waist. She blinked to see the Joker standing behind her in the mirror, dressed in a shirt, waistcoat and trousers, his hair still dripping from the shower he had taken before her as he insisted she ate something first, his arms wrapped around her tightly, holding her to him.

"Get out of your head and see the funny side. Yesterday, you were Doctor Harleen Quinzel who had to answer to everyone to prove a point. Today, you are Harley Quinn who has to answer to no one and makes her own path. You can do anything just because it makes you laugh, you can do anything, take anything, kill anyone just because you want to. Doctor Quinzel is gone and you are the new and improved, Harley Quinn." The Joker explained it all to her and it was like she was re-born. _I am Harley Quinn, why did I never realise this?_ Harley turned in his arms, wrapping her own around his neck, cupping the back of his head and going onto her tiptoes to kiss him. The kiss was soft and gentle and then he took control, gripping her hair in one hand and twisting it to pull it lightly. She knew he was trying to be softer than he would like to be. She knew he would be going easy on her. The kiss had changed and felt different than any of the other kisses they had shared, this felt like his way of telling her how the night was going to go and there was nothing she could do to change that. He released her hair, his hands skimmed down her shoulders and he gripped the towel around her body, pulling it away, dropping it carelessly. He leaned back from her, wanting to look at her. Normally Harleen would want to cover herself being so exposed to someone new but the Joker had a way of making her feel bold and brave. But Harley didn't shy away from his gaze, she stood proudly naked in front of him. The Joker's green eyes scanned her body and he smiled softly. His eyes settling on the tattoo of the black diamond on her ribs just under her left breast and then moved quickly to the bullet wound scar she had on her right side. _Don't let him focus on that! He will want to know what happened and it would ruin the moment._ Her own eyes looked at him, dressed only in his shirt and trousers with odd socks. She reached up and unbuttoned his shirt slowly, keeping eye contact with him, trying to distract him from the scar. His gaze was intense, like he was staring into her soul. She removed his shirt, dropping it to the floor. She looked over his chest, the light of the bathroom causing his scars to be noticeable, healing bruises covered his ribs and stomach. Frowning slightly, she reached out and stroked one of the longer scars on his chest right over his heart. He grabbed her wrist and pulled it away from his chest, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her to him, leaning down and kissing her roughly. The Joker picked her up, wrapping her legs around his waist and carrying her out of the bathroom. The room was filled with music she didn't recognise, a few candles to give the room a dim light and shadows. She ran her fingers through his hair as she kissed him, moaning softly as his hand stroked her back, one of his long fingers trailing down her spine. He bit down on her lower lip as he laid her down on the bed, pressing himself against her. She moaned softly, feeling how hard he already was he grinded against her. She reached down between the small gap between them, fumbling to undo his belt. He knelt up, removing it quickly and flinging it aside. He stood quickly, unbuttoning his trousers and removing them, along with his underwear. Harley bit down on her lower lip at the sight of him naked. _He's beautiful, a work of art._ The Joker motioned for her to come to him, a slight smirk on his face. She crawled across the bed to him, knowing exactly what she was going to do. Kneeling on the edge of the bed, she looked up at him with wide eyes and a wicked smile. He took a sharp breath as she wrapped her lips around the head of his cock. Sucking softly and slowly taking him deeper into her mouth, she moaned around his cock, closing her eyes. He gripped her hair and slowly started to thrust his hips as she sucked his cock.

"Do you like sucking my cock, Harley?" The Joker asked, his voice surprisingly breathy. She ran her tongue up his cock and around the head, lapping up the precum.

"Yes, daddy." Harley moaned softly, remembering how he had referred to himself when he pulled out of the chemicals. He pushed her back against the mattress, pinning her arms down, his cock pressing against her stomach as he looked down at her with wild eyes and a large smile.

"You've wanted this for so long, haven't you, Harley?" He growled at her. She squirmed under his gaze, surprised by how turned on she felt despite the fact he had hardly touched her.

"Yes, daddy."

"Stay there, don't move and no touching yourself," The Joker ordered, moving quickly, leaving her on the bed. She stared up at the ceiling, watching the way the shadows danced, "lie in the middle of the bed." She moved one of the pillows and laid down where she was told. The Joker straddled her with a smile, she spotted the cuffs in his hand. _There is no way the Penguin provided those for you._

"Arms up, Harley." She put her arms up above her head. He put one of the cuffs around her left wrist, slipped the long chain through the bars of the headboard and cuffed her right wrist. Harley smiled up at him. Gripping her throat with his right hand, he leaned down and kissed her hard, his tongue invading her mouth moving so he was no longer straddling her waist but forced a leg between her's to open them up to him. With his left hand, he dragged his nails down her skin, from her shoulder, over her breast and down her thigh. His hand then switched directions, his nails dragging up her inner thigh. Her breath caught in her throat as his long fingers stroked her wet vagina.

"You really do want this, I've barely touched you and you're already dripping." He teased, slipping a finger inside her. She moaned, leaning her head back against the pillow as the sensations ran over her body. The Joker kissed her neck, trying to find all the sweet spots to make her moan. She could feel so many different sensations that she hadn't felt in so long. He slipped another finger inside, going teasingly slow as he pumped his fingers in and out of her vagina. He bit down on her neck, causing her to pull at the the restraints in surprise, her moan filling in the air.

"You're so close, I can feel how close you are. Do you want to come, Harley?" The Joker asked, his tone teasing as he sped up the speed of his fingers, pumping in and out of her. Her moans getting breathy as she got closer to the edge.

"Please, please, let me cum puddin'!" Harley begged, her body tensing as she tried to hold back her orgasm. Then he stopped, pulled his fingers out and leaned back, laughing softly. She groaned, squirming as all the sensations stopped.

"Not yet, my darling," he put one of his fingers in his mouth, sucking it clean, he hummed softly, "you taste sweet like candy. Stop pouting, Harley, I will let you cum, just not yet. Tell me what you want."

"I want you to fuck me." The Joker smiled and positioned himself between her legs. Slowly, he pushed his cock inside her, holding onto her hips so she couldn't move. Keeping eye contact with her, he started thrusting inside, hard and rough thrusts that made her want to scream in pleasure. It wasn't gentle and loving, it was rough and passionate. She had no idea that sex could be this good, could make her feel so alive, could make her feel so sexy, could make her feel so bad. She could feel she was already close to cumming.

"I'm going to cum, please let me cum, puddin'." She begged, closing her eyes, her body tensing up. The Joker grabbed her throat, causing her to open her eyes and look at him.

"You need to learn restraint, Harley. So hold it." He growled at her. He pulled out of her and flipped her over onto her stomach. He pulled her hips up so she was on her knees and spanked her ass harshly before slipping himself inside her again. He held onto her hips as he fucked her, his grip tight, his nails digging in her skin. All of it, the pain, the pleasure, it was all new and exciting. Harley griped the bed sheets as she tried to hold back her orgasm as he continued his rough, hard pace.

"Please, I can't hold it anymore. Please let me cum, daddy!" Harley begged, moaning.

"Now, Harley!" The Joker growled. Harley let go, her orgasm taking over her body and causing his. He gripped her hips even tighter and thrust into her one last time. Their heavy breaths filled the room as they came down from the highs of their orgasms. He pulled out of her slowly and leaned over her small frame to undo the cuffs. He pulled her to him, leaning her on his chest, stroking her hair softly. She smiled softly, placing her hand over his heart, stroking his skin softly. The Joker kissed her on the forehead. He pull open the drawer by the bed to find a packet of black a gold cigarettes and a box of matches, he lit one and took a long drag, exhaling the smoke into the air above them.

"Welcome to my world, Harley Quinn."


	11. Learning the Ropes

**Chapter Eleven - Learning the Ropes**

 **SUMMARY - It is training time for Harley Quinn. However, how will Bruce react when he discovers what really happened at Arkham Asylum?**

* * *

Bruce was irritated. The call that he had just received from Commissioner Gordon telling Batman that the Joker had just escaped Arkham. He had also kidnapped Doctor Quinzel. Bruce ran a hand through his dark hair as he watched the security footage from Arkham asylum. _I should have known. I should have done something. I was there just hours ago. If Harleen dies, it will be my fault._ Doctor Quinzel and Doctor Arkham had walked down to the Joker's cell together, only Quinzel and the Joker had walked out even if it was unwilling. But something wasn't sitting right with him. Arkham had looked uncomfortable walking down with Quinzel and they were walking too close together. He knew the doctors did not get along, they would never walk so close together. Bruce narrowed his eyes at the footage. _Why would Arkham be looking around like that if Harleen was a victim in this? Something isn't right._

"She's hot. Who is that? I recognise her." Jason said with a cheeky smirk as he sat down beside him. Jason Todd, the eighteen year old orphan that he had taken in after he had found him trying to steal the wheels off the Batmobile three years ago. He hadn't been looking for someone to replace Dick after he decided to go solo in Bludhaven as Nightwing but Jason was a suitable replacement. Apart from his ability to act reckless, disobey occasional orders and rush into situations, Jason was a good Robin. Jason was tall and broad, he dyed his natural red hair stark black and had bright blue eyes. He was tanned and spoke fluent spanish due to his Latino heritage. He was tough and strong, Bruce saw so much of himself in Jason. The only thing that Bruce knew he had that Jason didn't was the discipline.

"That is Doctor Harleen Quinzel, she works at Arkham Asylum. You've seen her here at benefits I've had. Harleen has been the Joker's doctor since 3rd March this year. Since that time, she lost her fiancee to suicide and never attended a therapy session of her own, despite being advised to. When I spoke to her today, I could sense something was different than the last time I met her. Something is not right about this. Oracle, access the video footage of cell 0801 between 2030 and 2130."

"Accessing." The computer's voice responded. Bruce looked at Jason who was watching him.

"You're worried. You think that Doctor Q helped the Joker escape."

"I also think he won't kill her, which means-"

"The Joker with a sidekick? Come on, Bruce. That is ridicul-" The computer beeped as it finished loading the footage. Bruce looked to the computer, scanning the footage to see if anything was wrong. He slowed it down around 2051 when he spotted the cell door open.

"No fucking way." Jason whispered. Bruce stood up as he spotted Doctor Quinzel with the gun pointed at Arkham. He closed his eyes and rubbed his temples with his forefingers. _Doctor Quinzel has fallen to the Joker's way of thinking._

"Oracle, download all known Joker locations to the Batmobile." Bruce ordered, moving to change into his batsuit.

"You're going after him now?!" Jason asked, following him. Bruce stopped and spun to face him.

"I need to find them before they kill anyone else. Doctor Quinzel may not have pulled the trigger herself but she gave the Joker the gun. They killed ten people and injured four including Aaron Cash. I am going after them, tonight. Are you coming with me or not?" Bruce asked.

"Yes, of course I am."

"Then suit up. It is going to be a long night."

* * *

When the Joker woke the next morning, he felt extremely disorientated. He hated feeling like this. He sat up, looking around the room, reminding himself that he was no longer in Arkham. The sunlight was starting to peep through the curtains that he hadn't closed entirely. He ran a hand through his hair as he walked into the bathroom, wanting to wash the memory of Arkham off his body. He showered quickly, enjoying the hot water instead of the lukewarm water that he was used to showering in at Arkham. The Joker knew he had to plan something big to make his comeback. But first, he had to make sure that Harley would be completely ready for facing the Bat and the Bird. Harley Quinn was the most unexpected thing in his life and yet was the only thing that made sense. But he was pretty sure she had never been in a proper fight. She had never explained what had happened in her fight with Crane. But he knew Crane weighed like next to nothing and barely ate a thing so probably didn't take much for him to go down. She would need to know how to fight well, how to fight dirty, how to handle weapons, how to manipulate people and how to disguise herself. If he wanted to do this quickly, he would need help. The other rogues would be useful especially with what he was planning as his comeback. _There are too many good people wasting away in Arkham and it is up to us to get them out._ Harley was still asleep when he walked back into the room, she had rolled onto his side of the bed, her long blonde hair spread behind her. _This is going to take some getting used to._ Sleeping beside someone was something he had not done since that night. But he would not deny that last night was the best night's sleep he had had in years. Shaking his head, he dried himself quickly and got dressed. He would let Harley sleep until he had finished his meeting with Cobblepot. She had been through a lot yesterday and had handled it a lot better than he thought she would have. He thought that Doctor Quinzel would pick up more of a fight. _Unless Harley and Harleen had been fighting in her head for a lot longer than I thought they were._ Harley stirred slightly, mumbling something in her sleep. He smiled softly as he left the room. He would have to stop thinking about the naked Harley waiting for him back in his room if he was going to be talking with the Penguin. Shaking his head, he stepped into the elevator. _I need a cup of coffee to stay focused._ When he reached the ground floor, he walked directly to Cobblepot's office, not bothering to knock. Cobblepot looked frustrated when he opened the door until he spotted that it was the Joker and he smiled.

"Morning Joker. Did you sleep well?"

"Splendidly but could use a cup of coffee."

"I'll get one of the boys to make you one. I'm sure they all remember how you like it," Cobblepot clicked his fingers at one of the men stood in the room who left immediately, "now, what I can help you with?"

"Oh I see, straight to business then. We need to train Harley with the few remaining Rogues that are still in Gotham.

So, you round them up, send them over to my new place." The Joker explained. Cobblepot smiled.

"Who do you have in mind?" Cobblepot asked.

"Bane, Riddler and yourself." Cobblepot raised his eyebrows and leaned back in his chair.

"Myself? What do you need me to do?" He asked. The door opened and the Joker's coffee was handed to him. He took a sip. _Oh yeah that's the stuff._

"You're the mutations expert. Harley needs to learn how to use a gun and not to be scared of them." The Joker explained, looking around the office.

"How do you know she's scared of them?"

"I've never had someone hand a gun over to me so quickly. She needs to get over that and quick. You have an hour, I need to go make sure she is awake. Where shall I send her?" The Joker stood up, coffee in hand and a smile on his face.

"Basement in an hour. See you then."

* * *

"Alright Harley, I am about to throw a lot of information your way very quickly but don't worry, I will go over it for you if needed. This is a Remington 1911-R1, .45 caliber handgun, the barrel is 1 to 16 left hand twist, feed system 7+1 round magazine. The one next to it is a AK47 assault rifle, 30 round attachable magazine, 7.62 by 39mm, muzzle velocity 715 metres per second, for the most effective shot you must be about 350 metres away. This is a IMI Uzi (MP-2) sub-machine gun, one of the Joker's personal favourite, 9x19mm, rate of fire is 600 rounds per minute, muzzle velocity 400 metres per second, effective range is 200 metres and the feed system is 10-50 round magazines. Lastly, the M40 sniper rifle, I know a guy that likes this particular gun. The cartridge is 7.62x51mm NATO, rate of fire is 6 rounds per minute, muzzle velocity 777 metres per second, most effective firing range is 800 metres and the feed system is 5 rounds integral box magazine. All snipers have a sight, this particular rifle uses a scout sniper day scope, ssds for short. All of these most commonly used in the USA and are particularly easy to use, but all do have a recoil, so be prepared for some bruises. Got that?" Cobblepot asked. Harley blinked several times. _That was a lot of information._ She looked over at the Joker who seemed to be enjoying watching her be flustered.

"Harley, start small." The Joker advised with a small smile, leaning back in his chair. She looked back at Cobblepot.

"I guess I'll start with the Remington." Harley said with a small smile.

"Good choice. Ever used one before?" Cobblepot asked.

"Yes."

"You have?" The Joker asked. Harley looked over at him.

"Cash taught me to use one when I started working at Arkham." The Joker frowned at her.

"Well, pick it up and let's move over to the firing range," Cobblepot said, Harley picked up the Remington and followed Cobblepot over to the firing range, "aim and shoot, it's not hard." Harley took up the stance, remembering how to stand, clicking off the safety and aimed. _Take a deep breath and fire._ She took a deep breath and fired the gun, bending her arms up with the recoil.

"Nice headshot," Cobblepot responded, "it's clear you know what you are doing with the Remington. Let's move on to the assault rifle."

* * *

The Laughter Lounge was a lot bigger than the Joker expected it to be. The ground floor still looked like a bar and he planned on opening it as a way of money and recruitment. The basement was a lot bigger than it looked with weapons and a training room ready to use. The upstairs was an apartment ready for himself and Harley. He felt happier to be in his own place, no longer relying on Cobblepot or being locked up in Arkham. He had his own place. He had Harley, who actually had handled using the guns that Cobblepot showed her a lot better than he thought she would have. The news that she actually knew how to use a Remington had surprised him but he had not questioned her yesterday. Her willingness to learn was encouraging. She still seemed a tad hesitant around guns but once she was used to them, she would be fine. The Joker was looking at all the new toys that the Penguin had provided, enjoying picking each one up, testing the weight and firepower of each weapon. _Bats ain't going to know what hit him next time._

"You look like you're having fun." Harley's voice spoke softly from behind him. He smiled, placing the weapon back in it's place.

"If you're not having fun, Harley, you're doing it wrong. Always remember that." The Joker reminded her. He turned to face her, running a hand through his hair. She was leaning against the wall, her long blonde hair tied in two knots on the side of her head, she was wearing a tight white vest top and black skintight jeans. The bruises from the guns were starting to show on her shoulders. _Today's going to be an even tougher challenge, I hope that she's ready_.

"Why are staring at me like that?" She asked with a smirk. He raised his eyebrows at her and walked over to her. She bit down on her lower lip as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She rested her hands on his arms.

"I will look at you however I want, Harley." He teased her, leaving small kisses up her neck and along her jawline. Her grip on his arms tightened as he pushed her up against the wall, trapping her between his arms. He kissed her roughly, picking her up and wrapping her legs around him. He bit down on her lower lip as he slipped his hands up her shirt.

"BOSS! BANE IS HERE!" The Joker let out a low groan and put Harley down. She straightened her shirt and rubbed her lips.

"Send him down," The Joker called back, taking a step back away from Harley, straightening his own clothes, "to be continued, darling." He winked at her, smiling at the blush that spread across her cheeks. Heavy footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs and Bane entered the room. Bane, even without the boost his venom gave him, was already a huge muscled man, who wore an old wrestling mask and the Joker had never seen him without it. Harley's eyes widened as she looked at Bane.

"El Diablo, we meet again. What have you summoned me here for?" Bane asked. He had a thick accent that he never bothered to place. He smiled at him.

"Bane, meet Harley," the Joker gestured to Harley who still seemed in shock by Bane's size, "Harley, this is Bane. He will teach you how to fight." Bane turned to look at Harley. Harley smiled sweetly at Bane, clearly not letting the man see how flustered she was.

"Hola señorita Harley," Bane said, fondness already in his voice, "a pleasure to meet you." Bane offered his hand to Harley.

"Hola Sr. Bane. Quiero darle las gracias por enseñarme." Harley replied, shaking his hand, all her shock had gone and now she was standing tall. _A woman of many talents._ Bane laughed under his mask, looking back at the Joker.

"She speaks Spanish! You could do with learning some from her, el Diablo," Bane turned back to Harley, "No sea que me agradecía por el momento. Vamos a tener una gran cantidad de trabajo por hacer si usted está deseando para luchar contra el Batman."

"I guess I shall leave you two to it," the Joker said, going to leave the room, he turned back to face them before leaving the room, "oh and Bane, no venom. Not until she's ready."

"Do not worry, el Diablo, once I am finished with her, she will be ready for anything."

* * *

Nine wholes days she trained with Bane, covered in bruises and all of her muscles ached. In their final session today, with the Joker watching, she had to fight him whilst he used his venom formula on himself. She had won, just. _God, if B-man's punches hurt half as much as Bane's, I better make sure I never lose._ She was lying on the floor in the basement, staring up at the ceiling trying to ignore the ache across her whole body. " _Defend your left, una pequeña. Otherwise you will be open to attacks from that side. The Bat and the Bird work as one, you must be able to fight both simultaneously."_ While she no longer left her left side undefended, it was still her weaker side. She couldn't remember the last time her all of muscles ached like this. She was covered in bruises down her left ribs, had bruises from his grip up and down her body, her right eye was bruised and blackened and she was pretty sure one of her ribs were cracked. _But I won, I managed to take him down and escape meaning I could face the Bat._ Harley closed her eyes and let out a deep breath. All she needed was a few days rest, painkillers and a hot bath. She could hear footsteps approaching but she was in too much pain to even open her eyes.

"How you doing, slugger?" The Joker asked. She groaned, trying to focus on anything apart from the pain in her ribs. She heard him approaching her and opened her eyes to see him, kneeling down beside her. He pulled her up slowly, wrapping one of her arms around his neck, slipping an arm under her legs and he picked her up. She winced and gripped his shoulder as pain spiked through her side. She rested her head on his shoulder as he carried back upstairs.

"You did better than I thought. Let's get you a nice hot bath."

"What's that suppose to mean?" She asked, as he reached the top of the stairs of the basement.

"Well, Bane's a big guy. He broke Batman's back, don't you know? So ya know, the fact that you aren't dead is refreshing to see." He ignored all of the looks from his men as he carried her through the Laughter Lounge to the upstairs apartment. The upstairs was a large open floor design, in dark royal colours. The kitchen was all brand new and was the first thing to the right when they entered the apartment. Their large king sized bed was towards the back left of the apartment, the bed still unmade from when they had gotten up. His desk, already covered in blue prints and scraps of paper, was to the left of the bed. A large wardrobe and chest of drawers stood in the right corner filled with their clothes and shoes. Around the room was several oversized armchairs and a sofa with a bookshelves dotted around the room. To the left was a door that led to the bathroom, everything new and following the same colour scheme as their bedroom. He laid her down on the bed and walked into the bathroom. She heard the running of taps and smiled.

"There is some bubble bath stuff in the cupboard, please put some in." Harley called from the bed. She heard the opening and closing of a cupboard and smiled. She forced herself to sit up, ignoring the pain in her side. _Get used to the pain, Harls, it is going to be pretty common from now on._ She slipped her left arm out of the strap of her vest top and used her right hand to pull it off her body. She reached up and pulled the hair band out of her hair, letting it fall loose down her back. Standing, despite the ache in her legs, she pulled at the leggings and shimmied them off her hips, trying to make sure she wouldn't have to bend to remove them. When she looked up, the Joker was leaning against the wall smirking at her.

"Need some help?" He asked, the cheeky and playful smirk still on his face.

"Please." The Joker walked over and helped her remove the rest of her clothes as gently as he could. He helped her to the bathroom and helped her climb into the bath. The hot water smelled like candyfloss and he had lit a load of vanilla scented candles for her. There was some music playing and she felt at peace for someone who had spent nine days being beaten by Bane. She sighed as she settled into the hot water, her aching muscles already started to feel soothed. The ache and pain in her side felt so much better. The Joker leaned in and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Call me when you're done and I'll come and get you." He said with a small smile and left the bathroom. Harley leaned back in the bath and closed her eyes. _It will be moments like this that will make it all worth it. Don't worry, Harls, you made the right choice._

* * *

The Joker walked out of the bathroom and walked straight back downstairs to the basement. He was impressed with how she was handling the training. He had not heard a single complaint from her the past nine days after her training sessions with Bane. After seeing her fight him today, it reminded him of the potential he had seen in her when he met her in Arkham. _Harley had taken to fighting as easily as I took to Bats._ She hadn't complained about him teaching things alongside her. Pickpocketing was like second nature to her and he was surprised at how light handed she was. She was getting better at picking locks. Her stealth was surprisingly good but he figured it was down to her being a gymnast and being light on her feet. He walked down the stairs to the basement, straight to the wall where the guns were displayed and grabbed a Remington. He headed back up the stairs to the apartment. Setting the Remington down on the table, he shoved all the papers from his desk to the ground, not caring about the mess. Rolling his sleeves up, he kneeled down and searched for some paints and brushes, placing them on the desk. Grabbing the Remington from the table, he sat down at the desk, switching the lamp on to give him more light. He had thought about doing this for a while and after seeing how well she had handled Bane, he decided now was the best time to do it. As he decorated the gun for her, his mind wondered. _It was exhilarating watching her fight Bane. She was so graceful, it was like watching Birdfreak no. 1 except better. Her past in gymnastics gave her a new and exciting way of fighting._ Watching her fight Bane reaffirmed that he would definitely have the surprise factor when it came to her fighting Batman. Despite her size, Harley was fast, strong and precise. She knew exactly where to hit and could change her next hit midair. Once she knitted together Bane's teachings of fighting well and his teachings of fighting dirty, she would be one of the best criminals to walk the streets of Gotham. He focused on what he was doing decorating the gun, black and red, drawing three diamonds on the handle of the gun. He took his time, making sure every detail was perfect. When he looked at the time, two hours had passed and Harley had still not given him a call. Leaving the gun to dry, he went to the bathroom to see what was going on. He opened the door and found her asleep in the bath. Smiling to himself, he pulled leaned over and pulled the plug from the bath. Grabbing a towel, he lifted her gently, wrapping it around her. She stirred slightly but didn't wake as he carried her back into the bedroom. He dried her as much as he could and laid her down on the bed, pulling the covers over her. Returning to the bathroom, he blew out all the candles. As he returned to the bedroom, he removed his own clothes, folding them and leaving them on the armchair. He picked up her clothes, folded them and placed them on top of his. He switched the lights off and climbed into bed beside her. Harley shifted closer to him and laid her head on his chest. He stroked his fingers up and down her back, comforted by her soft skin and her breathing. _Nigma can wait a couple of days, she needs to recover and I want her all to myself._

* * *

After another unsuccessful night of trying to find the Joker, Bruce had moved from irritated to furious. His temper was short, he hadn't eaten or slept much over the past twelve days and he hated this feeling; the feeling that the Joker was planning something big and he would be too late. Jason had also kept his distance from him and had even stopped coming with him to find the Joker after a week. Jason had been dealing with the other crimes going on around Gotham and was currently given him the silent treatment after his last fight with a Penguin gang ended in Nightwing coming to save him. Jason had escaped with only a dislocated shoulder and bruised ribs but he had every right to be annoyed at Bruce. Dick was sat in the Batcave waiting for him when he returned.

"When will you just accept that he is out and there is nothing you can do? You've been searching for him for twelve days with no success. No one is giving him up and you are risking Jay's life in a useless search." _Great, Dick is irritated with me as well._ Dick was twenty-two years old, with messy stark black hair and bright blue eyes. He was tall and muscular, standing before him in his Nightwing uniform. Dick was not a boy anymore and he stood before him as a man.

"You don't understand. I know the Joker and now he has help, which is making him more unpredictable." Bruce told him as he removed his Batcowl. Dick rolled his eyes, folding his arms across his chest.

"I get that. But you need to focus on the rest of Gotham as well. Jay's going to get himself killed if he carries on going out alone."

"The rest of Gotham will be killed if I don't stop the Joker." Bruce snapped. DIck shook his head, his jaw set in a hardline.

"But you don't even know where the Joker is, Bruce! You're letting Gotham fall to pieces in the pursuit of that man. Barbara's been trying to keep Black Mask's drug gangs off the streets but needs your help. You know that Babs hates Jay's method, so don't you dare suggest Jay helps her. The Joker is hiding, there is no point wasting your energy. The moment he comes out of hiding, you will find him but if you let Barbara and Jason continue without you, they are both going to get hurt. They need you out there, not trying to find that psycho and his new toy!" _Thought I raised you better than that, Dick._ Bruce stood up straight. Dick was still a couple of inches smaller than him and had to look up if he wanted to look him in the eye.

"Doctor Quinzel is an intelligent woman and if I can help I will, do not refer to her as a toy." Bruce turned around and walked to change out his Batsuit.

"Look, that came out worse than I meant it to. But you cannot let your city to go to ruins in the hopes you will stumble across their hideout. I will help as much as I can but your city needs Batman." Dick called after him. Bruce sighed. _Dick's right. Jason's injuries are my fault and Barbara can't take on all the Black Mask's gangs at once._

"I understand. But if I didn't think Jason could handle it, I wouldn't let him do it. You can help Barb. I need to do this. But the city will not go to pieces, if I need to, I will step in."

"I hope you're right, Bruce."


	12. Learning the Hard Way with Mister J

**Chapter Twelve - Learning the Hard Way with Mister J**

 **SUMMARY - Harley's training continues.**

* * *

"Harley, meet Mr Nigma, otherwise known as the Riddler, or as I like to call him Eddie." The Joker introduced her to the Riddler. Harley smiled, shaking his hand. Edward was about an inch or two shorter than the Joker, he was a skinny man with pale skin, short messy dark brown hair and bright green eyes. He smiled softly as he shook her hand.

"Pleasure to meet you, I've heard about your work. Also Bane speaks very highly of you." Edward said. _Who knew that Bane was such a sweetie?_

"So what are you here to teach me Eddie?" Harley asked with a grin.

"I'm not sure. Joker, what am I here to teach? Don't tell me," Nigma paused in thought, biting on his lower lip, "let me guess. You want me to teach young Harley how to hack into Wayne tech in the event that you need to break into Arkham and take over?" The Joker just stood there stunned. He turned to Harley with a smug look on his face,

"Say what you like about him Harls, but he's good." Harley narrowed her eyes at him and folded her arms across her chest. _Hang on, I already know all of Arkham's codes. He may be head of the asylum but he is fucking useless prick when it comes to passcodes._

"So you want me to hack Wayne Tech? You know I already know how to break into Arkham. I used to work there." Harley pointed out with a cheeky smirk. The Joker looked at her, holding eye contact with her.

"That's true sweetie, but it never hurts to learn how to hack incase Arkham figures out you're onto him." The Joker grinned. Harley raised an eyebrow at him as he looked over her. Dressed in a pair of skinny jeans, loose fitting white shirt and a pair of red converses, she knew he was more thinking about the body underneath. The day after her fight with Bane, he had taken her to see a doctor who knew who x-rayed her ribs to figure out whether she had broken them or cracked them. She had been relieved to find out they were not cracked just bruised. But they had not had sex in many days. She was frustrated and she could only imagine how he must be feeling. The tension between the two of them from this look was undeniable. The Riddler just stared at the two of them. Harley tried to stop herself from laughing at the Riddler's expression, clearly not used to seeing the Joker the way he was with Harley.

"So can we get started?" The Riddler asked, clearly wanting to stop their sexual tension.

"Of course, I will leave you to it. I'll see you soon. I have some things I need to attend to," he gave Harley one last wink and he turned to leave. He looked to Nigma and smiled, "oh and Eddie, don't be too upset when you realise she is smarter than you." He walked out of the room laughing to himself. Harley bit on her lower lip to stop herself from laughing. The Riddler sighed and looked up at her with a smile.

"Okay. Now the clown has left, lets test out your intelligence. What is Pi to fifteen decimal places?" The Riddler asked, putting his hands on his hips. Harley bit her lower lip. She hadn't done Pi since college but she wanted to prove herself and prove to him that there was someone that was smarter than the Riddler. She had been playing ditzy over the past couple of days because she liked having the Joker show her things and look after her. But she wanted and needed this challenge.

"Um...3.1415926535897..9" She smiled at herself, impressed that she remembered it. Nigma nodded and smiled back.

"Okay that was an easy one. Can you read this?" He handed her a piece of paper that was filled with ones and zeros. _He wants me to read binary code._ She looked at the paper, frowning at it and translating it quickly.

"The answer to your riddle is man." She remarked with an aura of smugness. Nigman just stood there with a look of shock on his face.

"How did you? You can read Binary? I must say that is impressive. Now down to business." Over the next three days, Harley managed to hack the GCPD mainframe and release not one, not two but all of the of the low level criminals to bring a little chaos to Gotham. Many of the people she had released had been worked for the Joker and he seemed a lot happier to have his men back. She downloaded files of everyone of the major players in Gotham including any that had been admitted to Arkham Asylum. She also managed to break into Wayne Enterprises main frame and ordered 100 kittens for Bruce Wayne. _He would like that. It might make him smile._ She learned how to hack into a system, download what was necessary and leave without a trace in under five minutes. She found hacking with distractions like an alarm or a fight going on behind her more challenging but like everything else, she managed to do it.

"I'm very impressed with you, Miss Quinn. You almost rival me." Nigma said trying to be smug. Harley raised an eyebrow.

"Almost rival you?" Harley asked, "Where is your doctorate? I don't rival you, you're right. I am better. The student has become the master," She finished with her hands on her hips. Nigma looked defeated, she wrapped an arm around his shoulders, "I'm sorry Eddie. You did good. If it wasn't for you, I couldn't have done it by myself. Thanks." Nigma smiled at her. She was happy that he had realised she was teasing him. She liked Nigma, he reminded her of her brother back in England, except Nigma was a lot smarter than her brother. She knew they were going to need his help if the Joker's plan was going to succeed.

"It's okay. The Joker was right about you, now that's something I never thought I would say, anyway I think I have taught you all I can."

"Thanks Eddie. I'll get one of the boys to show you out." Harley said as she hugged him. The Riddler followed her up the stairs to the ground floor of the Laughter Lounge. She gave him one last hug before going upstairs. Harley hoped to the distract the Joker from whatever he was doing and do something fun for a change. She pulled her hair up into a ponytail as she walked into the apartment. The Joker was sat at his desk, he turned to see her as she walked into the apartment. He was dressed in his usual purple pinstriped trousers, a tight black shirt and a green waistcoat. _He looks good, though he'll look better when those clothes are on the floor._

"Hey, how was Nigma?" He asked, standing up, keeping his hands behind his back.

"Eddie's gone, he's taught me everything he could," Harley said, walking towards the kitchen to make herself and him a cup of tea, "how was yo-" out of the corner of her eye, she spotted him move and ducked as the knife flew in her direction. She stood up, turned to face him but he was ready with a punch to her ribs on her left side. She cried out in pain as he made contact with the tender spot on her ribs. She reacted quickly and managed a quick swift right hook to his face and a punch to his stomach. _I guess this how I'm gonna learn to fight dirty._

"Well, that was unexpected." He smirked. She opened her mouth to reply and he tackled her down to the ground. Pain spiked through her left side as his weight fell on her as they fell to the ground. " _Instinct will always kick in during a fight,_ _una pequeña. Trust your instincts."_ Harley managed to get her legs under him as he tried to get on top of her and she managed to push him off. He crashed into the table and groaned as he caused the table to fall on its side. Scrambling to her feet, she ran towards the window with the fire escape. Pulling the window open, she crawled through. Slamming it shut before he could get through. She winked at him and ran up the fire escape.

"Harley!" The Joker shouted as he opened the window. Harley looked across to the other fire escape. _I could make that jump._ She stood on the edge of the fire escape and jumped across, the moment of the free falling through the air and grabbed onto the railing of the other fire escape. She pulled herself up and looked over at the Joker who was leaning on the other railing and smirking at her. She raised her eyebrows at him and started running up the fire escape. One of the best things about Gotham was that buildings were close together with flat top roofs. When she was in college, Harley had figured out a quicker way to get around the city. Despite her size, her skill with gymnastics gave her an advantage to being able to scale buildings at quick and easy pace. Adrenaline had kicked in but the pain in her side from her not fully healed ribs was becoming more difficult to ignore. _Cheap shot, puddin'._ She held onto her ribs as she reached the roof of the building. The building she was on was slightly smaller than the Laughter Lounge but he was not dealing with the pain that she was. He had reached the roof of the Laughter Lounge and seemed to be moving back to take a running start. She moved further back onto the roof of the building she was on and narrowed her eyes. _Game on, Mister J._

* * *

The Joker smirked as she waited for him on the other roof. He took a running start at the edge of the roof. He jumped at the edge, once airborne he flipped and rolled easily as he landed on the opposite roof. When he stood, Harley was only inches away from him with a look surprise and a small smile.

"How are the ribs, hon?" He laughed as he swung for her and punched her straight in the ribs. She winced and swung a punch at him, getting him straight in the solar plexis. _Cheap shot, Harley._ He fell back onto the roof, winded. He rolled onto his side and trying to get his breath back. He smirked to himself and overplayed still being out of breath.

"Puddin', are you-" he spun round as she knelt down beside him, punching her. His fist making contact with her strong jawline. She fell onto her back, rubbing her jawline. He stood as she leaned up on her elbows. He smirked at her.

"Always be on your guard, hon." He walked towards her, offering his hand out to help her out. His plan was to help her up and continue the fight. She took his hand but pulled him down, her leg curling up to flip him over her, she followed with him and ended up straddling him. He raised his eyebrows impressed at her actions.

"Always be on your guard, hon." Harley taunted. He smirked, grabbing her throat and wrapping an arm around her, rolling them so she was under him. She grabbed his arm with one wrist and grabbed his other wrist to stop him from hitting her. Her legs were wrapped around him and he smiled at her. Standing slowly with her attached to him, her eyes widening in surprise at his strength. He twisted his wrist out of her grip and threw her off him. She rolled and looked up at him. Her eyes narrowed at him as she started running towards him. _Game on, baby, game on._ He met her head on, dodging one of the punches but she surprised him with a knee to the stomach. He caught her with a few quick and precise punches to her stomach and face. The more he hit her, the more frustrated she seemed to get and the harder her own hits got. _Bane taught her well._ She was learning quickly how to fight dirty quickly, using her surroundings as an advantage. She went to kick him but he caught her foot and pushed her back. Harley rolled with his push and managed to stand back up with a strong handstand. She cartwheeled towards him, turning it into a backflip and in the air kicked out. He may have dodged her kick but he did not see the punch she threw. She had managed to throw him off balance and got the upper hand, punching him repeatedly in all the weaker spots on his body. But like her, the more she hit him, the angrier he got. He blocked one of her hits, grabbing her arm and grabbing her throat, slamming her against the wall of the entrance to the building below.

"Harley, you let your anger get the better of you and that makes you messy," The Joker informed her, spinning her around and slamming her front against the wall, he pressed himself against her, knowing she could feel his breath on her neck and the growing erection in his trousers, "but you fight well and dirty. I think you're ready to go onto the streets, whether you are with myself or alone." Her breathing was still heavy but for a new reason and she looked at him out of the corner of her eye. She smiled at him, the smile holding millions of secrets and temptations.

"Whatever you say, Mister J." _Stop smiling at me like that, I want to fuck you and I am not doing it here on this roof._ He grabbed her wrist and dragged her back towards the fire escape staircase. She managed to keep up with his fast pace as he dragged back towards the Laughter Lounge. The men who were in the Lounge when they walked back in, looked confused to see them walk back through the main door. He didn't stop, just pulled her through the Lounge and up the stairs to their apartment. The moment the door was closed, he picked her up over his shoulder and carried her over to the bed. Harley giggled as he carried her, his hands on her upper thighs. He dropped down on the bed and looked down at her with a small smirk. Harley looked up at him with a teasing smile.

"You aren't about to go soft on me, are ya, Mister J?"

* * *

The Joker raised an eyebrow at her after her comment, still not saying anything. She would give anything to know what he was thinking about right now. Harley bit down on her lower lip. The way he looked at her was incredibly intense. Although she was fully dressed, she felt exposed and vulnerable under his gaze. He grabbed her right ankle and pulled her boot off along with her sock, he quickly did the same with her left boot and sock. She heard him kick off his own shoes and he pulled his own socks off. He moved slowly, kneeling on the bed between her spread legs, his hands skimming up her body and he pinned her arms down on the bed. His grip tight around her wrists. She smiled at him, her breathing already heavy. _Just go along with whatever he is doing and enjoy it._

"I don't appreciate that tone of voice, Harley, so **don't** ask stupid questions." He kissed her rough and hard, his tongue invading her mouth. Harley squirmed underneath him, wanting to touch him and removing his clothes. He held her down, not giving into her squirming. The Joker put both of her hands in one of his hands and gripped her throat tight. She looked up at him with wide eyes and a small smile. He looked down at her with a smirk. She wish he would tell her what he was thinking. _Stop staring and fuck me already._

"I can see how desperate you are, Harley. You need to learn control, not only in your fighting but here as well," he let go of her throat and her hands and sat back, "take your top off." Dressed in a tight white vest top and skintight black jeans and her hair tied back in two pigtails, the hair bands mismatched, Harley had known she looked like a tease all day. _Clearly, it had worked._ She bit down on her lower lip as she pulled her top off over her head, exposing her red bra that barely covered her breasts. _I need to get some lingerie at some point._

"Hands above your head and keep them there. If you move without my permission, I will tie you you down. If you touch me without my permission, I will punish you. If you do anything that I have not ordered you to do, I will punish you, understand?" He explained, standing up and pulling her to the edge of the bed using her legs.

"Yes," he raised an eyebrow at her, "yes, daddy." Harley corrected herself, putting her arms above her head. He smiled at her, leaning down and unbuttoning her jeans, pulling them off her body and tossing them aside. He pointed at her hands and motioned for her to put her hands in his. She did as he instructed and he pulled up off the bed and away from the bed. There was enough room for him to walk around her. He started to walk around her slowly, admiring her body. All the exercise she had been doing made all her toned muscles more defined and taunt. He didn't touch her but she could feel his hand sometimes hover near her skin like he wanted to caress her bruises.

"One day, I will turn you into a piece of art," he whispered in her ear, he undid the clasp in her bra and slid the straps down her arms, letting it fall to the floor, "but I think you have suffered enough pain today without adding further pain from a tattoo gun." He wrapped his arms around her waist, his hands feeling her skin. She leaned her head back against his chest, feeling his heartbeat. One of his hands moved up her chest to her throat, holding her head back slightly. The other slid into her panties, one of his fingers teasing her clit with a slow circling motion. She tensed at the sudden contact, gasping as she realised how wet she already was.

"My, my, Harley, you're already soaking for daddy. So desperate to be fucked, aren't you?" He continued his teasing, staying at the same slow pace, circling her clit with two fingers rather than the one. She wanted more, she wanted to feel his fingers inside her. She craved him like an addict craves a fix. The way he was holding her head made it harder to breathe and the lack of oxygen just made it all the more intense. She could feel his erection pressing into her and it made her even more wet, knowing that he was just as aroused as she was. She moaned softly as he pushed one long finger inside, her. She closed her eyes, allowing the waves of pleasure take over her body. _I want more, please give me more._

"Yes, puddin', I want to be fu-" she moaned, moving her hands over his. He stopped what he was doing, pulled his hand out of her panties and gripped her throat tight. His other hand, grabbed her wrists in his hand. His grip was tight and would certainly leave bruises if he continued.

"Did I give you permission to touch me, Harley?" He growled in her ear. _I can't deny that that voice turns me on._

"No, sir-" she started but he gripped her throat tighter, cutting off her words. She struggled in his grasp, breathing was becoming difficult but she could not deny how turned on she felt. He laughed softly in her ear.

"Oh Harley, that just won't do. You know it's either 'puddin', 'daddy' or 'Mister J'. That's personal, just for us. Understand?" He whispered in her ear. He relaxed his grip on her throat and she took a deep breath, allowing air back into her lungs.

"Yes, daddy." She sighed.

"Turn around and get on your knees." He ordered, his voice husky and thick.

* * *

Harley spun quickly and kneeled down in front of him, her wide blue eyes looking up at him. _Oh she looks so good on her knees._ He unbuckled his belt, not taking his eyes off her. Her blue eyes were shining with anticipation as he unbuttoned his trousers. Harley's tongue darted out, wetting her lips, clearly knowing what he had planned for her. He pulled his hard cock out of his underwear, stroking it softly up and down. Harley shifted on her knees, watching as he rubbed his erection. She bit down on her lower lip as she watched him.

"Do you want to suck daddy's cock, Harley?" the Joker asked, raising his eyebrows at her.

"Yes, puddin." Harley said with a smile. He guided his cock to her mouth, Harley moved forward and took his cock into her mouth. She started sucking softly on his cock, taking him further into her mouth. She was watching him with those big blue eyes as she sucked his cock slowly. _I want more than just your teasing sucking, Harley._ He wrapped her pigtails around both of his hands.

"These I like, I think you should always style your hair like this." The Joker held her head still and started to thrust his hips, pushing his cock further into her mouth. She moaned around him, the vibrations of her moans adding to the pleasure. He groaned softly as he slowly pulled his cock out of her mouth. She licked her lips, her large eyes watching him. He pulled her pigtails, guiding her back to sucking his cock. She took him back in her mouth, happy to let him fuck her mouth despite her gagging every now and again.

"Such a good little whore, sucking daddy's cock like that with no complaints," he pulled her back, her tongue darting out to lick the tip of his cock of pre-cum, "do you like me using you like a whore, Harley?" She nodded her head, biting down on her lower lip.

"Yes, daddy." She whispered. _So unashamed, so submissive and all mine._ He let go of her hair and quickly unbuttoned his waistcoat and shirt.

"Stand up." He ordered. She stood, looking up at him, waiting for his next order. He reached out and cupped her chin with one hand, stroking her lips with his thumb. He gripped her throat quickly, causing her to gasp in surprise. He saw her hands go to grip his wrist but she settled them back down her side. _Good, you're learning._ Joker hooked a long finger into her underwear and slid them down her long legs.

"Lie down in the middle of the bed."

* * *

Harley stepped slowly towards the bed, knowing that he was watching her. She don't know what brought on this attitude that he had but she could not deny how turned on she was. _He is so comfortable being in control and it is so attractive._

"Remove the bed covers before you lie on the bed." His voice sounded further away and she knew looking back would just get into trouble. She did as he asked, pulling the covers off the bed and lying down where she was told. She started up at the ceiling, listening to him move around the room, her curiosity starting to make her want to look at what he was doing.

"Arms up." The Joker ordered, kneeling on the bed and straddling her waist. He had removed his own clothes and in his hands he held a length of rope. She was a mixture of nervousness and excitement. He had been exposing her to a whole new world and he had been going easy on her so far. Today, he was clearly done with taking it easy. She had been blindsided by his attack earlier and had rolled it, same with his dominant attitude the moment they had entered the apartment. _Time to face the facts, Harls, this will not be the first time he surprises you like this and it won't be the last. You still have so much to learn about him and you are constantly going to have to roll with it._ The Joker tied the rope around her wrists and tied it to the bed. She couldn't move without the rope rubbing and burning her skin. He moved quickly, spreading her legs and kneeling between them. He leaned over, grabbing something, and knelt back down. He didn't say anything, just smiled at her as he blindfolded her. Throwing her into darkness, she would have to be completely trusting in whatever he is going to do. She heard him chuckle softly in her ear.

"The temptation to leave you like this and come back a few hours from now is so strong," he paused, she felt him lean back, his fingers trailing down her body, "but I won't. You've been good and now I shall reward you." His fingers brushed over her clit and she gasped softly as the contact made her realise how wet she was. He slipped two fingers inside her, slowly starting to fuck her. She moaned softly, grateful to have his attention as he had been busy with his comeback plan whilst she had been with Nigma. He leaned forward kissing her neck as he sped up the pace, his fingers fucking her faster and harder. Without being able to see what he was doing made all of his actions the more intense. She was already a quivering mess and he had only just started. She felt him smile against her neck as he bit down softly, making her moan and pull at the restraints, causing the rope to bite into her skin. The mixture of pain and pleasure made it all the more intense and she knew how close she was already.

"You want to cum, don't you?" The Joker whispered in her ear, his thumb rubbed her clit as he continued to thrust his fingers in and out of her vagina.

"Yes please, puddin', please let me cum." She begged, not sure about how long she could hold her orgasm back. Sex had never been this exciting for her before she met the Joker. She had no idea that sex could even be like this. Not that all of her previous partners were bad at sex, they just never excited her the way that he could.

"Do you think you deserve to cum, Harley?" Harley leaned her head back in the pillow and tried to focus on not cumming.

"Please daddy, I can't hold it anymore." She begged. He stopped what he was doing and leaned back. She could not feel his hot breath on her neck anymore, his fingers inside her or his body pressed against hers. She felt a wave of disappointment wash over her as she started to feel all the tension that had built up inside her start to go down. The weight had not shifted on the bed, so she knew he was still there, watching her as she squirmed. Suddenly, the Joker grabbed her hips and pushed himself inside her in one rough, hard slam. She cried out and pulled at the restraints by his sudden movement. Harley moaned loudly as he kept up his hard, rough pace. His grip on her hips meant that the restraints were always pulling. She knew she would have bruises around her wrists.

"You're allowed to cum." He told her and she stopped holding the orgasm back. She arched her back as the orgasm took over body, her moans filling the air as she wrapped her legs around him. He bit down on her neck as she continued to cum around his cock. She couldn't remember the last time she had an orgasm this powerful. He grabbed her knees and held them so her legs were constantly spread. He slowed his pace, slowly thrusting himself in and out of her. It was intense and different. The slow and hard pace was different from anything they had ever done. It wasn't soft and tender, it was more a 'you're mine and you will understand this'. He kept up the slow pace, clearly wondering how long she could hold back her next orgasm.

"Please daddy... please, can I... cum?" she begged in a breathy tone of voice. It was taking all of her concentration not to cum without his permission.

"Yes, Harley." He started fucking her rough and hard again, wrapping her legs back around his waist as he pressed his body back against hers. She moaned loudly as another orgasm washed over her body and this one was even more powerful than the first. Wave after wave of pleasure washed over her as he kept up his fast, rough and hard pace. His nails digging into her skin, the pull of the restraints around her wrists and his bite on her shoulder as his own orgasm hit and he came inside, groaning against her shoulder. His arms wrapped around her as he stopped just holding him to her, her body lifted slightly off the body. She moaned softly as she came down from the high of her orgasm. He kissed her neck softly and then her lips. He removed her blindfold, she blinked and smiled at him as her eyes adjusted to light again. He smiled at her as he removed her restraints. She didn't look at her wrists as he pulled out of her and pulled her into a hug, her head resting on his chest. She just smiled, wrapping an arm around his waist as he stroked her back.

"Good girl, Harley."

* * *

With Harley out of the Laughter Lounge, he had the chance to put the finishing touches on the gun he had customising for her. His comeback plan was ready to present to the other Rogues, it was only going to need a small amount of the Rogues to get into the asylum. His main plan involved himself, Harley and the Riddler. Once they had Killer Croc from his cell in the sewers of the asylum, they would be fine. The rest of the Rogues would no longer be in that place and everything would be right on track. He was extremely impressed with Harley, she had handled his change of attitude extremely well. He was done with taking it easy on her. It was only going to get tougher from here and she would have to adapt like she did yesterday. She didn't complain about any of the new bruises that were on her skin, her ribs had flared up with new bruises, her wrists had dark bruises from where he had tied her up and he kept spotting new bruises up and down her body that he had never seen before. But she wasn't the only one who was bruised, he also had bruises from their fight and that surprised him. Clearly her punches were harder than he had felt in the moment. Adrenaline had kicked in during their fight and he had not felt her punches as hard as they were. Harley was going to take this city by storm but he needed to know whether she could handle it before he even thought about taking her to Arkham for his big comeback plan. _She's going to be my little monster and the whole of Gotham shall fear her._ He ran a hand through his hair, putting the paint brush down and leaned back his chair. The customised gun was finished and was perfect for someone like her. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Although he knew that Buster and Lewis would not let anything happen to Harley, he was still nervous about her being away from the Laughter Lounge without him. The GCPD wanted Harley for questioning and it wouldn't be surprising if Batman used Harley to get to him. He was nervous that she wouldn't come back, that maybe she wasn't the Harley he thought she was and without being under his watchful gaze, she would run. _Stop thinking like that! SHE WANTS TO BE HERE OR SHE NEVER WOULD HAVE BROKE YOU OUT!_ He felt her arms wrap around him and she kissed him on the neck. He had not heard her come back in and sighed as he placed his hands on her arms.

"You looked stressed, puddin', I'll make you some tea." Harley said, giving him another kiss on the cheek. He smiled as he turned to face her, his smile widened as he spotted her. Harley was stood before him in a harlequin jester costume that clung to her body, showing off all her curves and her muscles. Her makeup was perfect, her pale face painted white and her lips black with a black mask framing her big blue eyes. _She looks beautiful._ She winked at him and carried on walking over to the kitchen to make tea. The costume clung to her body and showed the way her muscles rippled as she moved. She looked deadly and beautiful all in one black and red package. Joker ran his hand through his hair trying to ignore the fact that his trousers were a little tighter than they had been.

"What were you working on that was clearly stressing you out so much?" Harley asked as she handed him the cup of tea, sitting up on the breakfast bar. Her legs crossed as she swung them softly.

"I want to know how long you've been thinking about this." He smirked, wishing he could see what state Harley, Buster and Lewis left the costume shop in. Despite the white makeup, he could still see the blush under her skin as she looked down at her lap.

"Ummm... since Arkham. I just didn't want to go and get it without knowing that you trusted me to handle myself." Joker stood up and walked over, spreading her legs and standing between her legs. He cupped her face and forced her to look him.

"If I didn't think you could handle yourself, you never would have left here today. You are Harley Quinn and you are my partner in all of this. You have a vital part in my comeback plan but you still need to prove yourself on your own. You need to plan a heist of something big and expensive, you need to plan an escape incase Bats turns up or the police. Prove to me and everyone in Gotham that you deserve the name Harley Quinn." He informed her. Her blue eyes were wide as she looked into his. She bit down on her lower lip and nodded as he moved his hands down her neck, around the white collar.

"I will, I promise I won't let you down." She said, the determination in her voice making up for the nervous look in her eyes.

"Good because you thought I was rough with you yesterday. Trust me, sweetie, you haven't seen anything yet."


	13. Harley's First Night Out

**Chapter Thirteen - Harley's First Day Out**

 **SUMMARY - It is Harley's chance to prove herself that she wants and can be a part of the Joker's lifestyle. Meanwhile, Joker goes to the GCPD to take back what is his.**

* * *

"You look nervous. If you let your nerves get the best of you, you will fail." Joker said as he zipped up the back of her costume. Harley met his eyes in the mirror and nodded. She was nervous but she was trying to cover it up. She knew if she failed it would ruin her chance with him. He would be furious and he would never trust her to do anything alone for a long time. She knew what he did to people that disappointed him, she could not be one of those people. If she wanted everything to be worth it, the pain, the heartache, the mix of emotions, the ruining of her old life, she had to do everything right tonight. Since Joker had told her that she had to do a job solo before he even thought about letting her come with him to Arkham for his comeback plan, she had spent the next five days planning everything down to the last detail. Her goal was to steal the famous black diamond from the Gotham Natural History Museum that was currently on loan from the London's Natural History Museum. She had checked with Cobblepot on it's worth and it was worth more money than she ever thought. Joker and her went two days ago to scope out the building and she knew exactly where all the security cameras were, the rounds of the five night security guards and exactly where the diamond was in the museum. Buster and Lewis were allowed to accompany her but were not allowed to set foot in the museum. They would drive her there and drive her back to the Laughter Lounge, as long as she didn't get caught. She could not disappoint Joker, she did not want to disappoint him.

"I won't fail. I promise." Harley smiled softly at him. She could tell that he didn't necessarily believe her. She was pretty sure that he was nervous, nervous that she wouldn't come back. Harley held her head up high as she looked at him in the mirror. He smiled back at her finally.

"I have something for you." He whispered, letting her go and walking over to his desk. When he turned, she tried not to show any reaction. He had decorated one of the Remington's that had been provided in a red and black colour scheme. It was beautiful and personal but deadly. She had been practicing with the guns provided but still could not imagine herself pulling it out and actually shooting someone with one. _Suck it up! This is what it takes to be with him, get over it or leave!_ He picked up the shoulder holster that he had also decorated in the black and red colour scheme. Harley smiled at him, trying not to let him see that she was still uncomfortable around guns.

"Thank you, Mister J." She leaned up on her tiptoes and gave him a soft kiss. He helped her into the holster and slipped the gun into the holster. She stretched with it on, glad that it didn't constrict her arms.

"Do not disappoint me today."

"I won't. I should go. I will see you later."

"You better, kiddo."

* * *

"Boys, get in here!" The Joker shouted from the basement. Everyone who worked for him knew that the upstairs of the Laughter Lounge was only for himself and Harley. When it came to explaining plans or planning jobs, the basement was their base of action. The remaining three men came downstairs and stood in a line in front of him. Eric was a tall, broad man, with short dark hair and a beard, a somewhat handsome man and was a quick, good shot. Tony was a slender man, dirty blonde hair and a rugged look to him but he had a skill with a knife. His right hand man, Jonny Frost was close behind them, who looked happy to be back working alongside his boss after the events of ACE Chemicals.

"Gentlemen, there is one thing that is missing from our little arsenal," the three men exchanged a confused look, "there is bonding agent for my new Joker toxin formula in the boot of my car. Judging by the fact, I haven't heard anything means the delightfully observant staff of the GCPD lockup have not yet found it. We need that car back. So I want you to get every lowlife, every scumbag and every traffic warden to be here in two hours. We are going to break into the GCPD and get my car back."

"Okay boss, but how exactly are we going to do this? The GCPD has been on lockdown and high alert since Harley broke you out-" The Joker pulled his gun out of his holster under his jacket and shot Eric square between the eyes. Blood splattered the wall behind him as he fell to the ground, the blood pooling on the ground around the other two men's feet. The Joker's laughter filled the room. _Harley may have broke me out, but I am the one who gives the orders around here._

"I don't need that kind of negativity in my life. Now clean this mess up, contact his mother and do what I told you to do." He ordered, stepping over the body and back up the stairs into the Laughter Lounge. He walked into the kitchen, smiling as he spotted all the kitchen staff standing and dropping the cards in their hands. Most of the younger people who worked in the kitchen could not look him in the eyes and preferred to keep their eyes to the ground.

"Don't stop on my account, boys. I get it, poker is a man's game so continue. But first, I'd like steak, you know how I like it, Terry. I'll be in my booth." He walked back out of the kitchen and around into the bar. Grabbing a glass and bottle of his favourite scotch, he walked to his booth. Once sat down, he poured himself a glass and took a sip. The place was quiet without Harley but it gave him time to think about how tonight was going to go. He knew that he would be fine, the whole point of bringing every lowlife in Gotham with him was so that the officers of the GCPD would be distracted by them. He tried not to focus on the small nagging voice in his head telling him that Harley was in trouble. One of the younger boys, Max, brought him his steak trying not to show him how nervous he was around the big boss. _Harley, you better be doing well. I am putting a lot of faith in you and you better not show me up._

* * *

Four out of the five security guards were knocked out and barricaded in a cleaning cupboard. The first thing she had done was barricade the fifth security guard in the security office and now she was on her way back there, he hopefully would have no idea she was coming as she had managed to take out the over security guards in the blindspots of the cameras. Her skill as a gymnast meant she could go through the museum without being seen and quickly. She did not have to pull the gun out that the Joker had decorated for her and she still hoped she wouldn't have to. When she reached the security office, she moved everything out of the way and opened the door.

"Frank, is that you?" The officer asked but before he could turn around, she wrapped her arm around his neck and held him in that hold that Bane had showed her to knock someone out. She dropped him to the ground and quickly moved to the computer, switching all the cameras off. Harley smiled, everything was going so smoothly. Only three of the guards had put up a bit of a fight and she had barely felt their punches, they were nothing compared to Bane's or the Joker's. Harley picked up the packet of bubblegum she spotted on the security desk and popped one in her mouth, leaving the security office. Skipping down the corridor, she was surprised by how comfortable she felt. _I should have been doing this a long time ago. This is so me and I feel so right._ Harley approached the display of the black diamond, it was beautiful and shining. She smiled as she pulled the gun out of the holster and smashing the top of the display. She brushed the glass aside from the diamond and held it up to look at it. It sparkled and shone in the dim light. _Sorry London, you ain't getting your diamond back._

"I think you should put that back."

* * *

For the first time since they had moved into the Laughter Lounge, it was full. Full of criminals, scumbags and lowlifes of Gotham City, the excitement was obvious in the air. Everyone always wanted to work with the Joker and now they had their chance. They all knew if they impressed him, they could end up with a more permanent position. The Joker walked onto the stage. Silence fell across the bar and they all looked up at him, waiting for him to start talking.

"Welcome to the Laughter Lounge, my new base of operations. I'm sure you are all thinking about why you have been called here and pulled you away from your busy lives of drug dealing and petty crimes. I am aware that some of you might think that there is a job at the end of this, there is not. This is not an interview, this is a one time opportunity. Some of the rules that apply to my boys, apply to you; if you annoy me, there will be consequences. Stick to your job, if you deviate, you die. Finally, if anyone mentions my recent escape from Arkham Asylum, I will not only kill you but I will make you suffer. Is that understood?" there was a lot of noddings and 'yes sirs' that went through the bar, "you are going to storm the GCPD building and let out all of the criminals that are being held there by any means necessary. The reason for this will become apparent at a later date. What I will be doing will be none of your concern. So let's get out there and put a smile on peoples faces." No one moved, they all seemed to be waiting for more instructions.

"What about weapons?" One of the guys at the front shouted. Joker raised his eyebrows at him and pulled his gun out quickly, shooting the man in the head. Blood splattered the men around him but no one else dared shout out anything else.

"Who do you guys think I am? The Penguin? Get your own weapons on the way if you don't have any and let's go!" The two of his boys that were left were taking fifty of their own people as they walked out, whilst he would take the other hundred and walk down the main street straight to the GCPD. Slipping his gun back into the holster under his blazer, grabbing his jacket on the way out and slipping it on with all the people following them. Tonight was going to be a bloodbath on his part. He just hoped that Harley would not be a disappointment.

* * *

Harley didn't freeze at the sound of the voice from behind her. She had expected the Bat but that voice was too young. She turned and was surprised to see the three of them, Nightwing, Batgirl and Robin. Nightwing was the one who was spoken and he was stood in the middle. His suit was black with a blue bird stretched across his chest. A black mask framing his eyes and his dark hair pushed back out of his face. He had two sticks poking out from behind his back. The young man behind the mask could only be two or three years younger than she was. Batgirl was probably a year younger than Nightwing, in black suit with a yellow bat symbol stretched across her chest. Her auburn hair flowing behind her, a bat cowl similar to the Bats framed her face. Robin had to be only about eighteen years old. His dark hair was a mess and a green mask framed his eyes. His costume was red and green with yellow framing it. Harley smiled at the three of them. _This is not what I expected but I cannot let Mister J down._

"I don't think I will, thanks. It's shiny and I like it." Harley smirked, slipping it inside the bag on the back.

"Doctor Quinzel?" Robin asked. Harley looked at him. She had no idea how he recongised her under all this makeup and the costume. She blew a bubble with the gum and when it popped, she rolled her eyes and looked at Robin.

"Sorry Birdboy, she's not home. The name's Harley Quinn and I'm leaving so nice to meet you all." Harley waved at them and turned to walk out of the corridor and out of the fire escape that she had spotted on the way there.

"We can't let you do that." Batgirl stated. Harley rolled her eyes and looked back at the three of them.

"And what you three are gonna stop me?" Harley asked with a scoff of laughter.

"You're pretty cocky for someone who has never fought of any of us before." Robin snapped. She just smiled at him.

"Bring it on, kid." Harley challenged him.

"Robin, no!" Nightwing shouted but it was too late. The kid was running at her and she was ready for him. She quickly caught him off guard with a quick kick to the chest sending him down to the ground. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Batgirl running at her from the other side. Harley may not have been in a fight with more than one person but these kids were not working as a team. She blocked the punch that Batgirl threw and managed to get several punches in before she found herself being tackled to the ground. The gun on her side dug into her ribs as she crashed to the ground with the weight of Robin on top of her. She elbowed him in the face causing him to curse loudly as her elbow made contact with his nose. His grip around her loosened and she managed to find a way to her feet only to be punched across the face by Nightwing and Batgirl caught her with a kick to the ribs. These kids weren't doing anything more than pissing her off. She caught Batgirl's next kick and managed to swing her into Nightwing. They crashed to the floor and she blocked the punch that Robin was attempting to throw. He was angry and he was making mistakes. His nose was bleeding and she was pretty sure she had broke his nose when she elbowed him. She grabbed his arm and sent him swinging into a display. The glass crashed as he went through it, the heavy display falling on Robin. She took the advantage of the distraction and ran towards the fire escape.

"I've got her, you stay with Robin!" Nightwing's voice followed her out of the fire escape. She crashed out in the alleyway and ran towards where Buster and Lewis had the van parked.

"Those fuckers!" The van was gone and the museum was on the other side of town to the Laughter Lounge. There was no way she could head there with Nightwing following. Panic started to take over but she knew she couldn't panic. If she panicked, she would fail and she couldn't fail. She head Nightwing crash through the fire escape and she took off at a run towards the fire escape on the next building. She would have to lose the hero and then figure out a way back home.

* * *

The Joker was stood outside with Tony and Frost, waiting for a good moment for them to enter the GCPD. The men that Tony and Frost had got for him were already storming the GCPD and they could hear the violence that was ensuing inside. The Joker knew they would not have long before a caped vigilante turned up. Attacking the GCPD was always something that got the Bat's attention. Tonight would prove what the Bat found more important, getting his favourite Rogue or 'rescuing' the precious Doctor Quinzel. After five minutes the Joker moved towards to building, Tony and Frost followed him as he entered the GCPD. The GCPD lobby was a mess, broken glass scattered the floor, blood covered the floor and the walls. He stepped over body after body, a mixture of the people the boys had brought and police officers. He could hear the commotion of what was going on in the floors above but that would hopefully not affect his plans.

"Where is the lock up boss?" Tony asked. They were heading down a quiet corridor away from the action.

"The basement." he replied without looking at the others. The Joker was a little nervous that the Bat wouldn't show. _If he doesn't show that makes my job a lot easier. However if he does show then that mean that this evening should be fun._ They reached the basement door, he put his hand on the door and turned to look at the other two.

"Before we go in, if the Bat is in here, you guys get the car and I will keep the Bat busy." As they walked through the door the dim lights coming from the terrible lighting fixtures illuminated the purple sports car in the center of the large car lot. He grinned at the sight of his beautiful car but he could feel someone else staring at him.

"I know you are here, Bats, come out and play!" he called gleefully to the open space. _I hope he's here or else I look really stupid._

"I knew you were behind this," Batman said from the shadows, stepping out of the shadows, "what are you doing here?" The Joker laughed, his laughter echoing off the walls and filling the area.

"Oh Bats. Always so formal. No 'hey how's it going' or 'done anything interesting lately' but if you must know, I just came for my car and then I will be leaving." Batman just looked at the Joker.

"I can't let you do that. I don't know why you want this car but I can guess that it's not good. You need to be taken back to Arkham." The Joker just laughed. _This is not like last time, Bats. I don't have any good reason to go back now that Harley is with me._

"Oh Batsy, how many times do we have to go through this? So let's skip the usual back and forth and get to business," as he said this Tony and Frost had moved around him with their Joker modified guns, "let's get this all wrapped up, shall we?" The two men both fired their guns. There was a loud bang and a series of multi colored streamers wrapped about the Bats chest and ankles causing him to fall to the ground. The Joker ran over and kicked the Bat on to his back with a huge grin on his face of pure joy. He knelt down on the Bat's chest and grabbed his face.

"I'm not going to lie Bats, it's always good to bring out an old classic," he laughed, glad that the old guns had still worked, "you see what I mean Bats? The same old thing but this time, I am going to get away without a scratch for a change." He slapped the Bat's cheek and winked at him."Kay?" The Bat's jaw clenched as he looked up at him.

"That may be true Joker, but tell me why all of this? Everything you have done over the last few months. Why?" _Haven't you figured this out yet? I have someone new._

"Lets just say I have found a new perspective on life. To be honest, I was getting bored of the whole lone wolf thing I had going on" he explained as he paced away from the Bat, "let's be honest Bats, you never return my calls and I fancied a change of scene. So I got one." As he turned back, the Bat was there with a fist waiting for him. _DON'T TURN YOUR BACK ON THE BAT, YOU IDIOT._ He rolled back and landed back on his feet.

"So it's going to be like that Bats. There I am opening up to you and you punch me," he wiped the blood from his nose "Well, that's just not correct."

"I can't let you leave. I don't know what you have planned but I need to stop you." _Someone has been worrying about me, how cute?_

"Look Bats, the thing is," he punched him square in the stomach. The Bat doubled over after having the wind knocked out of him, "all those weeks in Arkham meant I got a little training in." The Bat was still hunched over and the Joker brought his knee up and connected with his jaw. The Bat threw an uppercut punch causing him to groan as his heavy fist connected with his jaw. The Bat kicked him in the stomach, causing him to double over. The Bat grabbed him and threw him over the roof of a different car. He groaned as he hit the pavement. Tony and Frost we just stood there watching the events transpire.

"GET THE BLOODY CAR YOU IDIOTS!" The Joker yelled as he walked back to Batman. He put Tony and Frost out of his mind and focused. _I could kill him now, but where would the fun be in it?_ He took out a knife, twirling it in his hands as he smirked at the Bat. Batman stood tall, awaiting his next move not even looking at the knife. He ran at the Bat, dodging his punch and stabbing him once in the side. He brought his knee up in stab mark causing the Bat to double over in pain and stabbed the Bat in the back of his right shoulder. Joker punched the Bat across the face, butting him on the back of the head with the knife. The Bat went down and he stabbed him several times in the stomach. The final blow was to the Bat's thigh. _Now, I can get back._

"See you around Bats. Say hi to the kids for me" he laughed. He walked up to the purple vaydor with a white leather interior. Although he needed it back for work reasons he really liked that car. He walked round to the boot of the car to check that all his materials were still inside. He grinned at the sight of them. The boys were sat in the front of the car. Tony was driving and Frost was in the passenger seat.

"You ready to go boss?" Tony asked through the window. The Joker twirled the knife in his hand as he leaned against the roof of the car.

" Yes sure. Could you just step out of the car for a second Tony, my boy," Tony got out of the car and smiled at him, "how long have you worked for me, Tony?" He asked. Tony frowned slightly.

"Nearly three years."

"Have you enjoyed working for me, Tony?"

"Of course boss you're the greate-" He was interrupted by a knife to his throat. The Joker pulled the knife out quickly, wiping the blood off on Tony's shoulder before he fell to the ground. His blood pooling on the ground. The Bat groaned from where he was, clearly irritated by not being able to stop him.

"Nobody likes a kiss arse. And plus you were in my seat," he got in the driver's seat, Tony had already put the keys in the ignition, he started the car and put the car in gear, not looking at Frost, "when we get back, send something to his loved ones." then pulled off. _Mission accomplished._

* * *

Nightwing clearly had a similar gymnastics past to Harley and it was making her nervous how easily he was staying caught up with her. Harley decided that the only way to get away from Nightwing was to make sure he no longer could. She wasn't planning on killing him but she would make sure it put him out of the running for a while. _Mister J needs you to come back, you need to find a way._ Harley turned quickly and caught Nightwing off guard with a swift punch to the face and a knee to the stomach.

"I see that the clown taught you to fight like him." Nightwing wiped the blood dripping from his mouth. Harley smiled.

"I gotta say the Bat taught you well. Not so much Robin but you, you're good." Harley leaned against the wall.

"Thanks but you gotta know that I'm not letting you go. Doctor Quinzel, you need help and we can help you." Nightwing informed her, reaching behind him to hold onto one of the sticks attached to his back. Harley raised an eyebrow and laughed at him.

"I don't want your help, I'm doing just fine. So enough is enough, give up, go home, before I have to hurt you so I can leave." Harley stood away from the wall, knowing that this would probably end in a fight. _Sorry Nightwing, you will get hurt and I won't care!_

"I'm taking you to Arkham where you can get the help you deser-" Harley launched herself at Nightwing. _He has the audacity to tell me that I need help! HE WANTS TO TAKE ME AWAY FROM MY JOKER! THAT'S ALL WHAT THEY WANT AND IT IS NOT GOING TO HAPPEN!_ Nightwing was unprepared for her attack and wasn't able to block many of her hits. She caught him with several sharp punches and kicks to his face, solar plexus and stomach. He caught her with a kick to the stomach, a punch to the face and a sharp push that sent her against the wall. The diamond dug into her back as she hit the wall, sending her to the floor. _Fuck._ Nightwing managed to pull out the two sticks that were sticking out of his costume. Harley stood up, ready for anything that he may throw at her. She glared at him, her breathing heavy as she knew exactly what she could lose if she lost against Nightwing. Harley licked her lips and smirked at him.

"What ya gonna do? Beat me to death?" Harley sneered at him. Nightwing smirked at her and swung for her. She dodged one, smacking his arm aside but the second stick surprised her as the electrical shock went through her side. _SHOW NO PAIN! IT'S GONNA STING LIKE A BITCH BUT SHOW NONE OF IT MATTERS! THIS PAIN WILL BE NOTHING COMPARED TO WHAT MISTER J WILL DO TO YOU!_

"That tickled." She laughed, pulling the gun out of the holster. She smacked him around the face with the butt of the gun and brought it down on his head. She kicked him in the chest and sent him sprawling the ground. She spun the gun in her hand and pointed the gun at his knee. With a smirk, she pulled the trigger. Nightwing screamed out in pain, dropping the sticks and clutching his knee. Harley smiled, slipping the gun back in her holster. She bent down to pick up one of the sticks, pressing the button to hear the electricity pop and sizzle. _I'm gonna teach Buster and Lewis not to mess with me._

"See ya later, bird brain." Harley left Nightwing on the roof of the building. She smiled as she climbed down the fire escape. By running in the opposite direction from where she was supposed to be going, the Batfamily would fully believe that they were housed somewhere close by. Harley skipped down to the street, removing the Nightwing symbol from the taser and headed back in the direction of the Laughter Lounge. _This gonna be a long walk home but I did it._

* * *

The Joker pulled up into the basement of the Laughter Lounge, hoping that Harley was already back and they could spend the rest of night exchanging stories. His body was starting to ache from his fight with the Bat but he knew Harley would find a way to make him forget his aches. He wanted a steak, some scotch and Harley. He ran a hand through his hair as he climbed out of his car. Frost was quiet as they climbed the stairs back up to the Lounge. He didn't care how Frost felt about Tony's death because it could have easily been him. When he opened the door to the Lounge, he expected to be greeted by Harley full of excitement and adrenaline. Instead he was greeted by a tense atmosphere and a probably fairly drunk Buster and Lewis. He hoped that Harley was probably upstairs in the shower but somehow he knew she wasn't.

"Where's Harley?" He asked, a kind of nice tone to his voice. Though he expected he already knew the answer. Buster and Lewis looked at each other, clearly trying to figure out how to tell him. Lewis downed his drink, leaving Buster to tell him. Buster looked down at the table, his grip tight on his glass.

"Do **not** ignore me! Where. Is. Harley?" The Joker shouted, slamming his fist down on the table. Buster and Lewis both jumped and flinched at his actions. _They should be lucky that I don't have a weapon in my hand._

"The... Batbrats turned up... We waited about... Ten minutes and left... We don't know where she is." Lewis stammered but finally admitted what he already knew. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"I told you to **wait**. If she is not back in the next ten minutes, I will turn you into one of my pieces of art." Joker threatened, walking about from their booth and towards the bar. He walked round the bar, grabbing his bottle of scotch and poured himself a double. He downed the glass like it was shot, slamming the glass down on the bar. He was angry that his two best men had betrayed his direct order. He was worried that Harley was on her way to Arkham, she was not ready to go to Arkham. Harley would be eaten alive in that asylum and he would never see the woman she is right now ever again. He poured himself another glass, twirling the glass on the bar slowly, almost praying that she would walk through that door. He sipped his drink, watching the clock. He placed his glass back on the bar and removed his coat and his jacket, rolling the sleeves up on his shirt. He removed his tie and unbuttoned his shirt slightly. He stepped around the bar, drink in hand.

"Time's up, bo-" He stopped as the door to the Laughter Lounge opened and Harley burst into the room. He had never seen her look so angry. She pulled the bag off her back and dropped it on one of the tables. By the thud on the table, he knew that the diamond was in the bag. She pulled the hood of her costume off her head, her blonde hair tumbling down her back. He could see she was angry and he was going to let this play out. He sat up on the bar, waiting for the entertainment. Buster and Lewis stood up, both of them clearly seemed to want to face Harley over him.

"Miss Harley, allow me to apo-" Harley cut Lewis' apology off short with a hard punch to his face. Lewis crumpled to the ground, clearly not expecting her to have such a hard punch.

"You fucking left me there! So don't even start with the apology," Harley twirled the stick in her hand, her fiery gaze turned to Buster, "did I ever tell you how I am really good with technology?"

"No, Miss Harley." Buster said, shaking his head. Harley struck Buster with the stick, the electricity from the taser loud and obvious as Buster shook, falling to the ground. Harley didn't stop, she kept tasering him for a few moments and then smirked down at him. _I am so proud of my little monster, look at her go._

"Make sure next time you see Nightwing, you thank him for my new toy," she looked at Lewis, he could not see Lewis' face, "when he's done drooling on the ground, make sure you help him up but next time you leave me like that, this will seem like child's play." She stepped over Buster and winked at the Joker as she went to walk up the stairs. He watched her going with an amused smile on his face. He turned back to look at the three men.

"Make sure you put that diamond in a safe place until we can sell it. I will you see boys tomorrow." The Joker jumped down from the bar, grabbing his jacket, tie and coat as he went past and walked up the stairs. He found Harley's collar, gloves and ruffles, the taser that he now realised was one of Nightwing's and gun holster on the breakfast bar and found her standing in front of the mirror, her shoes already thrown to the side, her costume around her waist as she examined the huge bruise starting to appear on her left side, the colouring of the bruises was such a contrast to her pale skin. .

"Nightwing got me with that thing." She explained, despite the fact he never asked.

"I see. I'm guessing your reaction was nothing like Buster's as you are still standing." Joker smiled as he pulled the gun out of her holster. He was curious to see if she had used it.

"I wired it to be stronger than it was." She explained as she stepped out of the costume, throwing it over his desk chair. Joker popped the magazine out of the gun and smiled as he spotted one bullet was missing.

"Who did you shoot?" He asked. She turned to face him, surprised by his question. Joker looked over at her, waiting for her response.

"Nightwing, just shot him in the knee to get away." _Not a kill shot but good enough._ She admitted with a teasing bite of her lip.

"I don't think I have ever found you more attractive. Get on the bed." Harley smiled at him as she walked over to the bed. He slipped the magazine to her gun back in and left it on the breakfast. He removed his waistcoat and shirt, walking over to the bed where she was waiting for him. He was proud of what she had accomplished today and he was going to reward her. It wasn't that he doubted that she would accomplish everything she set out to do, she just exceeded his expectations by shooting one of the Bat's little brats. Harley watched him as he walked towards the bed, watching and waiting with a curious look in her eyes as she wondered what he was going to do this time. Joker kneeled on the bed between her open legs and pulled her towards him as he leaned down to kiss her. He was full of pride about the way she had handled herself tonight and he wanted to show her how proud of her he was. His kiss was rough and passionate, she met him with the same amount of passion, her hands wrapping around him, her nails dragging down his back. He growled against her mouth, purring like a kitten as he kissed her, his hands going round to remove her bra, tossing it aside once he pulled it off her body. Joker laid her down , kneeling above her looking down at her as she waited patiently for his next move.

"You're so good, waiting like you are for daddy to fuck you." Joker ran a hand over his hair, pushing the loose strands out of his face. Harley smiled up at him, a small teasing smile that drove him crazy. He ran his hands down her body, imagining all kinds of different things he could do to her but he knew that there was a time and place for all his different fantasties. He pulled her underwear off and tossed them aside, lying down between her legs, not taking his eyes off her as he ran his tongue along her vagina. He groaned softly at her sweet taste as he continued to lick her softly. _She gets so wet for me so quickly, I just love the effect I have on her._ He felt her hands go into his hair as she slowly started to move her hips with the movement of his tongue, her soft purring moans filling the air. Harley gasped as he slipped two fingers inside her vagina, he smiled to himself knowing exactly what to do to make her cum. Her grip got tighter in his hair as she got closer to having the first of many orgasms as he pumped his fingers in and out of her vagina, his tongue still licking her clit.

"Daddy, I'm gonna cum!" Harley moaned, her whole body tensing as he increased his speed.

"Come on, baby, cum for daddy." He growled before continuing to lick her clit. Harley moaned loudly, her body arching up off the bed as her orgasm took over her body. He crawled up her body with a teasing smile, licking his lips. She laughed softly, cupping his face as she kissed him. He unbuttoned his trousers and pulled his hard cock out of his underwear. Joker eased his cock into her vagina, not even bothering to remove his trousers. Harley wrapped her legs around his waist, moaning as he slowly started to thrust inside her. Her arms wrapped around him, her hands splayed on his back, holding onto him as he fucked her slowly. Harley watched him with wide eyes and her mouth open, enjoying every moment of the slow paced but intense thrusting. This time was different from every other time, this was him showing her how proud he was of everything she had achieved since they had met. Harley wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her up and sat her on his lap.

"You have control now, baby, fuck me until you cum for daddy." Joker ordered. Harley moved her legs so she was kneeling around him, her hands on his shoulders for support as she bounced on top of him. Her moans filling the air as she fucked herself on top of him. He laid back, her hands moving to rest on his chest for support as his own hands gripped her hips, moving them, showing her how he wanted her to fuck him.

"Nice and slow, princess, nice and slow for daddy," he purred, feeling all of her muscles tense around him as she slowed down her grinding hips, "nice and slow until you get to the point of cumming, then go as hard and fast as you can." He purred softly as he watched her, grinding her hips against him, her wetness dripping all over him. He could tell she was getting closer as her nails dug into his chest adding a small amount of pain to his pleasure. Harley's moans started to become more breathy as she sped up her pace, grinding down on him. He started thrusting up into her as her orgasm took over her body. She fell onto his chest, kissing his neck and moaning into his ear as she was nothing but full of pleasure for him. He purred into her ear as he rolled them over, continuing his thrusting inside. She mewled and moaned softly for him, as he continued thrusting into her, everything a lot more intense as her orgasm just rolled into another one. _All that pleasure and it's all mine._

"You're mine, Harley, all mine and no one elses," he grabbed her hands, pinning them above her head as he continued to thrust inisde her, faster and harder, "say it, say it, Harley."

"I'm yours! I'm all yours, puddin'!" Harley cried, closing her eyes and arching her back as she had another orgasm which triggered his own. He kissed her roughly, growling softly into their kiss as she moaned.

"I'm so proud of daddy's little monster."

* * *

The moment Bruce climbed out of the Batmobile, he was slapped by Barbara Gordon. Barbara was twenty-one years old, auburn hair and hazel eyes. She was tall and slender but muscular. She was brave, hot-headed, strong but the most optimistic person he had ever met. It was clear right now that she was furious.

"My father could have been killed tonight because you wouldn't let us come with you!" Bruce looked around and spotted Alfred tending to Dick's gunshot wound in his thigh and Jason holding an icepack to his head. Barbara was the only one who didn't seem to be injured.

"Doctor Quinzel needed to be stopped, I figured you guys could handle it." Bruce walked past Barbara removing his Batcowl as he went.

"Let me guess though, Joker got away. Thought you said you could handle it." Barbara snapped. He looked back at her and she folded her arms across her chest. He understood her anger but he was injured and in a foul mood, he didn't want to be having this argument especially when he knew that he was in the wrong.

"Also, she goes by Harley Quinn now. Just thought you'd want to know that." Jason added, not looking at Bruce.

"We could have saved so many lives if you had let us come with you tonight. Instead, many good police officers are dead and the Joker and Harley Quinn are still out there." Barbara explained, her tone angry and loud. Bruce started to remove his Batsuit, wincing as he pulled at all of his stab wounds.

"I will deal with it. But right now, I am going to sort out my leg. We will talk tomorrow." Bruce stated, wanting to end this before anyone said anything they regret.

"No! We will talk right now! Bruce, all of us are going to get seriously hurt if we don't start working together. We're lucky that Harley is a bad shot or Dick would have a shattered knee instead of a flesh wound. You need us if you want to stop them, why can't you see that?" Barbara asked. Bruce sighed, defeated. He knew he could handle the Joker alone but now he had Harley Quinn, he would have no idea what to expect. He had acted sloppy tonight and that was how the Joker had managed to get away. Next time, he could not let that happen.

"The Joker is different and now that he has an accomplice that makes him even more dangerous and even more unpredictable. We need to plan before we make our move." Barbara went to speak but he just left the room, wanting to sort out his stab wounds and be left alone. Bruce knew that because he had failed, many more people would probably die. He just prayed that the next time he came across the Joker, he would actually be able to stop him and maybe, just maybe, get Harleen Quinzel back out of Harley Quinn.


	14. Planning the Future

**Chapter Fourteen - Planning the Future**

 **SUMMARY - The Joker and Harley Quinn make their plans for their criminal future after the truth of the subject matter of Harley's recurring nightmares comes to light.**

* * *

 _She felt like she was running in circles in a world that she no longer belonged to. She found herself running down the same corridor, trying every single door only to find herself in the same room, her old office at Arkham Asylum. All she wanted to do was stay away from him but he would be in every room she tried to enter, always there and always waiting for her. Everytime she found herself in the office, he was getting closer to the door. His cold, dead blue eyes watching her as she would enter the room. His drawling voice would follow her back down the corridor as she tried to run away from._

 ** _"They're saying the only reason you got this job is because you spread your legs."_**

 _She knew she couldn't run away from him forever, she never could. He would always catch her. She kept running, although she felt like she was going nowhere. She felt his bony fingers wrap around her arms as he pulled her into his long arms. She tried to fight him off but she couldn't, she was weak and useless. Helpless to anything he tried to do. She would try to scream out for help but no one could hear her except him. He would slap her to shut her up and she would feel like he had cut her face._

 ** _"As much as I want to hear you scream, we are going to have be quiet."_**

 _He would sneer into her ear as he pulled her skirt up. The feel of his skin on hers felt like knives, cold and sharp, making her skin crawl. She always wanted for the stronger side of herself to come through and start fighting him but she never came. She was alone, alone with Crane and his wandering hands, his drawling voice and her nightmares coming to life. She would beg for him to stop, beg for him to leave her alone, beg for him to let her go but it only spurred him on, like she was whispering sweet nothings in his ear._

 ** _"I like the sound of you begging, Harleen. Go on, beg once more!"_**

* * *

The Joker was woken up by Harley jolting upright in bed, her breathing heavy as she tried to calm down. He rolled onto his back, running his hands over his face. _This is getting to be a regular occurrence and it's getting irritating._ Harley ran a hand through her hair and pushed the covers aside as she climbed out of the bed. She hadn't realised she had woken him up yet. She bent down and grabbed his shirt that had been discarded from their activities last night, pulling it on as she walked into the bathroom. He leaned up and switched the bedside lamp on, he had to figure out why she was constantly having these nightmares and what they were really about. She had refused to talk about them the first time it had happened and he had let it slide, now this was the fifth time this week and it was irritating as whenever she woke up, he found himself awake with her. The Joker got up, finding a fresh pair of underwear and pulled them on, waiting for Harley to come back into the main apartment. He wanted to be able to have a full night's sleep without Harley waking him up with these nightmares that are clearly plaguing her. He hoped she wasn't starting to regret her decision to be his side, it had been nearly two weeks since the night of the GCPD and her museum robbery, so he had started to bring her along to other meetings and criminal activities he had planned. She had done really well when he had brought her along to an extremely successful robbery of a large Gotham Bank two days ago and had held her own in a meeting with Roman Sionis that hadn't gone well tonight. She hadn't complained when he gave her a tattoo that he had designed for her. _You should just get rid of her, she will make you weak and all of the others will see that, just get rid of her, a monster like you doesn't need her._ He shook his head, ignoring the dark voice in his head and walked over to the kitchen to make her and himself a cup of tea. Harley walked out of the bathroom, surprised to see him awake as she walked back into the apartment. His black shirt was long on her and she had only done a couple of the buttons up, exposing her cleavage, her long hair braided into two braids over her shoulders.

"I didn't mean to wake you." Harley said softly, walking slowly towards him. He looked over his shoulder at her as he grabbed two mugs from the cupboard, placing them down harshly on the counter. He was irritated and he wanted answers.

"What's going on, Harley? This is the fifth time this week that you've woken up from nightmares and I won't ignore it anymore." He felt her arms wrap around his waist as she pressed her body against him.

"Nothing is going on, puddin'. Come on, let's go back to bed and I'm sure you can think of a few ways to distra-" He grabbed her wrists, pulled her off him and turned to face her, still holding onto her wrists. She looked shocked as he pushed her against the breakfast bar, his frustration taking over. Her blues eyes were wide with shock as he looked down at her. Her breathing was erratic as she waited for what he was going to do.

"Stop pretending that nothing is going on! You have been having nightmares for a while now but they have gotten worse over the last five days, what is going on?" Joker demanded. Harley tried to pull out of his strong grasp, his grip was too strong and she looked worried about what he was going to do next. Her eyes watering as she looked up at him, a tear escaped down her cheek.

"You're hurting me." She whispered. Joker blinked at her and let go of her wrists, stepping back but not breaking eye contact with her.

"Tell me what is going on and do not lie to me." Harley rubbed her wrists and looked down at the ground. She sighed and closed her eyes, rubbing away any escaping tears

"I keep having nightmares about... about what," she looked up at him, wrapping her arms around herself, "about what Crane attempted to do." The memory of how she had been when she came to his cell came screaming back, she had been bloody knuckled and bruised, scared of what had happened, disheveled, and broken. His anger resurged, he grabbed one of the mugs from the side and threw it at the wall with a snarl. Harley gasped and stepped back from him, her eyes wide with surprise and a small dose of fear. _She's scared that you'll turn that anger on her and one day you will because you're an evil monster!_ Joker closed his eyes and took a deep breath, getting control of his anger. He wasn't angry at her, he was furious at Crane for attempting to put hands on what was his, for hurting her, for making her scared that he would attempt it again. The fear of Crane attempting anything proved to him that Harleen was still present, Harley should be able to push that aside and use to make her stronger. He ran a hand through his hair and looked at her, she was still watching him with wide eyes and anticipation for what he might do next. Her breathing was heavy as she braced herself for what he might do. Joker stepped towards her and pulled her into his arms, holding her to him, resting his chin on top of her head. She wrapped her arms around him and sighed softly.

"I will make him pay for what he did to you, Harley. No one touches my Harley and gets away with it. We will bring this city to the ground, we will bring the Rogues together as one powerful force and with us as the King and Queen, nothing and no one, not even Batman, will be able to stop us!"

* * *

Since that night, the Joker and Harley spent the next few days coming up with a master plan for the whole of Gotham. It was large, elaborate and only the two would know the entire plan. The other Rogues would know what was going on when they allowed it. Their plan would take a while for all of it to come into effect but the end result would be worth it. The Laughter Lounge was alive with people on the first opening night, partying and drinking, all of them enjoying the music, the dancers and of course, all of them were admiring Harley Quinn. None of their eyes lingered for very long, all of them knowing that the Joker was watching from his booth, that was on a raised platform opposite the stage where she was dancing. Everyone wanted a chance to see what kind of woman would be crazy enough to be beside the Joker. He was stood up, drinking his scotch as he watched her dance, his eyes never leaving her body as she moved and swung her hips with the music. Her blonde hair was pulled out of her face into two knots on the side of her head, in a lacy black bralette that showed off her new tattoo on her the back of her shoulder, a jester skull with ' _property of Joker_ ' around it, a pair of dark red high waisted shorts exposing her pale legs and a pair of chunky black platform heels tied with ribbons around her ankles. Every now and then, she would catch his eyes as she danced and it would be like there was no one else in the room, like she was dancing for only him. Frost approached him, not wanting to distract him and waited for his boss to look his direction.

"What is it?" The Joker asked, not taking his eyes off Harley, not wanting to miss a moment of her hips moving to the music. _She is hypnotizing and beautiful, she is all mine_. Frost made sure to keep his eyes on him, not giving into the temptation at the sight that was holding his attention.

"Nigma is here, where would you like to me-"

"Bring him up here." Joker ordered. Frost turned around walked away, his eyes down as he walked away. Frost led Nigma towards him and the Joker took his eyes away from Harley as she continued to dance, he turned to face Nigma as he reached the booth. He smiled at him and sat down on the plush leather seats. Nigma held his hand out for Joker to shake and Joker smirked at him.

"The boss doesn't shake hands, you should know that by now." Frost pointed out. Nigma dropped his hand and smiled softly.

"You always did know how to run a good nightclub." Nigma smirked, looking around as he sat down opposite him. The Joker looked around his club, proud of the way it looked and how busy it was for the first night's opening. Harley was still dancing, always ready to catch his eyes as she moved her body in time with the pounding music.

"Years of practice. Anything you would like to drink is on the house." The Joker said, looking back at Nigma. He was incredibly good mood, the success of the robbery the other day, Harley had been sleeping through the night with no nightmares and the plan that him and Harley had figured out was pure genius.

"I'll have whatever you're having." Nigma said, narrowing his eyes at him. _He's wondering why I have called him here, he has no idea how important he will be._

"Two scotches and a strawberry daiquiri for Harley." He nodded to Frost who bowed his head and walked away.

"How is the young Harley?" Nigma asked, trying not to take his eyes off him. He was trying not to look away, to linger his gaze on Harley, knowing how jealous and protective of Harley the Joker would be.

"She's adjusting well to this lifestyle but she has still not killed her first." Nigma laughed softly.

"Not everyone finds killing as easy as you, but I am sure she will soon. The right opportunity and the right moment always sparks the react reaction," _I hope so, she will be such a beautiful monster once she lets down that barrier of self-justice._ Nigma ran his hand over his hair, "what am I doing here, Joker? Not that your club isn't charming or anything, but I had pl-"

"No you didn't. If I had interrupted one of your plans, you wouldn't be here. You're here because you're intrigued by what I have planned." Nigma ran his hands through his hair and looked away from him, his jaw sent in a hard line and his eyes avoided not looking at Harley who was still dancing.

"Come on Joker, all of us have had the idea of overthrowing everyone and being in control of Gotham. It's never going to happen." Nigma pointed out. _Harley said he would say that, you have to convince him otherwise._

"That is not the positive attitude I need because Harley and I have figured it out. It all starts with the difficult task of getting the Rogues to work together." Nigma laughed harshly. Joker raised an eyebrow at him, unamused by Nigma's negative attitude.

"Good fucking luck. Those assholes won't work together even if they did all like you." Nigma pointed out as Frost approached with their drinks. Joker took his and downed half of it straight away. _Convincing Nigma whilst keeping my temper is difficult, I should have let Harley convince him, he would probably would be putty in her hands listening to her sweet voice tell him our plan._ Nigma took his drink from Frost and took a sip, clearly enjoying pushing his buttons. Frost put Harley's drink on the table for when she decided to join them. Joker took a deep breath, placing his glass on the table between them and ran a hand over his hair.

"I know that's why they are all going to owe me something which some of them already, or I will take them, or they won't even know what they are doing is for me. The first step is breaking those who in Arkham out." The Joker stated. Nigma took a moment to think about what he had said and nodded his hair, a small smile spread on his thin face. He had clearly thought all the pieces through, had seen what the Joker and Harley had seen when they started planning.

"Right so that's half of us owing you something. But what about those who aren't in Arkham? I'll join you because I'm not a moron, but the most of the others won't, even if they don't know the plan, they will see the opportunity themselves and pounce. You are going to have competition in the long run." Nigma pointed out, sipping his scotch. Joker nodded, looking over to Harley who was dancing with one of the female dancers, her eyes catching his as she grinded herself against the dancer who wasn't moving away due to Harley's tight grip. _Damn little tease._

"This plan is going to take years to perfect, Nigma, we will take advantage of opportunities that will happen whenever they do, it's going to be slow and intensely boring but this city will be ours. We just have to be patient and when the time is right, strike and strike hard and fast." He stated, looking back at Nigma. Nigma laughed softly, shaking his head.

"So basically your plan is make all of the Rogues owe you something over the years and wait for the perfect opportunity to take over?" Nigma asked. _God, it sounds crazy when he says it but it so perfect._

"Simple yet elegant. We will tear this city apart to get it ready for the take over and when we do, I will be the King of Gotham City." Joker informed him. Nigma smiled a wide smile at him.

"I have to admit, it is kinda genius, even if it is really insane."

"Told you he would like it, Mister J." Harley said with a large smile, picking up her cocktail from the table. Nigma stood and offered his hand to Harley, who pushed it aside and hugged him briefly.

"Should have known that you had something to do with this plan, that is probably why I like it." Nigma smirked, sitting back down, looking a little uncomfortable after their hug. _He's worried I will shoot him for it, calm down Nigma._

"Careful Eddie, someone might think you're flirting with me." Harley teased, moving to sit beside the Joker. He laughed loudly at the look on Nigma's face, the mixture of nervousness, denial and shock. He looked to Harley who was drinking her drink with an innocent look, her wide eyes watching him as he laughed, her eyes filled with an emotional he could not put into words.

"Harley! Stop scaring Nigma, we are going to need him." Joker fake scolded her, pulling her closer to him, draping her long, pale legs over his lap. Harley bit down on her straw, teasingly watching him, her eyes holding many suggestions, the emotion that he had just seen disappeared under her lust for him.

"Sorry puddin', I just couldn't resist." Harley sucked softly on the straw, drinking some of her cocktail. Nigma coughed softly, causing the Joker to look at him. We make him uncomfortable, bless him.

"Harley meant no offense, Nigma. She's just a playful little thing. But we are going to need you when we go to Arkham."

"Our eyes and ears in the security office." Harley added, leaning over to the place her glass back on the table. She moved closer to him, her arm wrapped his shoulder, her hand making little circles on his back to calm him, a trick she had learnt from the business meeting with Sionis. Nigma watched the two of them with a curious look, clearly still trying to figure out how the two of them worked together.

"No one knows that that asylum better than you two but we are going to need more muscle than just some thugs in that place." Nigma admitted. The Joker and Harley shared a knowing smile, they had thought of everything and their plan was ready for them to take.

"Tick tock tick tock." Joker started.

"Time to let out the Killer Croc." Harley finished with a laugh.


	15. Breaking and Entering

**Chapter Fifteen - Breaking and Entering**

 **SUMMARY - The Joker and Harley Quinn put their plan in motion.**

 **A/N - Over 3000 hits, thank you so much to all of you.**

* * *

Harley was nervous as she climbed out of the truck behind Nigma. This was where herself, Nigma and the Joker would climb into the sewers along to where Waylon Jones a.k.a Killer Croc's cell was. The cell itself was unguarded and unmonitored but the corridors leading to the elevators up to the rest of the asylum, those were guarded and monitored. She was nervous because she still hadn't done anything like this. She was nervous because she didn't want to disappoint the Joker, there was this feeling inside her that every time she looked at him, she couldn't describe it. Harley narrowed her eyes at the bearded man speaking with the Joker, he had been the one to hold her at ACE Chemicals and she had seen him around at the Laughter Lounge. She still had not figured out whether she trusted him yet. He hadn't done or said anything to her since that day at ACE and she wasn't sure whether that was because the Joker had told Frost to stay away or he was staying away until she came to him. Nigma looked from her to Frost, smiling softly.

"You don't like Frost either, do you?" Harley looked at Nigma who was checking he had everything in his jacket. He looked up at her with questioning green eyes, curious to hear her response.

"I don't know really know him." Harley admitted, looking down at the ground.

"You don't know J's right hand man?" Nigma asked, rolling his sleeves up to his elbows. Harley looked over at Frost who was nodding and talking softly to the Joker, his dark eyes looked over at her briefly as he caught her staring, she looked down hating that she got caught. _That's gonna cause trouble with Mister J._

"Well I sort of do. Before I ran away with Mister J, he sort of held me captive in ACE Chemicals and Frost was the one to keep me company," Harley told him, she looked up at him, "why don't you like him?"

"Frost does everything the Joker asks, no questions, just does. I've seen him do some incredibly questionable things. Also he just irritates me." Nigma informed her. Harley looked over at the Joker and Frost who was listening eagerly to the Joker's orders. He already knew the plan as did all the men and their secret weapon in the back of the truck but the Joker was thorough in making sure everyone understood what this meant. She watched him as he spoke, he was proud of this plan and took pride involving people that he knew could play a part. _He's so adorable when he smiles like that, I just love watching him talk._ Harley shook her head and stretched her arms out, wanting to be limber and ready for anything.

"Doesn't everyone irritate you though?" Harley asked with a cheeky smile. Nigma shook his head as he laughed softly, running a hand through his hair.

"Not everyone, just most people, most stupid people." Nigma answered as the Joker walked towards them. Frost climbed back into the truck and started it up, driving slowly towards the asylum. The Joker nodded to Nigma and he moved to open the sewer entrance. Harley took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves and the excitement. Joker smiled at her placing a hand on her lower back. She looked up at him, his face was lit up with excitement and happiness, she had never seen him look so excited and so carefree, he was so beautiful. It was like a lightning strike and she felt it burst through her chest as she smiled up at him.

"Are you ready?" _I love you._

"Always."

* * *

They were quiet as they walked through the sewers, Harley leading them to the quickest route to Croc's cell. The Joker wasn't nervous, the plan that they had come up for tonight was perfection as well as their long term plan. He was pretty sure that Harley was nervous, going back to Arkham this soon after she had broke him out was not her favourite idea, but he had managed to convince her that it was vital to taking over Gotham by getting all of the Rogues of Gotham out of there. She had confessed to him a few nights ago, the darker things she had done as Doctor Harleen Quinzel like intense electro-shock therapy sessions with a few of her patients. She had claimed it had always been on the patient's on doctor's orders but she had still done it and was scared of the way a few may react. He had promised her that he would never let anything happen to her from one of the rogues of Gotham. _My little monster, you will be safe from all of the rogues, don't you worry._ Nigma also seemed to be grumbling behind him about nothing in particular.

"Nigma, shut your mouth." The Joker snapped as Harley stopped outside of the corridor leading to Croc's cell. She pressed a finger to her lips.

"Two guards are posted outside," She whispered, "he's upgraded security."

"Just makes it more fun." The Joker pulled out one of his modified Joker bombs filled with his deadly laughing gas. He pulled the pin and rolled the bomb down the corridor, he pulled Harley back down the corridor, Nigma following them. The laughter followed them down the corridor, the green gas filling the intersection, by the time it reached them it was not deadly as it mixed with the air. Nigma shook his head with a smile as the thuds of two bodies hitting the floor, echoed down the corridor.

"Tonight's going to be a bloodbath, isn't it?" Nigma asked, looking at him.

"When isn't one of my plans?" The Joker winked at him, nodding to Harley as she walked back down the corridor to Croc's cell.

"Be nice to Waylon, Mister J." Harley said as she put the code into his cell, happy that although security had improved, the codes were still the same. Joker smiled at her and opened the door to the cell.

"I'm always nice, kiddo," Joker winked at her, "you two play nice whilst I'm gone." He walked further into Croc's cell, leaving Nigma and Harley outside. Joker whistled the tune to _You're Never Fully Dressed Without a Smile_ from _Annie_ as he waited for Croc to appear. The water began to ripple and slowly Croc emerged from the water, his scaly skin dripping with sewer water as his amber eyes blinked at him, his mouth splitting into a smile as he spotted him.

"Do you always have to be so dramatic, Waylon?" Joker teased, crossing his arms across his chest as he leaned against the wall. Croc stepped out of the waters towards the Joker, his height towering over him, even for someone like him who was just over six foot.

"You know me, boss. You here to get me out?" Croc asked in his raspy voice, a slight smirk to his scaled face. Croc knew by now that if Joker ever came to get him out of Arkham, it was definitely for a good reason and normally for a good fight.

"Of course, big boy, but I need your help with something else first. I have a long-term plan in place and tonight is the first strike. Do you want to be a part of it or not?" The Joker asked, raising his eyebrows as he waited for Croc's answer.

"Will your plan include the death of Batman?" Croc asked, his face showing no emotions. The Joker's lips split into a large grin.

"Of course! Am I taking that as a yes?"

"When do we start?"

"Right now! Let's go!"

* * *

Harley leaned against the corridor wall, waiting for the Joker and Jones to come out of the cell, she hoped that Jones would agree to everything. She didn't like the idea of going around this asylum getting everyone out without Jones protecting her and the Joker. Harley was staring at one of the guards, feeling herself drift away as she stared at him, a memory resurfacing that she had never thought was important until now...

 _Harleen smiled as she approached the table that Bruce Wayne was sat at, he stood when he spotted her, a small smile spreading across his lips._

" _Doctor Quinzel-"_

" _Please call me Harleen, Mr Wayne." Harleen insisted shaking his hand. She had met the multi-billionaire at one of Arkham's fundraisers before her boss, Jonathan Crane, had decided to try and scare the entire city with some fear toxin he had been developing. She had received her own dose of his toxin when he had locked her in his office like she was some prize for later. Bruce had wanted to take her out to celebrate her promotion, she had taken on Crane's job as Head of Psychotherapy. She would now have to deal with every patient and any high profile cases that came into the asylum._

" _Then you should call me Bruce." Bruce said as he pulled her chair out for her. She sat down and he slid her chair in._

" _Thank you for inviting me to dinner, Bruce."_

" _I wanted to see how you were after what had happened with your mentor. I can understand firsthand what that fear toxin was like." Harleen narrowed her eyes at him, she had not heard anything about Bruce Wayne being attacked by the Scarecrow but the Batman had managed to get a large dose. All her theories on who he could be was just confirmed._

" _I trusted him and he betrayed that trust," she looked away, not wanting to remember the things she had seen whilst under his fear toxin, "I just want to move forward, got my new job and new work to do."_

" _You look tired, Harleen." Harleen laughed softly, looking up at him._

" _So do you," she smiled, "maybe you should stop working nights."_

* * *

The Joker turned to walk out of the cell, Jones' heavy footsteps following close behind them. As he stepped out of the cell, he caught Harley's arm as she tried to hit him. Harley blinked at him and looked down at the ground as she pulled her arm out of his grasp. He motioned with his head to Nigma to walk down towards the corridor with Croc. Nigma nodded, a worried look on his face as he walked away with Croc. Harley was still refusing to look at him as he waited for an explanation.

"I'm sorry, I just... zoned out for a moment and... I'm not sure what happened... I'm fine now." He could tell that she was lying but he knew that pushing her to tell him what happened would make her shut down, making her useless to him. _Come on, Harley! Keep it together, I need you to do this for me!_

"Look at me, Harley." Harley looked up at him, her eyes filled with worry that he would tell her she couldn't do this but he needed her to do this despite thinking she may not be able to do this, he pushed that thought aside and looked at her, she was already looking stronger and he smiled at her, a calming smile that caused her to smile back.

"I can do this, puddin'. Let me prove it to you." _So eager to please me, I love it._ The Joker grabbed her hand and pulled her down the corridor away from Croc's cell, Nigma and Croc were waiting for them at the end of the corridor. Nigma didn't say anything as they reached the end of the corridor. Croc looked at Harley, narrowing his eyes as he tried to place her. The Joker led the group down the corridor as they walked as silently as they could towards the elevators. _This is where it gets difficult, we need to be alert._ As they turned down one corridor, there were two guards doing their patrol with their backs turned to the group. The Joker pressed his finger to his lips and pulled Harley out of the way, he motioned to Croc who stepped forward, following the two men. Croc grabbed the two guards around the throats and squeezed the life out of them, dropping them once he heard their bones crack.

"At least he was quiet about it." Nigma whispered as they joined Croc, stepping over the two dead guards.

"We have to be quicker, they'll come looking for them when they don't return from their patrol." Harley hissed. The Joker nodded, agreeing with her.

"The cameras won't pick us up, but they may notice a slight disturbance." Nigma said, pulling out a device that he assumed blocked the communications around them, including radios and cameras. They continued down the corridor towards the elevators, leaving any guards that came their way dead. Joker had noticed that Harley hadn't done any of the killing herself yet. _Remember what Nigma said 'the right opportunity and the right moment always sparks the react reaction'._ They got to the last corridor where four guards were stood in a group chatting about nothing important. Harley and Nigma stayed back whilst Croc and himself took them out quickly, no one was able to get their radios or their weapons as their quick attack took them off guard. The Joker stabbed one in the throat with his switchblade quickly whilst kicking the other one against the elevator doors, grabbing him around the throat and slicing it quickly. The blood dripped down the guard's uniform and he slipped to the floor. The Joker wiped his switchblade clean on the dead security guard, ignoring the sound of Croc ripping one of the guards clean in half. He looked up as Harley and Nigma joined them, Nigma was avoiding the gruesome sight of the two that Croc had killed whereas Harley looked around with wide eyed fascination. Joker pressed the button for the elevator and the doors to elevator opened, they all stepped inside and he pressed the button for the main floor. _Now the battle really begins._ The annoyingly cheery elevator music filled the air as they waited, he could see Harley trying not to giggle at the juxtaposition of the situation, Joker smiled to himself at how adorable she was. He pulled his gun out of his holster from under his jacket, expecting a fight when they finally reached the lobby.

"I'll handle this, I haven't had a good fight since my one with Zsaz." Croc growled, moving through the pair towards the door, flexing his muscles as he prepared himself for the fight. He stopped what he was doing and looked down at Harley, who smiled at him and waved.

"Doctor Quinzel? Is that you?" Croc narrowed his eyes at her.

"Actually, it's Harley Quinn," Harley corrected, "pleased to meetcha." She winked at the Joker from around the side of Jones, he smiled and looked at the door.

"You smell... different."

"Stop flirting with my girl, we have got a long evening ahead of us." The Joker smirked, Harley looked down at the ground a slight blush to her cheeks. Croc turned to the doors, grinning slightly.

"It's going to be a lot of fun," he growled, the ding of the elevator as they arrived on the ground floor caused Croc to click his neck as the doors opened, "wait here. I'll clear the way." Croc stepped out of the elevator, ready for a fight.

"CROC'S OUT!" someone shouted. The Joker stuck his head out of the elevator to watch the fight that was about to go down. Doctors, patients and visitors all ran away, some of the crazier patients that were stuck there crawled into a corner and hugged their knees crying. Many of the guards in that area, pulled their guns out and pointed them at Croc.

"Inmate! Stand down and return to your ce-" Croc picked the guard who was speaking and threw him at the wall, a sickening crunch noise filled the room as the guard made contact with the wall. Harley looked over at him with a wide eyed look of half surprise and half horror. The Joker smiled, impressed to see that Croc had not lost any of his impressive strength whilst in Arkham. The guards were taken by surprise as Croc attacked them, picking them up and tearing them apart, blood splattered the walls and floor, body pieces everywhere. If the Joker hadn't seen that there had been about nine guards, he would have had no idea how many there were now.

"Everyone is dead," Croc said through a full mouth of security guard. The Joker stepped out of the elevator, admiring Croc's handiwork. Nigma looked paler than usual as he followed Harley out of the elevator. Jones stepped towards Harley, swallowing the last bit of security guard, "those look like nice shoes." He picked her up and put her on his shoulders. The Joker looked up at her, she seemed happy to not have to walk through the mess of body pieces.

"Quickest way to the security office is that way." Harley said, pointing to the corridor down the right. On her instructions, Croc headed down that way, clearing a path through the bodies for Nigma and the Joker. Nigma was starting to look less pale as he walked over the dead bodies and they walked towards the security office. Harley seemed perfectly happy perched upon Croc's shoulders talking to him softly as he followed her instructions. She seemed a lot happier now she knew they would have Croc by their side to help them with everything. Croc stopped at the last corner before the security office on Harley's advice. _She remembered our plan._ Nigma looked confused as Harley climbed down from Jones' shoulders, pulling her hood of her costume off and handing it to the Joker. He smiled softly at her.

"You're time to shine, kiddo."

"Just like we practiced?" Harley asked, pulling her hair free.

"Just like we practiced." He winked at her, watching her as she walked round the corner. Nigma walked up to him, still confused by the situation.

"What's going on?" Nigma whispered, Joker pressed his finger to his lips and crept to the corner to watch her.

* * *

Harley walked round the corner and approached the four guards slowly, the click of her heels echoing down the corridor. She recognised two of the guards, the red haired one was Oliver Smith and the one with noticeable scar across his cheek was Lucas Tate. Officer Tate was the one who spotted her first, he pulled his gun out and move through the group, approaching her.

"Stop right there!" He ordered, the others looked down the corridor and spotted her, pulling their guns out as well. _What is it with boys and their toys?_ She put her hands up in the air, trying to look as panicked as she could. The other two guards must be new but the names on their uniform was Hopper and Coulter.

""You need to help me. The Joker is coming this way with the Riddler and Killer Croc, he forced me to do all these horrible things. Please, help me!" Harley begged, playing the victim card easily. The new guards looked at each other with mixed looks of excitement and fear. Tate lowered his gun, the others followed him having no reason not to believe her. _Playing with them is so much fun._ Officer Smith frowned slightly as he looked at her.

""Doctor Quinzel?" Smith asked, putting his gun away into his holster. Hopper and Coulter looked at each other with confused expressions. Harley tried not to smile at their confusion, she had clearly been talked about since she was gone and she wouldn't deny that she liked that.

"Please! They are coming, you have to help me!" She said as she stopped just a little in front of them.

"Don't worry, honey," Officer Hopper said, stepping towards her as he put his gun back in his holster, he held his hand out to her, ""we've got y-" Harley grabbed his hand and twisted his arm, dislocating his shoulder and shoving him into the wall, kicking out at Coulter who ran towards her, Coulter fell into Smith causing the two men to fall to the ground. She grabbed Hopper's head and slammed it against the wall, knocking him out and dropping him to the floor, turning to block Tate's punch and throwing her own at his face. Coulter got up first and she used his momentum to swing herself around to knock Smith out with a swift kick as he stood up. She held Coulter in a grip to cut the oxygen to his brain, she looked to her right in time to be caught by a swift punch by Tate. She dropped Coulter as he went limp, reaching for her gun in her holster. _BANG!_ Tate fell to the ground as the bullet made contact with his head. _I could have dealt with that._ She looked over as the Joker approached her, lowering his gun.

""We didn't practice that." She stood up tall, breathing heavy, gathering her hair back up to put her hood back on. The Joker smiled at her, slipping his gun back into his holster.

"I don't care. I protect what is mine." _He loves me too._ She walked over to him, wrapping her arms around him and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. Nigma walked past them, opening the door to the security office and quickly killing the guard inside. The Joker gripped her hand and pulled her towards the security office, stepping over the guards as they walked into the dark security office where Nigma was busy hacking into the system quickly. Jones waited outside, ready to kill anyone if they came in their direction. Joker handed her hood back and she pulled it on quickly, adjusting it in the reflection of a screen. _Time to gather the troops._

* * *

The Joker leaned over Nigma's shoulder looking over the screens. Harley had fixed her hood back into place and stepped beside him, looking over Nigma's shoulder.

"Patient list with all their cell num-"

"That fucker moved everyone. They are all spread out across the asylum, we are going to have be quick and not put up with anything." Harley was flustered at the prospect of having to run round the whole asylum to find everyone that he had told her to. His eyes looked over the screens, not looking for anything important but froze when he spotted the camera for the cells in the Isolation block. He quickly paused the flicking through the cameras so it stayed stopped on cell 245, the current home of attempted rapist Jonathan Crane. _Don't get distracted just because you have attachment to the girl, stay focused on the plan._ The anger he was feeling caused him to ignore his common sense, he wanted to make an example of Jonathan Crane to all of the Rogues, that Harley Quinn belonged to him and if anyone ever attempted anything like that, he would skin them alive. _Go on, prove to the Scarecrow that he should be scared of something more than just Batsy._ The Joker looked to Harley, knowing she would be irritated if he let her do this alone but this was her chance to make a good impression with the Rogues.

"Our secret weapon is on standby for when we need him. He knows exactly when to enter." The Joker reminded her, Harley looked up at him with a small smile. He stood up tall, running a hand through his hair. Harley was talking with Nigma, trying to figure out the quickest way to get everyone without being caught. Checking he had everything he needed, he walked out of the security office.

"Where are you going, boss?" Jones asked.

"I have something personal to deal with, you make sure nothing happens to Harley or I am holding you personally responsible." The Joker ordered with a smirk, walking down the corridor. He was trying to remember the quickest route from the security office to isolation, a journey he had made many times on his own. _Time to make the Scarecrow scream._


End file.
